The Secret
by dee-dee142
Summary: Hermione Granger would have never thought her life would change in just a matter of seconds. She finds out secrets that will change her forever. With Slytherins being truthful, sharing a house with strangers. How is that she still has all the answers?
1. Prologue

**The Secret**

**Prologue**

By: dee-dee142

Hermione Granger was laying down on her bed with her gaze on the wide window. The window was slightly open and all she heard were the birds outside singing. The neighborhood she lived in was usually quiet but along with peacefully chirping birds you would often hear the kids in the large park down the street. It was strange; in the middle of the afternoon she didn't hear any kids. Not one giggle, or a single playful scream. The way her day was going, her oddly quiet neighborhood, the song that was currently playing on the radio. It all seemed ironic.

_I will forgive if you forget _

_All the things we said_

_Let's accept it _

With a frustrated grunt she turned away from the window. The song was just tormenting her. It made her think too much and she wondered why she bothered to turn on the radio.

_Oh yeah, I didn't want to be in silence. _She thought grimly.

For someone who spent most of her time in the Hogwarts library, Hermione hated sitting in silence. It was either a book or radio and now she regretted her choice. Music didn't make her feel at peace as it did to other people. She only felt at peace when she picked up a book and read. The words helped her mind stay occupied.

She heard a soft knock on her door and her mom entered. Jane Granger took a seat on the edge of her bed and brushed her hair lightly with her fingers. She tried relaxing and tried to forget what happened on the Hogwarts train. Time spent with her mom always made her forget everything…

Her fingers stopped for a second.

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Her mom was middle aged, with soft short brown hair. Her face had the soft motherly look about it. She never went through any hardship in her life; at least it didn't seem like it. Jane Granger was calm, humble and patient. Now that Hermione thought of it, both of her parents were that way.

Hermione nodded rigidly.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just thinking about my last year at Hogwarts." Mrs. Granger laughed lightly. School was always a safe topic.

Hermione was always cautious of what she said to them. It seemed wrong when either of her parents were sad, disappointed or frightened. Hermione only told them abbreviated versions of her adventures at school; certain topics were best not to be mentioned.

"You'll do great honey, you always do. I think you should relax a bit on your last year though, be more sociable. You can't have only Harry and Ron as your friends Hermione." Hermione forced down a yell. The paradox of it all was horrible. Conversations with her mom were supposed to be safe and off the real topic completely.

"I know you like the red head 'Mione, your father said you two were dating. Is it true?" Hermione remained silent. She listened to the movement of her moms fingers through her head. She was looking for a place of peace in her mind, where she could just relax and forget…

"Hermione?"

"Yes mom we did, but it's over now." Jane patted her head and stood up.

"Don't you worry honey. If he doesn't see what a wonderful girl he missed out on then the boy is obviously blind and stupid. The right guy will come along some day." Hermione turned to her mom. Her smile faltered a bit when she saw her face. She had deep worry lines of her forehead and she looked tired, her eyes were big and looked like she was crying…

"Mom, are you okay?" She sat up and Jane just nodded. With a smile she sat next to her daughter.

"I'm fine honey. It's just the clinic has been crazy lately. We've missed you a lot and we found no sense of closing early if our little girl wasn't home." She side hugged her and Hermione laughed.

"Don't over work yourself mum, it's not good for your health." Jane stood up and rolled her eyes.

"Says the girl who stays up until three in the morning doing homework, due a week later?" Hermione stuck out her tongue. She loved being back home. She didn't have to act a certain way or be a certain person for them. Everything she said or did just came out naturally.

"Come down stairs in a few Herms, the food is almost done."

"Mom!" Hermione growled out with a little smile on her face.

"'Hermione' I mean." Jane grinned tiredly before closing the door.

Hermione stared up at the ceiling again. Something was wrong. She knew her parents too well. Something was wrong and they were probably going to tell her at dinner. Hermione bit her lip.

Maybe the world was out to get her. It was trying to give her sign that her future wasn't looking very good, that she should just give up now. She sighed and walked out her room. Her mind was focused on her trip back home, on the Hogwarts Express.

_Hermione climbed on the train with one last look up and down the sidewalk. There was no child in site, everyone was on the train. The Head Girl told her to do her that last favor and who was she to disobey an order by her boss_?

_She looked through the small compartment windows looking for her two best friends. They boarded the train without her when she told them to go ahead. She peeked through five compartments before being stopped by Draco Malfoy. _

"_Spying on people now, Granger?" Hermione crossed her arms. Taking out her wand and killing him didn't seem all that great of a plan, especially on a Hogwarts train. _

"_No Malfoy, I don't scoop down to your level." He rolled his eyes and leaned against a compartment door. _

"_What have I done for you to personally come and bother me?" He continued to not answer her questions. His gaze and silence was making her uncomfortable. She rarely had a one-on-one confrontation with Malfoy, but no matter he always had a nasty remark to say. She shrugged it off. _

"_Listen, Malfoy have you seen Ron or Harry or any of my other friends?" He gave her a look of disgust and he finally moved his eyes to take invisible lint off of his shirt. It was the wrong question to ask him, after all he _was _Malfoy. _

"_If you call them friends…"_

"_Yes I do, but you would know about that?" The blonde merely laughed. She was beyond crept out now. "If your done harassing me would you move out the way? "_

"_Have you always been so blind Granger?" She looked at him in suspicion, _'what was he on about?' _Then he laughed again but this time without humor. _

"… _And they call you the smartest witch of our age…"_

"_Stop playing games with me Malfoy. What do you want?" He simply raised his eyebrows. _

"_After the next three compartments." Her eyes knotted together and she looked at him in confusion. He stood up right and went the opposite direction. _

'What the hell?' _She watched him walk away before turning the opposite way, down three compartments. _

_Hermione took a peek through the window and found Malfoy had told the truth. Harry and Ron were in there. They were sitting opposite each other in deep conversation. She was about to knock but then she caught on to what they were saying. _

"…_I'm going to tell her in good time Harry, just wait. Please!" Ron begged. Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows and pressed her ear closer to the door. _

"_Ron I can't lie for you anymore. It's the end of the year and we're going home. Herms is going to be at your house also and you're keeping this shi-" _

"_Harry its not like you wouldn't do it if you-" _

"_I wouldn't have done it at all Ron! Much less with Lavender Brown." Hermione gasped. This wasn't happening. She looked down the hall in the direction Malfoy disappeared to. _'This was what he was trying to tell her?'

"_I wasn't thinking but I... Cant. I don't want to hurt Hermione, but I don't want to leave lavender…" _

"_You should have figured that out long ago Ron! You shouldn't have gotten with Lavender when you were in a relationship with one amazing girl already. I should have told her the minute you told me a month ago. It's just going to end up hurting her even more. She is my best friend, the closest thing I have to a sister and when she walks through that door you're going to tell her." Ron looked up at him worried and confused. _

"_I'm going to tell her, but… just give me time ok?" Hermione heard enough, she was beyond angry, she was furious. Ron had been her boyfriend for the last four months and she couldn't believe she had been so blind and naïve! How could she not have seen it-?_

_The witch stood off the floor just as she heard someone coming out of a compartment. She looked down the hall and saw lavender walking up with a huge smile of her face with Parvati Patil by her side as always. _

_Hermione took a deep breath and tried calming her self down. _

_Hermione knocked on the door and called out "Harry? Ron?"_

_Their conversation stopped and she would've laughed if she wasn't in her position. _

_When she opened the door she found Ron reading a magazine and Harry looking out the window. Ron gave Harry a don't-tell-he-anything look, before looking a Hermione with a big grin. _

_How hadn't she seen it before? It was obvious- just staring at her on the face. _

"_Hey 'Mione! What took you?" He asked. Harry remained quiet and Hermione just stared at Ron. His __smile faltered as he read her eyes and expression. He saw how angry, hurt and betrayed she felt. His __eyes widen. _

"_Hermione please-" Harry looked over at them for the first time. His eyes were wide too. _

"_You're a lying bastard Ronald Weasley." She slowly said. _

"_NO Hermione-"_

"_Go to hell." She said it slowly and spitefully. _

"_I don't want to see or talk to you Ron-" He stood up and held her arms. _

"_I can explain Hermione-"_

"_Don't fucking touch me! I can't believe you lied you me! You're a jerk, a pig; You can go fuck yourself Ron. We are done. " _

"_Hermione you don't want to-"_

"_Oh yes I do. The same goes for you Harry! You're not innocent in this whole thing! You could've told me!"_

"'_Mione I tried-"_

"_What in the right mind make you think I am going to believe anything the both of you say after this?" She glared, daring them to say anything. She turned to leave but Ron grabbed her hand. _

_Hermione turned around the exact moment his hand touch hers and slapped him across the face._

"_I said don' .me." she whispered then left. Lavender was just on her way in when she closed the door. One look at Hermione's face and she took a step back. _

"_You can have him. All of him, you don't have to worry about me finding out any more." Hermione told her calmly. She then sought her own compartment, locked it, sat down and eventually went to sleep. She blocked all of it from her mind so not one tear came down. _

Hermione was the first out of the train and the station. She saw her parents give each other looks in the car but she was too wrapped up in her mind to worry about it. Draco Malfoy knew. He practically told her.

"_Have you always been so blind Granger?" _He had said and she couldn't help to agree now. It wasn't like she was in love with Ron... how come she didn't see it? I mean no girl wants to picture their boyfriend cheating on then. But maybe the thought never crossed her mind because she never thought it was possible for him to betray her in anyway. What made him do it? There was no logical reason for it. She was good to him.

_'Some way to end the year.'_ She thought to herself miserably. _'And great way to start off my last year at Hogwarts. Everyone must've known, and if not found out with everything that happened on the train.'_

If Malfoy knew, and he was in Slytherin, then all of her house knew. Lavender must've told the whole of Hogwarts and not one of her classmates thought it was best to tell her. Not one person hinted it to her, Ginny didn't, nor Luna, not even Neville! Hermione thought the worst thing about it was that Malfoy was the only one who did.

Hermione was stronger emotionally then she thought she was. She didn't shed one tear when she got home. She _wouldn't _let herself cry over him, never. What hurt her most was that Harry and Ron were her best friends and they lied to her.

"Herms dinners done!" Her dad called. Hermione sighed and reassumed her walk down the stairs.

Her mom was sitting opposite her dad on the table and was ringing her wrist with her hands. Her dad was just shaking his head at her. Hermione was confused and anxious. This wasn't good.

"Dinners ready?" Hermione said aloud. Her parents turned to her and smiled warily. She took her seat in the middle and before her dad could reach for the food Hermione spoke up.

"What is wrong?" Her dad, Andrew Granger, put down his fork slowly, while her mom looked out the window. She started getting worried. They acted the same way when they told her grandma Granger died.

'I don't need this now...' Hermione thought. She waited for him to say something, anything.

"I don't how to tell you this honey." The words came from her mother. Mrs. Granger took her gaze off the window and landed on her daughter. Her eyes were red and full with unshed tears.

"Mom what's going on-"

"Hermione we have to tell you something – and I just want you to listen, okay?" Andrew said. Hermione nodded slowly.

Her gaze moving from her mother then to her father.

"Doll we-we've been keeping something from you." He started. The stress and pain her dad held in his eyes brought tears to hers.

Something was very wrong.

"Dad… what's going on?" She asked again, this time hesitatingly. Mr. Granger took a deep breath.

"Pumpkin let me finish then you can ask questions." She nodded, her mouth shut.

"You told us before about the man in the Wizarding World that did horrifying things to people. Doll, what was that man's name?"

"Voldemort?" She said a hint of confusion in her voice. She hardly talked about Voldemort or the horrifying things that happened in Hogwarts. Her parents should not know _anything_ about _him_.

"Yes, well back then... the first war I think its called... it was terrible. Voldemort and his followers had no mercy. The ministry didn't know who to arrest. The Wizarding World didn't know the reasoning, the curses, or the followers. No one knew how to stop him at the time, so many families did what they could to keep themselves safe," Hermione was listening to his story with open ears and eyes. How did her dad know all this? Why was he telling her now?

"There were families. Pureblood families who didn't want to go to the dark side, but Voldemort wanted them. These purebloods were powerful. Their magic was beyond any normal wizard and when one these powerful purebloods decide to marry another of the powerful pureblood there kids would have twice the power."

"Hermione, if Voldemort knew of this, what do you think he would do?" Her dad asked her.

"He would take that it his advantage. The baby would be vulnerable because it wouldn't no how to protect itself from Voldemort and that is what he looks for." She answered. Six years of adventures and research with Harry Potter didn't go to waste. "But what are you getting at dad?"

"Let me finish," He said calmly. He looked at her mom then continued. "But your right. That's what he did. But some families were smarter then others. Some purebloods decided to have a baby after the war and some didn't see the war coming so they had they're children already... Hermione, baby, the purebloods who kept their babies gave them to muggles." He gave her a look that only told her the truth. She saw it in his eyes and felt a headache. Her head started to feel fuzzy and her words started coming out slowly.

"Y-you're telling me, a pureblood couple came and gave me to you?" Mr. Granger nodded sadly and reached over to hold her hand. Hermione looked at his hand then up at him. His eyes were full of unshed tears. Why was he crying? She didn't understand. He was her father no matter what nothing would change that. No matter who her biological parents are...

"Who were they?" Hermione asked quietly. Her mom had moved her chair closer and rubbed her back.

"Their last name was Cantrell. Have you heard of them?" She looked at him with wide eyes. The Cantrell's… no!She shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes I have. They were one of the most powerful families back then. They're family was tracked and killed."

"Your parents- died a few days after they left you here." Her biological parents were killed by Voldemort. She felt her shoulders shake and tears finally come down. Maybe it was because she never got to meet the women that gave birth to her or the man that tired so hard to keep her alive in such bad times, but Hermione cried for them at that moment. She was feeling overwhelmed by everything. Today was bad enough and now.. they were adding to the list. Why now?

"I can't be a … why did you tell me this before? You could've told me when I got my Hogwarts letter, when I first told you of Voldemort! You could have told me on so many occasions dad. Why now!?" She argued. Her mom stopped patting her hair and finally spoke up.

"I – We-"

"We thought it would be best if you found out now. You're almost going to turn eighteen Hermione." Her dad covered. Hermione nodded pretending to not see the obvious lie they were telling her.

"Honey, we couldn't tell you before, we swore to the Cantrell's that we wouldn't tell you - until the next war approached and you knew how to protect yourself well." She didn't read into her sentence much. It was a lot to take in, the whole thing was. A whole different family she knew nothing of; it was unbelievable. Her mom went to the cabinet and came back with an envelop in her hands

"They left you this." Jane whispered as she handed it to her.

Hermione looked down at the heavy envelop. It was badge color and was closed with a stamp that had a big 'C' in the middle. She flipped it over and saw the name

'_Isabelle Harmony Cantrell.' H_er name.

"I can't believe this is really happening." She turned her attention to her parents. Her mom's eyes were big and red and her dad looked the saddest she had ever seen him. When she looked at them knew she couldn't blame them, for anything. They were given a baby by strangers and actually took her in. They loved, feed and sheltered her for seventeen years. She would never leave the Grangers. _They _were her parents. But why were they so upset? The Cantrell's were dead... there was no way she could or would leave them.

"They came by our door at one fifty seven on the morning of your first birthday. I remember it clearly. Your father had called me down and at the door were two people, a man and women. They shouldn't have been no older then twenty-four. The man was good looking. He had your hair color and blue eyes. His eyes were full of pain. He must've been crying…" Hermione silently listened. It was probably the last time someone had seen them alive.

Jane Granger made sure she remembered every detail. She knew the time would come when Hermione was to be told the truth and she was going to tell her the whole truth, not only part of it.

"Your mother, she was a beauty. She had the most beautiful skin. Her hair was black and she had it wrapped up in a bun. I only heard her voice once. It was the Mr. Cantrell that said everything. He told us to take you in and raise you as we would our own. He said that you weren't safe with them. The women just cried. The only time she smiled was when she looked down at you and said the only three words I ever heard her say, 'I love you'. She then handed you to me. The man handed your father two envelops said 'Thank you and please take good care of her.' Then they left, we never saw them again."

No one said anything. Hermione didn't know what to say or what to think. She just felt confused and tired.

"The other letter said what I just told you and when we were allowed to tell you." Her dad said. She was still holding on to his hand; it was the only thing keeping her from collapsing. Her head hurt more then ever.

"I – I have to think and read this by m-myself. My head is full and I just can't-"

"Honey we understand. Take all the time you want, this isn't something you get told everyday right?" She smiled at him and nodded. All she needed was to think it over and process it in her mind. Nothing would change. No one knew or would have to know…

"You should be so confused honey. Take your time and just call if you need us okay?" Jane said. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. Her mom immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Hermione" She whispered. Hermione returned the hug but she still felt there was something in the air that they weren't telling her. She let it go, she heard enough for one day.

"Love you to, mom". She stood for a few moments hugging her before leaving and then looking for her favorite spot in a park to help her think. There were many things Hermione Granger understood, but when all things came crashing down on her she had to take it steps at a time, and look through everything thoroughly. There was a war going, and at the moment she didn't know that being a Cantrell would put her in more danger then ever before.


	2. The Locket

**The Secret**

**The Locket **

By: dee-dee142

The park was just like any other in a muggle town; two pairs of swing sets, a sand box, a small jungle gym and large trees with braches that would cover a whole family picnic from the sun. The park may look ordinary but there was something special about it that Hermione liked. For one the park had been present throughout her whole life. So many memories were set in the park, good and bad; from falling from her bike to making her first friend. The park was also the place for her to clear her thoughts and think, to reorganize anything that had given her a migraine. She would head out her house and to her favorite spot, the seat under the tree. Her spot was always empty, every time she needed it and that day was no exception.

Hermione sat under the tree with the envelop sitting between her legs, waiting to be opened. A gust of wind flew by making her pull the cashmere sweater tighter around her. She was sure it wasn't past seven o'clock, but with the sun low in the sky, the chilly air and empty park she doubted it now. The witch was considering whether opening the letter would be the road to go. She didn't know where it would lead to. She liked to be secure about her actions.

Something in her mind kept tell her that she could always forget the letter, forget what her parents told her. The young witch could always head back into her warm, cozy home to finish eating her dinner, bid her parents goodnight and go into her room, read a nice book and forget that she was told that the Cantrell's were her biological family. But then just when that started to sound nice, the logical part of her brain reminded her that _she_ was a young witch, called Hermione Granger. Hiding and cowering was what she stood against.

She was a Gryffindor with lots a courage, brains and loyalty. The Grangers were serious when they told her about the war and she felt opening the envelope would help with the war going on in some way. With that in mind, she opened the expensive envelope, revealing a perfectly folded, ivory colored parchment. She weighed it on her hand still unopened. The sides were thick and from just looking at it she could tell it cost more then what she paid for a piece of parchment.

'_Only the best, for a Cantrell.'_ She remembered the quote from one of the few sections on the private Cantrell family. At the state of the parchment she could help but agree.

Hermione looked from left to right making sure there was no one around. She took a deep breath and opened the parchment slowly and delicately.

_My dearest Isabelle, _

_First and far most, you must know that your father and I love you very much. We know that you don't remember us but understand that we had to protect our family and giving you to the Grangers was the only way. Isabelle, we are a powerful family. Voldemort wanted us in his ranks of death eaters because of our great power and we couldn't bring that type of life to you or our family. We know this war will not be over anytime soon. _

_Your father and I hope that at least by now you have made the right decision in which side you are on. We left you with the Grangers and I'm sure they raised you to be against the war. But be aware that there's more to it Belle, but you will find out in due time. Keep your mind and eyes open, love. Don't forget your name; Isabelle Harmony Cantrell._

_Love, _

_Mya Harmony &_

_Alexander Bryant Cantrell _

Hermione read the letter over and over until she could mesmerize it. She was actually – disappointed. She expected more, like three or five pages more. But it was only two paragraphs, ten sentences, one-hundred fifty two words in perfect script. She was very disappointed.

'_Keep your mind and eyes open.' _It was obvious there was another secret involved. Something that wouldn't go past her well. Her name was very important, Mrs. Cantrell practically underlined it. Maybe that meant she would have to tell everyone - Hermione sighed. None of it made any sense. Why would they keep so much secrecy all these years then want her to expose it to all? No one even knew they had a child!

The clue were to painfully obvious. Something was missing or they had said to much. Hermione looked in the envelope and found a gold oval-shaped locket. On the front was her Cantrell initials 'IHC' and on the back it was the just the name 'Cantrell'. She reached to touch it and once she did, a flash of red passed through it. The second time it didn't do anything and she picked it up.

_Interesting. _

The locket had been made with and by magic. She had read about many different kinds of jewelries that were made the same way. They were passed down by pureblooded families in either in rings, bracelets or what she was currently holding in her hand; a locket.

Hermione looked down at hers again. It looked untouched, and brand new, even if it was locked up for almost eighteen years. She doubted was owned by someone before her.

She turned it over and slowly opened it. Inside was a picture of a baby girl. The longer she looked it made her realize it was her. Big brown eyes and hair. After a minute of staring at the picture in disbelief the picture got lighter and a loud wail started, Hermione quickly closed it. When she opened it again the same thing happened, after the fifth time she gave up and let out a frustrated grunt. The witch picked up the letter and skimmed though it again.

'_Don't forget your name; Isabelle Harmony Cantrell.' _Hermione looked from the paper to the locket and back again. Her brain was finally working.

'_One clue that leads to the other…' _She figured. She opened the locket a sixth time but this time she put it closer to her and said, "I am Isabelle Harmony Cantrell."

She felt like she usually did during apparition and she quickly turned to look at her house hoping her parents see her before her world went black.

* * *

Hermione grunted painfully. The first thing she felt was a major pain in her head. She slowly sat up and tired grabbing for anything to hold but there was nothing. She felt the floor; concrete floor not soft grass. She wasn't in the park any more. When Hermione opened her eyes she saw she was up high, on a hill of some sort. Straight ahead she saw the setting sun and a whole lot of weeds leading up to a few houses, a small town it seemed. Hermione looked around her. She sitting was on a road. On side of her was the weeds and sun, the other was a large, grey wall. The witch looked at it in wonder. The wall was old, dark and cracked in many places. There were deep gaps in it, as if someone had thrown large rocks or… if she was thinking as a witch it seemed like spells were thrown. Someone had once tried to get past the tall, thick wall.

Hermione rubbed her head. She needed to lean on something and there was no way she was going near the gray thing. She stood up slowly and found a tree. She sat facing the sun, her back against the tree.

The eerie silence was scaring her. Why was she here? Why would the Cantrell's lead her to a wall that seemed impossible to break down? Hermione let out a shuddered breath. She couldn't do this, least of all alone. She wished she hadn't found out about any of it. She wished her parents would've just continued lying to her. She wouldn't have gotten the letter and there for she wouldn't have gotten the locket… Hermione jumped. Where was the cursed locket? It was her only way back home…

She stood up from behind the tree and walked over to the middle of the road. She found the gold jewelry where she had landed. Just as she picked it up, Hermione heard a loud _crack _followed by a groan_. _

She ran over to hide behind a near by tree, her wand out by her side and the other holding the locket. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. Who would know about this place? Hermione heard the person get up and low footsteps that were walking further from her.

Her mind was racing. It was probably all a trick. Maybe it was death eaters that tricked her into coming here, Voldemort could easily put her parents under a curse.

But.. it was one wizard, one death eater and in missions usually they came in packs didn't they?

She heard the stranger tap the wall and Hermione frowned. _Why wasn't he looking for her?_ Hermione breathed in deeply, trying to calm her nerves. It hopefully wasn't a Death Eater. She peeked from behind the tree. He was facing the wall and didn't seem to know there was someone else there besides him. She saw his wand sticking out his cloak pocket and dangling from his left wrist was something long and gold.

The witch stepped from behind the tree quietly, and pointed her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" His wand flew to her hand and that's when he finally turned around. Hermione found herself looking at a boy that looked no older then her. He had bright hazel eyes; the pair of them glaring at her. His hair was a dark brown color, thin and pushed off to the side. He looked… familiar?

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Hermione asked. She was closer to him now; she had stepped up to get at better look at him. His eyes weren't hazel, they were a dark green. They went from annoyed to smug. She narrowed her eyes.

The young man didn't say anything. Instead she watched his gaze fall on the locket she had slipped over her head.

"How'd you get that-" He stepped closer and she stepped back. Hermione pointed the wand to his face.

"Who are you?" He opened his mouth then closed it again. He lifted his left arm and handed her the gold thing she had seen from behind the tree. Hermione hesitantly took it and saw it was an oval shaped locket, just like her own.

"I'm not an enemy. I'm just as lost and confused as you are." She looked back up at him and his eyes were hazel. What the hell?

"How'd you-" She shook her head. "You haven't answered my question." He had a small victorious smile on his face. It seemed so familiar and she didn't like it at all. When she looked back down at it, Hermione saw three letters 'NAC'. The initials could have stood for anything, but one name came to mind above all; Cantrell.

She looked at him shocked.

"There's no way - Are you my uncle or something?" She asked in disbelief. His face scrunched up in disgust.

"Do I look that old?" Again his attitude reminded her of someone. "Look, I found out about this, _thing,_" he gestured to the locket then the wall in front of them, "A few days ago. I saw your locket and I thought…" his voice flattered at the end. Hermione looked at him quizzically and surprised.

"You got a letter, from the Cantrell's?" He nodded. "And what did it say?" She asked curiously. The boy scoffed and frowned. "Why should I tell you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione just looked at him incredulously, "I have your wand!"

He sighed loudly.

"Right, it said that they were my real parents and how Voldemort was after them because of their power. A whole bunch of other bullshit that I don't believe because that damn locket just made me end up here!" He finished his speech with wide dark blue eyes.

"How'd you do that?" She whispered.

He shrugged. "I was born with it; but I didn't think it would work on you…" He muttered. Hermione shook her head; she was getting distracted.

If he was telling the truth then he was a Cantrell. And possibly her twin brother.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked a third time. She wanted to know why he seemed so familiar to her.

"The letter said Nathaniel Alexander Cantrell-" Hermione shook her head.

"No, what was you name before you found out about this?" His reaction made her hold her wand up again. He completely froze and his eyes seemed panicked.

"Who the hell are you?" He raised his arms in surrender.

"Promise won't curse me!"

Hermione shook her head. "Is there a reason why I would?"

He nodded.

"I go to Hogwarts and I'm in a house that you happen to hate." Her eyes widened. He was in Slytherin; she knew who he was now.

"Blaise Zabini." He nodded meekly. She couldn't believe she didn't recognize him. Yes, he was hardly ever seen near her but he was Malfoy's 'best friend'. Hermione shot a spell that tied his hands behind his back.

"Who'd you steal this from?" She demanded. It had to be a lie, there was no way a Cantrell could be a Slytherin!

"I didn't steal it from anyone. My parents had left it for me and I-"

"You're lying. They put me in muggle home for safe keeping. Why would they but you in the same danger Zabini? It doesn't make any sense, make up a better lie becau-"

Blaise just started to shake his head.

"Granger, just be quiet! I don't know why they put me under the care of those people! Damn it, I was only a year old! You want proof I gave it to you! You want the letter too? Perhaps a bottle of Veritaserum would make you feel better?"

She didn't nor could she believe him. It would be a miracle if she did. Blaise Zabini was the last thing she would've thought about if someone had told her there was still a living Cantrell. He was just – him. He was a Slytherin, a possible death eater, friends with Draco Malfoy. It was impossible to believe… but the look he was giving her was so sincere, she didn't know what to think.

"Listen, I know you're contemplating on whether or not to believe me. _You_ have my wand. _You_ need _me_ to get past this wall. Face it Granger, you don't know what you're going to do after this moment." Hermione felt like her brain was literally going to blow up. All day today she had been thinking and the rising headache was sure to last a long time. The one thing she could figure out was that he was right. She had no clue where, what, or why she was there and apparently he did. Blaise was her only way to figuring everything out. He knew it too, because he was currently looking at her with some smugness; she expected nothing more from a Slytherin.

"You know how to get past this thing?"

Blaise nodded.

"Yes I do; well I hope I'm right."

Hermione pondered about it for another moment then released his hands. He looked relieved but Hermione pointed the wand at his face.

"What side are you on?" Blaise looked at her then turned his gaze away to the floor.

"I'm on – Your side." He didn't seem certain but Hermione ignored it. She needed him, that's all she kept telling herself.

"Fine." The witch took a step back and Zabini turned to the wall again. He was examining it and she frowned. Didn't he say he knew how to get passed? She asked him.

"Well yes, but I'm looking for something. Just calm down and leave me to my work Granger." She would've retaliated or wacked him across the head with something but thought it was best not to.

They were there for a good ten minutes before Hermione choose to sit down. Not one person, car or carriage came passed them and she wondered what the road was for. There was a small town below and as the day grew darker the more Hermione thought that no one ever passed through this road. The tall, dark wall that was most likely the reason. She was planning on walking down there to look for a place to sleep; it didn't look like Zabini was getting the thing opened any time soon.

The wizard let out another frustrated growl, Hermione had to smile that time.

"Problem Zabini?" Blaise gave her an annoyed look before turning back around. She almost laughed.

"Can you give me my locket?" She handed it to him somewhat reluctantly. He just raised an eyebrow before taking it.

"Zabini have you come here before?" She asked.

"Yes I have." He side glanced at her. "I opened my locket three days ago."

"That can't be. We were at Hogwarts three days ago. Your parents mailed it to-" Okay so maybe she was still trying to prove he was lying.

"My parents died, Granger, almost a week ago, I came home from Hogwarts earlier. I found the letter with the many things they had left me." Hermione looked away from his gaze. She had thought that rumor had been a lie, a cover up for something else.

The awkward silence that followed only stopped with his question.

"Does anyone know about the letter?" he asked.

She looked at him but he was turned away. She couldn't tell where he was trying to get at.

"No, my parents gave it to me. I don't think they told anyone about it." He nodded. She felt another question looming.

"Do Potter and Weasley now you're here?" Ah, there it is.

"No they don't." She said it stiffly. Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if he knew about – the reason her and Ron were over. Draco Malfoy knew and they were close, the last she heard. The whole thing was just embarrassing, she choose not to think about it any longer.

"Hit a nerve?"

"Bug off Zabini."

He chuckled quietly and that was the last they spoke for the moment.

Hermione was looking off down the hills, when Blaise stood in front of her a victorious smile on his face.

"I need your locket." Hermione stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"You need my locket? For what ever reason?" He guided her to the wall and right in the middle, almost invisible and gone with the rest of the wall were two oval shaped holes. Hermione hesitantly put her locket in; it was a perfect fit. She took a step back and allowed Zabini to put his in.

The witch and wizard watched as a red light passed over their lockets, just as what happened to Hermione when she first touched it. Then a straight line went down through the middle, between the two lockets and down to the floor. They heard, what sounded like an old gate opening and the ground vibrated softly. The walls started to move and the wider they pulled apart the more the witch and wizard saw of the great Cantrell Manor.


	3. Cantrell Manor

**The Secret **

**Cantrell Manor **

By: dee-dee142

* * *

It looked like a castle; probably a miniature one but still a castle all the same. It was about ten times bigger then her home. She didn't see much because the sun was so low in the sky but what she did see was the shady bricks. Every window was empty and dark. It didn't look as scary as Hermione imagined. The manor had spent eighteen years abounded and it didn't have a haunted look about it, like say the Malfoy Manor had. On the outside there were rose bushes, flowers and many different types of plants. Some of them still held their color after all the years and others turned a dead yellow, like the dead grass surrounding the manor.

"Granger." Blaise handed her the locket which she pulled over her head. The walls behind them closed back up again with a loud thud. They started walking up the pathway and the further they went the more Hermione made out. At the entrance there were wide wooden doors that matched the dark bricks. At the bottom to the left were long and wide glass windows.

Zabini cleared his throat and Hermione looked at him clearly annoyed. He gave her the same look in return. "You know ignoring me will bring us nowhere. Don't you want to figure at least something out?"

"And what can we possibly figure out from out here Zabini?" She rolled her eyes and continued walking straight ahead.

"Oh don't know." He said sarcastically, earning a glare. "How about the fact about us being related. You know twins?" She had to grimace at the words.

"Ok, if we're twins we might have the same birthday … if our parents hadn't lied to us about that also." She had thought about it. She didn't want the answer but then she did. It would prove he wasn't lying, that he was in fact going though the whole this with he; she wasn't alone. But then again it would mean Zabini was her brother; blood, family. She _didn't_ want that.

"I was born September nineteen, nineteen seventy nine." Blaise said it confidently and Hermione wondered if he was having the same doubts as her. If he was then he was covering them up nicely.

"Well - mine is to." She thought the conversation would end there, a little awkward silence would follow but that was the first thing she learned from him; he liked to talk things out. He didn't avoid an issue.

"You wanted to hear that and yet you didn't."And he could read the truth in her eyes. She found it intimidating.

"I'm just - Do you really want to be related to me? I assure you that I…don't. I've seen you at Hogwarts. You're in Slytherin and friends with Draco Malfoy. I'm not usually one that judges people on their friends or houses but – it's bizarre. I don't know you at all Zabini. I've spent my years at Hogwarts and you know who I'm friends with. It pretty much tells you everything."

"I see who your friends with Granger. And look how great that's turned out for you." Hermione gasped. _He did not just say that._

"How dare you -"

"Judge you or your friends? The same way you did to me Granger. You just said you don't judge and it was the biggest hypocrisy I have ever seen." He said it calmly only a bit of anger in his voice, his arms crossed.

"You don't know me, fine. But you really have to learn to give people chances. I know now why you have only those two assholes as friends Granger. Don't think it is because everyone hates or envies you Granger. You just don't give people the opportunity to."

Hermione told herself to wait until he was finished. She was angry, no beyond angry. She was furious.

"Listen, you know nothing about me Zabini so don't tell me about myself. I know who I am and don't need you or any one else to tell me! I never saw you walk up to introduce yourself in the last six years we have been in school. Matter a fact I never saw you present yourself to _one_ person in my house. Now you stand here calling me a hypocrite?" He looked away from her gaze.

"One question; did you refrain yourself from talking to me because I was in Gryffindor or because I was the 'Mudblood' and your dear friend Malfoy told you not to?"

His silence answered her question.

Hermione turned from him and continued walking forward. She couldn't do this. She couldn't figure out answers with someone that she only argued with. It was impossible and someone might end up dead; it was not going to be her.

They continued walking in silence and just when she thought she shut him up for the rest of the day, Blaise went and opened his mouth. Hermione sighed tiredly.

Stupid Slytherin.

"Ok fine Granger. Your right." Her jaw dropped. What?

"What?"

"I said your right, and I think we should start over." He paused and scratched the back of his head. Then he stuck out his hand. "Hello I'm Blaise Zabini." He had a smile on the corner of his face but the rest held all seriousness. Hermione looked at him weirdly. Why were so many Slytherins acting strange lately?

His dark hazel eyes were in her and she found herself shaking his hand. Hermione could tell he had more to say; his mouth opened then closed twice. She guessed he had reached his limit.

"I'm sorry." He said finally; it was a genuine apology and it had caught her off guard. Blaise didn't wait for her to say anything. He just let go of her hand and continued the walk up the pathway.

"I will _eventually_, forgive you Zabini." She declared. He stopped to look back at her then nodded. His eyes were bright hazel now. Hermione knew she wasn't going crazy; how did he change his eye color? She had heard of a spell that could do that but his wand was currently in her hand.

"What Granger?" Blaise asked. His face was scrunched up in suspicion and Hermione shook her head. She had to stop looking at people for so long.

"Nothing just – how do you change your eye color so quickly with no wand in your possession?" The door entrance wasn't that far now. The sun was almost completely down and in the dark she hardly saw anything. Her goal was just to get passed the doors and in the house.

She glanced at the wizard and found him laughing. She frowned.

"I was born gifted I guess." He said and Hermione scowled.

"You don't believe me, but it's true. They change according to my mood and sometimes to suit others." Hermione looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean 'suit others'?"

"It mostly works on girls but sometimes on boys. Someone may be beyond angry but when they look at my eyes they calm down, bit by bit. My eyes they also lure people, I use that to my advantage though. Girls at Hogwarts-"

"Thanks Zabini but that's enough. No one needs to hear about your Hogwarts escapades." She looked at him disgustedly and Blaise smirked.

"I was born with a gift - and you weren't. Maybe the first born gets all the good genes." He joked. Hermione cracked a smile.

"Wait a minute who says you're the oldest?"

Zabini gave her a look and she laughed quietly. She felt a bit relaxed, just a bit. Laughing always relieved her from stress but it was also she felt there was no need to be on her guard, the gates were closed and there was no one around to pounce or attack her. Blaise didn't have his wand and she doubted anyone could apparate past the wall; she was safe.

They made it to the entrance with Blaise going first. He turned the knob and the door was unlocked. They shared a look. Something wasn't right. Hermione held both wands tightly in her hand as Blaise opened he doors. She gasped at the scene.

Everything was in disarray. Dust and Parchment was all over the place. Frames and furniture were broken and split in tiny pieces all over. One of the hallway walls looked as if something charged through it making a big hole. The place was dark and murky with light only coming from a single oil lamp in the middle of the hall. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes by just looking at the sight. Something horrible and big happened there

"This place looks horrible. Who would do this?" Her voice cracked. She did a quick lumos charm with Zabini's wand and the other was in her right hand prepared for any attack. She walked a few steps inside and it looked worse the more she walked in. There were pieces of burnt wood and glass all over the floor. She looked around and cringed away from the walls.

"It looks like a war happened in here." Blaise was quiet the whole time until then. He hadn't taken a step in yet, he was looking around for something. Finally, he walked in and stopped at the wall opposite her.

"Is that…" She whispered, and then looked at him in confirmation. Blaise nodded and walked closer to it.

"The Dark Mark." He turned to look at her. He had a certain look in his eye that she couldn't place.

"Death Eaters did this." His eyes turn dark again but this time in anger. The two continued walking around the deserted mansion and were met with the same thing almost everywhere. Burnt parchment and wood, twisted chairs and sliced couches. In one of the room they found a death eater mask and they quickly put it on fire.

Hermione found herself tearing while looking around the place. The Cantrell's were attacked in there home and for the first time she felt something towards them. They died in they're home, where they should've felt they were safest. Both of them put their kids before themselves and made sure they were in a safer house; an anonymous house. Right then, she held more respect for them then she had for anyone else.

Hermione and Blaise found themselves in the kitchen; it was the only place in the mansion that wasn't as bad as the rest. It was small compared to other kitchens she had seen. There were cabinets, an oven, microwave and a refrigerator. All in all a normal/muggle kitchen the only thing that a wizard might've realized were dirty pillow cases in a small corner; house elves had worked there

"They are monsters. The Death Eaters made this place feel ghastly and haunted." Hermione said. She stood leaning on a wall with her arms crossed over he chest and her gaze on the floor.

"It is. The death eaters must've appeared inside once they went through the ward. The Cantrell's weren't stupid enough to leave it unprotected, something may have happened that they got in." His voice sounded grave.

"They got in. I doubt that anyone else found the way to. It looks like no one touched this place since the night it happened. Either that or everyone has been to scared to come in here." She paused.

"You think this happened before they separated us?" Hermione asked quietly.

Blaise shook his head. "No, I think they might've left us before. Why would they go out then come back in? Death was only awaiting them here…" Hermione shuddered. It was a horrible thought to think.

She tried to busy herself by looking around. In one of the shelves, Hermione found potion veils. One of them caught her eyes; veritaserum, she put in her pocket discreetly and continued her rummaging around.

"The parchments must've been of importance because it's scattered and burnt. It looks like they were looking for answers also." Blaise said. Hermione looked back at him. He took a seat on one of the stools and put on a concentrated face.

"What do you know of the Cantrell's, Granger?" He asked.

"I don't know much. They were purebloods, powerful but on the light side of the war. The last two – well our..." Hermione trailed off and Zabini nodded. He knew what she couldn't say. "-Were said to be some type of heroes but its never been told why. They had done something big and secretive. I always read the same ending in all off the articles or books about them; The last of the Cantrell's die. No heir was every produced." She paused.

"No one had known they had kids..." Hermione finished slowly. No one knew, none of the books said there was a living Cantrell that was alive and walking the streets. She wondered why they had kept it such a secret. Yes, they had done it for they're safety but… for two years? Without anyone knowing that they had twins? Why such a big secrecy over them…?

"Is that all you know?" Blaise asked, retrieving her from her thoughts. Hermione frowned. "Why? You know more?"

"I had time on my hands."

"What else did you find out?" She was impressed. How he had more information was a mystery to her.

"One of them was in Slytherin."

"What? Which one?"

She'd known they went to Hogwarts but the books never showed the houses. Everything about them was private, kept away from any public eyes. They only showed facts that were necessary to know. The basics; name, importance, and family background. The longest she'd seen anything about them was one page and a half.

"Mya Harmony Cantrell, lady Cantrell." Blaise had a knowing smirk on his face. Hermione just scowled.

"Her real name was Mariah Harmony Malone. She changed it because she had her grandmother's name. Old Mariah had horrible beliefs and was known for creating dark spells and potions.

The Malone's were a pureblooded family consisting of dark people. They were great supporters of You-Know-Who. She was different from the rest of her family and they had known the moment she was born. She was brought up with dark magic but she turned out the exact opposite and was cut off from the family when they found out she associated with Cantrell." Blaise turned his attention to one of the many cabinets. There was something in his eyes he didn't want her to read.

"Are any of the Marlone's still alive?" Hermione sat on the floor her head resting on the wall.

"Yes. She had two brothers. One of them are married and a known death eater. The other…hasn't been seen in a long time."

"What about Alexander?" She wasn't comfortable calling him 'dad', she reserved that name for one man only; Andrew Granger. Calling someone else it made her feel like she was betraying him in some way.

"I don't know much about him. He was pure Cantrell and books don't share much about that family." Blaise said. She moved from off the floor and went to the door of the kitchen, contemplating if she should wonder leave or not. She wanted to ask him more questions. In the end she turned back to him. Blaise was standing with a bottle of wine. He looked at the date then put it back. "This place has been here for many, many decades." He informed her.

"How do you know so much about her?" She watched him slowly turn back around.

"When my parents died and left everything to me, I found a lot of things in relation to them. My mom, Louise Zabini, was friends with Mrs. Cantrell when they were at Hogwarts. I've found pictures and parchment that proved it but they weren't best friends. Just two student who were both very smart and always paired off together in potions class."

So Mrs. Cantrell knew the Zabini's, somewhat.

"Why do you think they put you back in a pureblood family? Do you think your mom asked to keep you?" The questions were the most unexplained, and hardest to answer. If she was put under the care of muggles for safe keeping, why put their son under purebloods who were connected to Voldemort?

"I don't know. People have their reasons Hermione, we should find out soon if fix up this house and look around for answers." Hermione nodded and existed out of the kitchen to the horrible mess outside of it.

She didn't pay attention to the garbage around her. Her parents, the Grangers, were on her mind. Did they know of this? What was the point of sending her to a place where such a misfortune happened? Why now? She planned on going back to see them, they acted really strange when she left them, like if they….

Hermione put the horrible thought in the back of her mind and looked around the house, wand ready. She kept walking and tripped over something hard, kneeling down she took off the burnt pieces of wood and paper. It was big and when she took everything off she gasped.

It was the portrait of the famous pair. Alexander stood beside his wife, smiling down at her. His short brown hair was held at the nape of his neck and he had young blue eyes. A beautiful smile graced his face as he looked down at his wife. Hermione looked at the beautiful women standing beside him. She stood struck by her beauty. Mya Cantrell had porcelain skin that made her look unreal. Her eyes reminded Hermione of Blaise's and she didn't have to wonder any longer of where he had gotten them from. She had long, straight and black hair that fell into soft curls down her back. She was smiling and laughing, as if trying to make the most of the horrible war that was going on at the time. Hermione felt as if the beautiful women knew she was there. She was mesmerized by the portrait and reached up to touch her mothers face. It was like Mya was telling her that the second war would end up alright and her problems were only temporarily, she would get through them. She had to be strong.

Hermione stood up and turned away from the pair in the portrait and the happy ending she wished she could happen. Hermione headed back to the kitchens with a goal to tell Blaise of the picture. She opened the door back up again and froze. Blaise was on his knees clutching his left forearm in pain. His face was pinched together and his breath came out loudly. He was in pain.

"B-Blaise?" Hermione whispered stepping closer to him. She tried to look at his arm but he stepped back.

His hand slipped and Hermione gasped in horror.

There was a bright dark mark crawling on his forearm.


	4. The Dark Mark

**The Secret**

**The Dark Mark**

By: dee-dee142

* * *

_Stupid._ That was the only word that went through Hermione's head. For the smartest witch at Hogwarts she was really _dense._ Not only dense but she was also naïve. A death eater, all the clues were there and she still believed the lying Slytherin. Was she really that desperate? After the betrayal of Harry and Ron, would she look for a friendship in a lying Slytherin? A _death eater_?

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Hermione mumbled. Dizziness overtook her and she suddenly felt heavy. What _is_ happening? She saw Zabini move and she gripped her wand, trying her best to get past the dizziness. Hermione saw him slowly stand back up, his hand over his mark. He wouldn't look at her in the eyes; his gaze was held on the floor. _Pathetic, Lying bastard_.

"Hermione-"

"It's Granger, to you!" Her headache increased. '_Don't scream Hermione, no screaming.' _

"Look let me explain-"

"Explain what? How you led me here to ambush me? To kill me? Go ahead and try, because I've fought bigger and stronger things then you Zabini! You won't achieve anything." The witch said as calmly as she could.

"I wasn't trying to kill you! Why would I go through all the trouble to go into this house-?"

"For you could be more convincing. I know how you _monsters_ work. Have you forgotten I've spent seven years of my life facing them? How long have you been in the business Zabini? Three months? A week? You can't even handle the pain of the mark!" She couldn't take it anymore. Everything seemed murky, darker then it already was. She could only she parts of Blaise. _This is not good, pull yourself together Hermione!_

"Hermione look, I'm not- I don't-" He hissed in pain and looked at his mark. For the first time he looked at her and his eyes widened in shock.

"You look horrible, Granger. Why don't you sit down-" He walked toward her and she lifted her wand lazily. "Don't touch me!" she breathed out. He looked concerned put backed off, put on his cloak and walked to the kitchen door.

"I have to go…. But please don't go anywhere stay here and I promise I'll explain everything when I get back. Just… don't go, please!" He picked up his wand from the floor and ran down the hall and out the door. The click of the door was the last thing she heard before darkness consumed her.

* * *

When Hermione woke up she found herself lying on the hard floor, confused and unsteady. Her body was trembling and she felt as if her fingers where frozen. The surroundings were bleary and she struggled to get a hold of her head.

"Urg…" She could hardly make out anything in the dark room. She felt around for her wand, with trembling hands. Once she got a hold of it she put a quick warming charm over her body.

Hermione relaxed and sat with her head to her knees, trying to pull her thoughts together.

'_Just what the hell did I get myself into?_' Hermione asked herself. It was hard to believe that a week ago she was calmly sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating pie and talking happily with her friends. Now, she felt like she was being held captive. Hermione knew she could just get up, leave and not look back, but something was holding her back keeping her stationed on the cold floor. Why wasn't she running for her life? A death eater could be back at any moment and she decided to take a short nap then just sit there? What was holding her back?

She still wanted the answers. She had learned about herself and her background. The reason she was a witch and she wanted to learn more_. _

All she knew at the time was that Blaise Zabini was a death eater. Some part of her brain believed he was actually her twin. Because of the portrait she had seen… His eyes looked exactly like Mya's. She doubted that was just a coincidence. Maybe he was telling the truth…

But He was a death eater… who hadn't killed her. She had seen the expressions on his face, the look in his eyes. She had seen confusion, honesty, sincerity, and concern… All that she was sure she held at some point during the whole thing. Was he that good of an actor? Was he fooling her or telling the truth?

'What the hell are you doing Hermione?' The logical thoughts were getting to her reminding her it is war.

'Never trust a Slytherin…' Someone once told her.

'_That should be enough right_?' Hermione reassured herself. Because some had told her Slytherin were bad did she really have t o believe all of them were. Could all of them really be the same person? Untrustworthy and can betray you without a blink of an eye. But then again Ron had did all that to her and he was in the opposite house.

"He's a death eater… then why don't I want to believe it? Why don't I leave?" She whispered in the dark silence. Some part of her wanted to believe Blaise _couldn't _or _wouldn't_ harm her. That he was on her side and the mark that she had seen just just her imagination.

In the distance, Hermione heard a loud _crack. _They could apparate? She disregarded the thought for later. The witch left the chaotic kitchen and hid in the dark shadows of the halls. Hermione heard a door opening then a low murmur and two pairs of feet broke the dead silence. Hermione braced herself closer to the wall.

"…I don't know why you asked me to come. What help am I?" One of the pair said angrily.

"Think about that for a second, would you?" She recognized Blaise's voice.

"I really think you should do this on your own Blaise. Whatever _it_ is that brought only the two of you here. They should have a reason not to invite me don't you think?" There was a moment of silence before she heard a deep sigh.

"You're right. I just- I'm going to handle this myself. Thanks anyway…"

"I'll come back in a week, to check if you're still alive." They laughed with what seemed like no humor, and Hermione heard footsteps going the opposite way. She wondered who it was.

"Draco, remember, don't tell your father or anyone else! "

Malfoy laughed and said "Never and its not like can Blaise." He left the house with a loud _crack_.

Blaise stayed in his spot for a few seconds before he entered the kitchen. Hermione slowly eased off the wall and quietly walked through the dark hallways. She hadn't bothered to light up her wand, not wanting to drawn attention to herself . She turned a corner and tripped over something falling on her face.

"Ah!" She tried to keep her cry as low as possible. The witch felt her head and winced at the sore then again when she came in contact to blood. _'Why is this happening to me?' _Hermione cried to herself. She wished she was at home talking to her parents, about her year and then hearing her dad's corny joke he got off a magazine. With that image in mind she felt tears come down her cheeks. _'Why the hell did I leave?'_ Another miserable thought.

"Ms. Cantrell?" It was a small and squeaky voice. Hermione looked up, through her teary eyes, and was met with the big eyes of a house elf. She took out her wand and illuminated it. His bald head showed in the light of the wand and the grimy pillow case that went over his little body. The elf looked like any other elf but at the same time… different. The small creature's eyes seemed to drag down his face appearing as ovals, not golf balls that she remembered Dobby had.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked quietly. The elf took a step back and then bowed.

"Billy was ordered to get you Ms. Cantrell. Billy has been serving this family for as long as he can remember and has been left in the Cantrell Manor since Alexander and Mya Cantrell died. Billy has been left with family secrets that he has to share with the Cantrell heirs." Hermione quickly stood up and looked at the small elf.

"What you said your name was?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Billy, miss." Why hadn't he come before? She looked at him suspiciously.

"How am I to know you can be trusted?" The elf looked appalled, if it was possible.

"Billy will never betray anyone in the family. Billy-" Hermione heard loud footsteps somewhere near and she crouched down to the elf's level.

"You have the answers?" The elf nodded his head vigorously.

"Lead the way." The pair took off down the hall in a rush, Hermione practically ran to catch up with Billy. They passed many doors and portraits. One door was open and she caught sight of many scrolls. Many where nailed to the wall and others sat on shelves. She promised herself she would go in there someday.

"Here we are." They stopped in front of a blank portrait.

"All the answers are in the other side of the portrait. Miss, would you please enter first?" The elf poked Hermione in the side and she stumbled forward. She gave the elf a wary look. "Are you sure?" The elf nodded its bald head and took a step back giving her more space.

She ended up in a dark room. Hermione couldn't see anything, even with the wand. She felt for a wall but withdrew her hand quickly; the second she did her body went cold. The portrait then closed and she was terrified to the bone.

"Help!" Hermione screamed. Her voice only echoed. _Where the hell am I?_' Suddenly she felt a strong force pulling her at the arm. She kicked and shoved but it wouldn't let go. The thing just held on tighter. All of a sudden, she felt like she was being sucked in through a tube.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes she was met with tall grass. She groaned and rolled over on her back. The moon and stars gazed back at her. _Where the hell am I_? Hermione asked herself. She took in her surroundings and recognized them immediately. She was at the Muggle Park near the Granger's house. Now she was more confused then ever. Hermione sat up and slowly stood on her feet. She looked at her arm and found it bruised and bloody.

A million questions were running in her mind but they all stopped when her locket started heating up on her chest. She took it off and put it in her pocket. With a goal set in her mind she walked on her way to her home; the Grangers house. One she was one street away she heard yells. Muggles where running towards her with crying kids at their side.

"Run! Someone call the police!" Everyone was yelling running in complete chaos. Hermione walked the opposite way they were headed. _What is going on?_ She saw a young woman running her way and stopped her. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest.

"Can you tell me what's going on please?" Hermione asked her hurriedly. The women looked horrible. Big tears were running down her face and her hair was a mess.

"T-t-there's a big fire at the house just around the corner, t-two people were in there a-and m-my little sister was riding her b-bike just around here! It's just h-h-horrible. The fire is just getting bigger and bigger you h-have to g-go Hun," Hermione felt her heart stop. She knew the house the lady was talking about but refused to believe it was….. NO!

"Wher-where, are you going?! You must go the-" Hermione didn't hear her. She just kept running. There was no way it was her parent's house. She ran past the fire fighters who were trying to lead the people away. Finally she ran around the corner and stopped at the sight of the blazing fire. The fire consumed what she once called her home. She kept out her wand; bruised arm forgotten. Her parents were in there and she had to get them out. That was the only thought running through her head as she stepped toward the ragging fire. She was just a foot away from it was she felt the same force pull her and the fire faded away, leaving a horrible imprint in her mind of her childhood home. Before getting sucked into it she caught sight of the dark mark right above the house.


	5. A Catastrophe

**The Secret**

**A Catastrophe**

by: dee-dee142

* * *

Hermione awoke to an excruciating headache. She felt like a hammer was hitting her brain from the inside. She tried sitting up, but her body felt like it was on fire. She lifted on of her arm and groaned in pain. Her right arm was broken, she was sure of it. Her left was fine and when she felt her head was bandaged all around.

"Hermione…" Someone was calling her. All she knew at the moment was that she was lying down on a bed. Where was she and why was she there in the first place? What happened? A million thoughts ran through her head making her headache more painful.

"….You had no right…." Who is yelling? What was going on? Hermione opened her eyes but closed them once again. It was too bright and she couldn't make out anything. She tried remembering what happened the day before and came up with nothing.

"…I don't care! She's been through a lot and you…" Blaise. Hermione remembered only pieces; Blaise, manor, death eater, Billy and fire - Fire!

"….Don't start that shit with me! You don't know anything…. You've sat here for sixteen years…" The fire. Her house was on fire. She remembered all the screaming muggles and the ragging flames. The dark mark that stood on top of her home and her parents….

"Blaise?" Hermione called quietly, her voice was hoarse and rough, as if she hadn't talked in months. She quietly waited but he didn't come. She could still hear him arguing with a voice she didn't recognize. Using all her strength, the witch sat up. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the bright light. She made out the white bandage around her right arm. Hermione looked down at her other arm and just found minor burns and a few cuts. It didn't look bad; she was sill alive.

Hermione slowly stood up from the bed. She kept walking and almost made it out the door when she fell. The argument in the other room stopped and Blaise ran in. He picked her up and she used all her force to push him off.

"Hermione you have to rest. Just get on the bed-" He tried getting her up again but she only pushed him again.

"No- I have to-"

"…rest. Hermione you don't know what happened-" He grabbed her again. Hermione took out her wand and lazily pointed it at him, ignoring the pain of her arm.

"Leave me alone Blaise! My parents are stuck in a fire and I have to get them." Hermione tried sitting up.

"Hermione you-"

"No, let me go they're waiting for me to save them Blaise. They are the only thing I have left." Her voice cracked but she was determined not to cry. Blaise let go of her and she dropped to the floor silent tears running down her face.

"You've been sleeping for three days." Blaise said softly. Hermione turned around to look at him.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. That just couldn't be possible! How could her body shut down when her parents were in danger?

"You've been asleep for three days. I followed you soon after you went through the portrait. Hermione, they found your parents in the fire-" The witch was hardly listening; instead she stared numbly at the white wall. _There was no way. They had to still be alive! … Please_

"… They found them in the kitchen with all the ruins if the house - "

"Take me." She said quietly. Blaise looked at her worriedly.

"I don't think that's the best thing-"

"Take me, or I'll go myself." Nothing was going to stop her, not even the growing headache. At the moment she didn't know what to feel but she had to go see it herself. Blaise just looked at her and before he knew it, she disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

Hermione appeared outside her home. There was nothing left of it just burnt pieces of wood and furniture. The neighborhood was quiet and eerie. The trees were swaying to the wind, making soft music as if trying to help her with her pain. The sounds soothed her. They reminded her of days when her mom use to chase her around the front yard when she was in diapers. The memory made her silent tears turn into loud sobs.

She went inside the wreck and picked up a broken picture frame that survived the fire. It was a picture they took last Christmas. The large tree full of decorations, the presents and they were wearing the sweaters that Mrs. Weasley sent them early that morning. Her dad loved them from the moment he unwrapped them and with all his excitement he fell onto the couch and smashed her mother's vase. The look on his face was priceless and Hermione almost laughed just remembering it. _'There won't be moments like that anymore Herms'_ an evil voice whispered in her head. Her parents were dead and there was nothing she could do about it. Just to move on, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be able she do that either. The Death Eaters did damage to her this time. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and didn't bother to look who it was.

"They were already dead before the fire hit. All clues led back to magic and when the Aurors got here they said it was death-"

"Eaters, yes I saw the dark mark above the house."

Blaise just pulled her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder and put her free arm around his waist. Hermione forgot everything at the moment and held on to his comfort. She needed someone there and Blaise was the only person available for it. She couldn't go to anyone else and she didn't think to go to anyone else.

They stayed in complete silence and Hermione didn't know how long they stood there, but when the sun stared setting they made there way to the park, under the tree.

Hermione took the time to think, clear her head. She felt pain in her chest when she went though all the events. Why did it have to happen to her, now? This war was ruining her life and the ones of the people she loved.

Hermione let out a strangled sob and Blaise continued rubbing her arms. She looked up at him. Where were her friends? The ones she had for seven years. They weren't there supporting her. Did they even know? Had the aurors let the news out yet? They had no clue about where she was and probably just thought the death Eaters had her.

Blaise let out a deep breath and leaned back onto the bark of the tree.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly. She didn't answer right away, fixing the words in her head.

"I'm wondering…where does everyone think I am? Do they think I died with them or…"

"I don't know. But when I came by yesterday I saw Lupin and Potter looking around. They looked worried." It was comforting words to her. Harry was always one to worry and it suddenly made her feel guilty that she didn't tell them where she was. Hermione made a mental note to send him a letter. Soon. There was a war going on with death eaters running around creating havoc, the last thing he should have to worry about was her at the hands of Voldemort.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself. Blaise looked down in confusion and she pushed him away from her. Hermione looked at him with big eyes then her eyes went to the dark mark that was out in the open. Looking at it made cringe; it was the mark she had seen above her home. She detested the thing now more then she ever had.

Blaise caught what she was looking at and pulled down the sleeve of his sweater. Hermione heard him take a deep sign.

"I'm not a death eater." He said lamely.

"You're not a death eater? Don't you mean a murderer? Do you seriously expect me to believe that crap when the evidence is right there on your forearm!" She asked with disgust.

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it Blaise? How am I suppose to 'trust' you when – you might just kill me when I have my back turned?" Hermione practically yelled. She wasn't that angry about. Half of the things coming out her mouth, even she believed wasn't true. She was just taking out her anger and on the wrong person. Hermione knew she shouldn't be blaming any one on the death of her parents but Blaise was there and – no one else was…

Blaise looked at her calmly. "Hermione-"

"Don't call me Hermione! You have no right. Because of you I'm stuck here and my parent are dead-"

"Shut up! Don't start on that shit _Granger_. I saved your life from that fire!" His eyes were dark and he was now standing in front of her, cutting off her gaze to the jungle gym.

"I can't believe you think I'm still out to kill you! Don't you think I would have done it by now? Do you think I would have saved you from the flames? From the creature that wanted to _kill _you? Granger I would only put my life on hold for less then a hand full of people! Even less then that now that my parents are dead! Don't think you're the only one that has lost their parents!" Blaise paused to close his eyes and calm down. When he opened them they were his normal hazel color.

"I'm not going to kill you; I'm actually putting myself in danger for just being here with you." Hermione looked at him, and she saw honesty. She felt tears come to her eyes and instead of blowing up on him, she hugged him.

She cried for a while. When they took a seat on the ground she slowly stopped and started playing with the grass. The peaceful silence was helping her think clearly.

"W-what happened with Billy?" He was the one that led her to other portrait of hell. The elf said he had the answers and she walked right into the trap.

Why did it lead her back home? Was the elf trying to show her the death of her parents? To make her miserable and depressed… break her heart and make sure she remembered why and how? Whatever Billy was planning had only been a few minutes late or maybe perfectly on time…Either way she had a clear picture of the horrible flames and dark mark that made it the worst memory of her life. She felt the pain in her chest increase by just thinking about, it so she tried to listen to Blaise's words.

Blaise was angry while talking about the horrid little creature "….you're actually calling it by a name? Hermione the thing led you to what I assume must be the last thing you would want to remember…"

Her parents were dead and she couldn't help but wonder if – if she had stayed maybe she could have prevented everything. Her parents would have been alive and she would there with them; to see her mom's smile when Hermione told her about her usual crazy year at Hogwarts, or sitting with her dad on the kitchen counter and watch him make faces at the exotic dinner they had made together. Hermione felt the tears come to her eyes. She remembered the last memory she had with them…

"_You should be so confused honey. Take your time and just call if you need us okay?" Jane said. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. Her mom immediately pulled her into a hug. _

"_I love you, Hermione" She whispered. _

"_Love you to, mom". She stood for a few moments hugging her before leaving_

The way that she remembered it made her feel like her mom, both of them, knew what would happen only hours later. Like it was all planned; tell her the news, give up the letter, say goodbye and finally wait for death eater to come and kill us - without fighting back? Her parents wouldn't do that… right? Did they know there was going to be an attack and gave her the letter so she would be safe and leave them behind?

"…I couldn't find the thing after I had put you to sleep so I went searching around the manor…"

Blaise had gotten the letter before her and hadn't opened the locket until she had but how would that be possible? Everything happened in an organized way, like if someone had through the whole process a million time and finally decided to put it into action. But if that was true it meant her parents had to know what time not to and when they were supposed to. And the elf, Billy, should have known when to appear to her and the time she was suppose to be in the portrait, to see the flames engulf her home. Everything happened in a well organized order, even the death eaters…

'_The Cantrell's were behind everything.'_ It was the only conclusion Hermione came up with, the only thing that made sense. But at the same time it seemed impossible. All the Cantrell's –excluding Blaise and herself- where dead, but all the secrets that were around the mysterious family wouldn't convince you of that said fact. The more the she thought about the more Hermione believed it was true; that there was in fact another Cantrell roaming the earth. That must've been who Blaise was screaming earlier in the day!

"Hermione, Hermione! Are you listening?" Blaise snapped his fingers and she drew her attention to the boy now standing beside her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He gave her a grim smile before answering. "We have someone else staying with us at the manor." Hermione raised an eyebrow. She was right…

"I think its time for you to meet Alexander Bryant Cantrell."

"Who exactly?" She asked just to clear it all out.

"Our beloved father."


	6. Surprises

**The Secret**

**Surprises**

By: dee-dee142

* * *

_Father. _Hermione hated the word. Whether she thought about it or if someone had said it, the word now brought a churn in her stomach making her feel a bit nauseated.

It was just – unexplainable, and none-the-less she was hearing it from Blaise Zabini

'…_our father'. Urgh._

Hermione Grangers mother and father were dead; gone with the rest of their home and her heart. She personally thought she was in shock. Her brain still hadn't wrapped around the fact that they were gone and what to do about the whole situation. She didn't know what would come next or what to do next. Everything was just coming by to fast. She needed a friend, someone who would understand her and help her through her hurting. Only one head popped up in her brain and it was Harry. She needed _Harry Potter_.

The thought hadn't surprised her. Harry was not innocent in the whole situation with Ron, but he wasn't exactly deep in the guilty bag neither. Harry was her best friend, the most understanding and thoughtful friend she ever had. Hermione knew he had to be worried sick about her – he had a knack to do that, six years of friendship taught her so. She needed to go to the headquarters and tell the others she was okay. Soon.

The chaos in the house must've been beyond controllable. They had no clue where she was and were probably planning a surprise attack on the death eaters. Someone might be hurt and she would feel that it was all her fault.

The trip to Number 12, Grimmauld Place would be a hard one, whenever Hermione chose to go. When she got there would she tell them the truth? That she was _one_ of the heirs to the mysterious and powerful Cantrell family? Then there was Blaise. How could she explain that her twin was on the opposite side and a death eater? The trip didn't sound all that worth going to any longer, but a small voice in the back of her head stuck with it and it wasn't going down.

The both of them were waiting a dark hallway. They had just apparated back to the manor and Blaise informed her that the manor didn't have any apparition wards; they went down once the two lockets were put in.

He pushed her forward and she turned to glare at him. Blaise ignored her and continued walking ahead of her, she just stared after him.

Blaise Zabini was like a hard puzzle for her to put together. He was there for her and comforted her when she needed it. But what side was he on? He didn't turn her in and by the looks of it he hadn't told anyone that he was a Cantrell, except Malfoy. Malfoy... He had surprised her to. He was the only one that told her about Ron. Seriously, what was wrong with the Slytherins these days? Hermione laughed with dark humor. In the past week Slytherin's were the ones helping her out. _Hilarious, _right_?_

Blaise stood outside of a closed door and looked at her as she approached. She knew that look. He was telling her to calm down. That on the other side of the doors Alexander Cantrell was waiting for them. She could read _all that_ from his, green eyes.. wow.

Hermione focused on the matter at hand. Alexander Cantrell was _alive_ and wanted to talk to them. Behind the door, probably less then five feet away.

She didn't even know Alexander Cantrell but at the moment all she felt was pure hate towards him. Why? Hermione never even meet the guy and she hated him with much passion. She just had a strong feeling that he knew about her parents and didn't try to stop it.

_A Coward. _That's what the man was to her.

"Are we going in?" asked the wizard beside her. Hermione nodded. Blaise had already seen and met the man; he had nothing to be nervous about. Cantrell found _him _the night that the Grangers were found dead_._ When Alexander entered the room Blaise fell into shock. Cantrell said some words and left. The next day he came back but Blaise was prepared for him. The arguments started just as Hermione woke up. Perfect timing right?

Blaise reached for the knob with a bit of hesitation.

"What's wrong Zabini?"

He opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Hermione asked intrigued.

He scratched the back of his neck, "No, its nothing." He then turned the knob and took a step inside, Hermione right behind him.

The library was by far, the best place in the house. The floor was clear of paper and glass. There were three small lamps sitting on tea tables, each beside an old arm chair. Hermione drifted her gaze to the many bookshelves. They were a deep red wooden color; some had broken shelves, others collapsed and some looked good as new. There weren't many books but enough for Hermione to be amazed by.

"Careful Granger, you might scare the books away." Hermione scowled at him and he responded with a chuckle. She walked past the isles of books and back. The was no other soul in sight

"Where is _he_?" Hermione asked coolly. Blaise shrugged and sat on one of the chairs. "He said he would be here, to explain some things. I guess he went out."

"_Out? _Where the hell would he go? He's supposed to be dead."

Blaise shrugged again and closed his eyes. Hermione huffed and walked from the blasé Slytherin. She walked through the isles of books reading the titles as she went.. She was after all in the library of an ancient family. The books were probably more then a hundred years old and the curiosity _was_ killing her; after all she was a known bookworm. Hermione picked up a random book and tried to calm down. Ever few minutes she would look around in search for an elder wizard.

It was irritating her to no end. The Cantrell's, were supposed to be dead. Not roaming around looking for their lost children who had their own lives. Hermione had read all the books and she found no possible reason for _any _Cantrell to be alive. Alexander was tracked down and personally killed by Voldemort and it was odd that he was the one alive. She read what little books said about him. Alexander's magic was strong and he studied many forms of magic. The books didn't name the types but Voldemort knew of them. He killed his wife, Mya Cantrell, in front of him and then turned his wand to him and killed him also. _How the hell was he still alive? _

She was in the middle of the first chapter in _'History of Maynard Cantrell',_ when she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Isabelle?"

Hermione turned around.

She had expected him to look really old and shabby, with graying hair and aging eyes but Alexander Cantrell stood with elegant dark blue robes on and his brown hair went to the nape of his neck, with not one graying hair in sight. His face was hard; his jaw line was taut making him look very serious. He had wrinkles around his eyes and in his forehead, from age or stress? She didn't know. She remembered his kind blue eyes from the portrait. His eyes made him look less serious and added softness to his face that someone would easily take advantage of.

He looked strong and well so why couldn't he have help her parents? She was sure he knew it was happening. It was after all his house elf that had taken her there.

"It's Hermione. Hermione Granger." She said coldly. He didn't smile, just nodded. She looked him in the eye then quickly looked at the bookshelf beside him. He was trying a look of indifference but Hermione saw it in his eyes.

He was beyond happy just looking at _her._

She put the book back and gripped her wand in her pocket. He saw her movements and raised his hands.

"I'm not here to fight. My name is Alexander Cantrell I was the one who called you here." She did nothing but nod and he continued.

"I want to talk to you and your brother together, so could you come with me?" He asked.

Hermione would've told him she didn't have a brother, she also would have told him no, but she held her tongue. Her body moved on its own accord and she found herself nodding.

Hermione followed him to the seating area where Blaise was playing with his wand. Hermione sat on the armchair beside him.

"I didn't see you come in." Blaise mumbled. The elder wizard shrugged and sat on the seat opposite them. He didn't say anything. His gaze just went to Blaise then back to her as if her were analyzing their looks; their similarities and differences.

Hermione scowled. _I look nothing like him_, she thought to herself. Blaise must've felt the same way because he snorted and gazed at the observer with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sure the both of you have the lockets?" Hermione reached up to grab hers and nodded. "Good. Did you read the letter that came with it?" Again they both nodded.

"So, you both know that…" He sighed and Hermione hoped he wouldn't say what she thought he was going to say. But the wizard squared his shudders and looked them both in the eye.

"You both know that I'm your father? Your biological father." Hermione crossed her arms. The word had left his lips and she didn't like it one bit. Her hands were in fist on either side of her. Blaise caught her eye and shook his head as if to say, 'don't do anything stupid'.

But of course Hermione ignored him.

"You are not my father." She declared quietly but in a strong voice. He actually thought himself as their father? After seventeen years of not being in their lives he dare call himself their _father_? The witch looked him in the eyes as she did so and she saw the hurt.

S_he did not care anymore. _

"You are not my father, Mr. Cantrell. My _real father_ died about three days ago, did you know that?"

He knew where the conversation was headed.

"Isabelle don't blame-"

"My name is not Isabel! It's Hermione! HERMIONE GRANGER! Don't tell me who I am to blame because I can blame who ever the hell I want!" She felt a headache coming on, but she ignored it. She ignored Blaise's hand tugging hers. She ignored the guilt she felt in the pit of her stomach when she looked at the hurt, pain and sadness that she saw in the elder wizard across from her.

But at the moment she wanted to get it everything off her chest! She was tried of holding it in, tried of trying to stay calm and collected.

"I don't blame you but I know could have stopped it! You could have prevented their deaths. But you didn't! You decided to stay locked up in your hideout like you have for the last seventeen years! You decided to be a _coward_ and _keep shut_!

"My _father_ could still be alive if you would've warned the order, or even the ministry. I would be with them and I would be _happy_! We would be talking about school and eating dinner and telling jokes. God! I – I would b-be…" The anger left her body in a rush. Her tears were building up inside of her and she was suddenly exhausted. Hermione hid her face in her hands and her silent tears turned into loud sobs. Her 'what if's' thoughts were what was hurting her. She knew deep inside that thinking like that wouldn't bring them back. Two arms were suddenly wrapped around her and she immediately knew it was Blaise. She knew how he felt now. _He's the only one. _She thought miserably.

"Hermione calm down, your shaking." Blaise whispered. She listened to his words and tried to get herself to relax.

"Blaise." Hermione whispered quietly. She brushed the tears from her face and looked in his hazel eyes. "I can't do this now. I – I … I need some rest." He looked at her carefully then nodded. Hermione chanced a glance at the wizard. He wasn't looking at them, but intently at the floor.

Blaise let go and led her out the door. They walked silently through the halls. Hermione didn't pay attention to where they were going, her mind was blank and all she wanted was a bed to lie on and sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't wake up and would sleep until the world she knew was in order. Where she had friends and she was just plain old Hermione Granger and knew nothing about the Cantrell's. She knew it would never happen though, it was just wishful thinking.

Blaise brought her to a small room. There was only a bed and a seat next to a big window on the opposite side.

"Alex fixed it up for you while you were….My room is right across if you need anything okay?" Hermione nodded. She expected him to leave but he just stood there. He was acting the same way he did before they entered the library. Hermione watched him and then soon enough he reached up to scratch the back of his neck; he was nervous.

"Well I-" He stopped then shook his head. "I'll tell you in the morning. But get some sleep, okay?" Blaise waited until she nodded and rushed out the room.

She was left in the dark. Hermione tried to sleep but couldn't. Alexander's distraught face kept popping in her head and every time it did her stomach felt awful. The guilt was eating her up and she felt like she was choking. Hermione tried to ignore it at first but then her locket started heating up. She made up her mind and walked down the hall, where she found the doors to the library.

The witch quietly crept inside and glanced around for the elder wizard. The lights were out, but her wand was lit up and she found him sleeping in the same seat from before.

Hermione slowly stepped up to wake him but instead she found herself looking at his face. Now, that she was up close to him, she saw the similarities in looks between them. His nose was what stood up to her the most; same curves and size as her own. Her hair the same shade if brown and her ears the same size and shape. She didn't want to see the similarities between them but there they were; staring her in the face as if mocking her. It was her proof that she was his daughter. She found some of Blaise in his face as well. He had the same face structure but younger and Blaise had this tougher look in his face.

Looking at him that way made her think of his side of the whole situation. Earlier in the day was his first time seeing his … children in almost eighteen years. When she thought the whole thing over and how she reacted; she was ashamed. She was acting like she was the only victim when there were many that lost more then she had. Alexander lost his wife and went through the hardship of giving his babies away to keep from losing the last two things he had. She was disappointed and ashamed of herself.

Hermione took his joyful moment and shattered it. No matter what situation she was in, she was always compassionate and thoughtful of others. Her parents raised her like so.

She shook her head and pushed her tears and thoughts of her parents to the back of her head. The witch shook him awake. He jerked up and wildly looked around. Hermione slowly seated herself in front of him and watched him silently as he calmed down when he realized it was only her. The pair didn't say anything for a long time before he spoke up.

"What's the matter Belle? Are you hungry? Of course your hungry, I have-" She smiled tiredly at his concern and ignored the name he called her.

"No, I just came here to apologize for my behavior before." She watched him carefully but he wasn't surprised.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You were angry and you just found out about the Grangers. I would've found it odd if you didn't start screaming at me." And he smiled. His smile reminded her of Blaise. The rare times that she did see the boy smile…

"It was inappropriate of me and I am sincerely sorry for lashing out on you. When I get angry I tend to start screaming and yelling at people especially when my head isn't in the right place." He surprised her again when he let out a low chuckle. A small laugh mixed with some sort of sadness in it.

"Your mom – I mean Mya use to react the same way when she as angry. I guess you inherited that from her." She didn't respond. She thought she got it from her dad. Andrew Granger. The sentence brought them to an awkward silence.

"You've stayed here for eighteen years? Not to be rude, but it's in complete disarray." Hermione said in hope to change the subject.

"No I didn't. I'm here because the locket was set to send you to my manor. I come back every once in a while to collect some objects." She should have known. Who would stay in a house where your wife was killed?

"So where do you live now?" She wondered if she would have to move with him. She had nowhere else to go but the headquarters or The Borrow. She thought about it and decided against it. They would bombard her with questions that she didn't think she would be able to answer.

"I live in a private cottage, far away from here. There is already a room waiting for you. That is if you would like to join us." How could she refuse when he had that hopeful look on his face?

"Us?"

"Yes. Nate has already agreed. I would like you to. I have a lot to show you and a lot to explain." It took her a while to understand that by Nate he meant Blaise. She was happy she wasn't the only one and wondered how Blaise reacted to it.

"And two of his friends are also joining us." Hermione felt herself freeze up. That's what he was trying to tell her before. That she would be living with his friends but what frighten her was what friends he brought along.

"Friends?" She asked in hope that he would know the answer. Alex was watching her carefully

"Yes, I thought he told you already. Young Miss Parkinson and Mister Malfoy. He is only temporary though. They are already at the cottage." Hermione felt herself go cold. She couldn't stay there anymore. Why was he housing death eaters? Didn't they have a home already? Not to mention mountains of money, why go to Zabini?

"B-but they're death eaters! You can't house them! If you do, I can't stay there." Hermione shrieked. She stood up and started pacing. The headquarters now seemed like the perfect place to go.

"But so is your brother and you have no problem staying with him." She grimaced at the word.

"But Blaise is different. He-he's-"

"Isabelle I can't kick them out. I gave my word. And I would _never_ put someone that would harm you in my home.

"I need you to be there, there is a lot to be discussed." Hermione almost growled. Why was she put in these situations? When did her life go from bad to worse?

"They are only your age and they will cause you no harm. They agreed to and Miss Parkinson will only stay until you leave for Hogwarts. Draco will only be there for a month. I don't see the big issue here."

"You don't see the issue here? They are death eaters-"

"Miss Parkinson is not a death eater I assure you. And mister Malfoy will not harm you."

"How do you know?"

"That is not for me to tell, Belle. Just trust me on this."

"I'll think about it. If not, I'm sure we can arrange something. I have other places to stay."

"I would prefer you with me." She didn't like him saying that. She turned to glare at him.

"I would be safe where I am headed."

"Where? At the headquarters?"

"Yes." She said it hesitatingly and gave him a suspicious look. "Do they know about you…?"

"That is what we have to discuss. Now go to bed and think about it. We will make final decisions before we leave in the morning." Hermione gasped at him and marched right past him with out another word.

"Isabelle." She involuntarily paused and turned to glare at the old wizard. He handed her a thick book. The title was, _'History of the Cantrell Family.'_

"You wanted more information and you will find more then all the passages you have read in this book." He informed her. Hermione nodded and held the big book tight to her chest. She turned to leave but not before whispering goodnight to the wizard. Alexander stood with a small smile on his face as he watched his daughter head off to bed, the book held tightly to her chest.


	7. The Red Cottage

**The Secret**

**The Red Cottage **

By: dee-dee142

* * *

"_Mom can I please go? I'll clean my room everyday if you let me!" Seven year old Hermione Granger begged her mom. She was currently sitting on a stool in front of the kitchen counter; her bottom lip jutting out. Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter in amusement. _

"_Hermione, you already clean your room everyday. Why can't you just wait for your dad to come home?" Hermione pouted some more and stood off the stool. She took her moms hand, sat her down in a chair and grabbed her chin so they were on the same level. _

"_Mommy I have to go now! This is important to me." Her mom laughed and put the little girl on her lap. A competition was what it always was. _

'_Most likely something about books,' Mrs. Granger mused. Hermione looked at her with innocent eyes and that got her in another round of laughter. _

"_Why is this so important? Why don't you just stay with your mom for the day and we could watch that new movie about the mouse detective? How 'bout it love? And when your dad comes home we could all have a picnic in the park?" Hermione put her arms around her neck then looked at her directly in the eyes. After a minute of thinking the brunette nodded. "Okay, but can I have a cookie while watching the movie?" Hermione smiled sweetly. Her mom frowned. _

"_Only one. You know those things aren't good for your teeth." Hermione squealed and hugged her mom. "I love you mommy!" _

"_I love you too, doll. Now, go pick out some new flowers for your mom's new vase. I'll be out in a bit." Hermione jumped off her mom and walked out the back door into their yard. _

_The yard was her favorite place about the house. She loved the flowers; they made it look magical. She skipped to the flower her mom just planted for her; a red and white rose. It was number one on her list. She gently picked it out. "Mom, I found the perfect-"_

_She turned around and her home was gone. The bright yellow color was gone and replaced with an angry black. She slowly walked up to the stairs in horrid astonishment. The glass door was shattered and as she walked passed it she felt faint pain from the glass through her thick socks. Her eyes got hazy, but not because of the intoxicated air. _

"_Mom!" Hermione yelled out. Her eyes were wide and tears poured down her cheeks as she looked around the disarray. _

_She felt like she was suffocating. Everywhere she looked the fire had printed its damage. Her house felt dark and cold, she was scared. It seemed like her feeling of safety inside her own home was gone. _

_Hermione looked around the cruel mess and fresh tears came to her eyes and fell down to her cheeks. _

"_M-mom w-where are you?" She yelled again. She walked around the nasty furniture not trusting herself to touch anything. With quiet, cautious steps Hermione walked into the living room. She was shaking from head to toe, her eyes wide and her hair was everywhere but she didn't care at the moment. She wanted her mom! _

_When she walked into the living room she saw her mom lying on the ground. Hermione ran over to her and put her mom's head in her lap. _

"_W-wake up mom." She softly touched her face and tried to get the muck off. _

"_Please wake up mom. We have to see the m-movie. We have to wait for dad. Mom wake u-up." Her mom didn't open her eyes or move. She started shaking her. _

"_Wake up mom and I will stay with you forever. I'll clean my room three times a day and I won't eat any cookies! Mom please w-wake up!" She tried taking off the muck from her face again but her hands come up with blood. Hermione screamed and her mom's eyes were suddenly open; wide and lifeless. They weren't the comforting brown but an icy gray. Almost white. _

_Hermione felt herself being to breathe faster and then she realized she was back in her eighteen year old body. Her mom just gaze cut through her. She was gone. That wasn't her mum staring at her. _

"_H-Hermione, why did you leave us?" She whispered hoarsely. Hermione sobbed with her face hiding in her arm. "M-m-mum you t-told me to, I-I had t-to..." _

"_No! You should have stayed; you should have been here to protect us! We died because of you…" She felt her heart stopped when she heard those words. Then there was pain. Agonizing pain; as if someone was kicking her in the stomach repeatedly. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was choking up and her tears wouldn't stop. She_ should _have stayed…_

_The lifeless body before her slowly disappeared and no matter how many times she tried to hang on to it, it was gone. _

"_Mom! Mom! Mom!" She screamed. Everything disappeared and she was sitting in darkness. Hermione hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She felt cold and alone. She wanted out of the darkness. She tried to imagine that the horrors would go away, that everything would go back to normal. She wanted her parents…_

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione wake up." A soft voice whispered. She groaned and moved away from it. She slowly opened her eyes and only saw the pink glow of the rising sun. The day looked beautiful and it seemed to be teasing her. At the moment Hermione personally felt like..shit.

She had a headache and her eyes felt swollen. She was exhausted because of her horrible nightmare. Her cold body seemed like the only thing that hadn't changed from the night before.

She didn't want anyone to see her that way. She didn't want to look at herself either.

"Hermione come on. We only have an hour before this place locks up and no one can come in or out." It was Blaise. The bed sunk as he took a seat on the edge. She closed her eyes for a bit and tried relaxing.

"Alex said he told you about the problem. I was going to let you know." he told her quietly. She cleared her throat before talking but her voice still came out hoarse.

"You should have told me before he did Blaise."

"I was going to tell you today –

"An hour before I go over there Blaise? I've only had last night to prepare myself for today." She could practically see his surprised expression.

"Does that mean your coming with us?"

"Yes. I have no choice. I can't keep popping in and out of Harry's house. People would ask questions that I wouldn't be able to answer." She whispered.

"Alex was worried you wouldn't come."

"Once he explains everything to us – me, I'm out of there." Last night wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was awkward but remarkable at the same time. He was a Cantrell… and he wasn't as bad as she thought he would've been. That was the problem though. The longer she stayed, she was sure she'll get use to him, the both of them.

Alex wasn't the person she expected him to be; cold and angry. She wanted him to be that way so it would be harder to like him. She made a plan that after he did his job, to tell them whatever he had wanted to, she would leave and stay with Harry in Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer.

"Pansy's not going to bother you. Draco said he would stay in his room for the time if necessary."

_Like if that'll help._

"I don't need anyone locked up in a room. I could take care of myself. Draco Malfoy doesn't scare me." She tried to say strongly. Blaise got quiet and didn't say anything. After a few minutes he spoke up.

"It's not that Hermione. They just want to make sure they don't start trouble when I am – and Alex- is doing them a favor-"

"Why are they with you Blaise?" Hermione interrupted. He didn't say anything so she continued.

"Don't they have a home or money that they could rent a room with? Isn't Alex's identity supposed to be a secret? Why would he allow Malfoy to know about him?" Blaise sighed deeply and moved further back to a comfortable position on the bed.

"For one Pansy Parkinson has no home or money. I was the only one that helped her so she swore not to say anything about Alexander."

"What do you mean? The Parkinson's have enough money to last them a lifetime." Blaise shook his head and took a moment to answer.

"She got disowned." It was certainly the last thing she expected him to say.

"What? How?"

"When her mom got sick, her father got controlling and demanding. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was on his death bed. He pressured her to join the dark lord, so it would keep their names out of harm from dark magic. Purebloods that hadn't joined the Dark Lord yet, were getting attacked more and more by the second, being 'persuaded' to join them

"After her mom died, about a year ago from now Pansy didn't want any of it. She knew what she had to do to join the ranks of death eaters and didn't want to go through with it. After she came home from Hogwarts her father brought up the news that she was to wed on August fifteenth. She just snapped. Told him she wouldn't go through with anything. She went up to her room, packed her clothes and before she left he told her she would be disowned if she took another step.

"She said it's the hardest decisions she ever had to make in her life, but in the end she walked out." Hermione was shocked, to say the least.

"So she went to you?"

"Don't sound so surprised. Pansy my best friend under wraps. Not all of us can walk around all buddy-buddy like you Gryffindors." She turned to face him. His cringed didn't go unnoticed but Hermione chose to make it seem so.

"Your making it sound like you have it harder then everyone else." She accused.

"Some _are_ as bad Hermione! We don't get a choice in anything. If I did I wouldn't have this thing marking my skin! If anything, Pansy made the best decision she would ever make in her life." He rolled up his sleeve and showed her the dark mark. As if on instinct she moved away, sat up and drew her knees to her chest.

"Your parents forced you?" She asked quietly. He nodded sadly with his gaze still on his arm.

"They were followers and when _he _told them to bring me in … they couldn't refuse." He frowned and pulled down his sleeve.

"My first test was to see how I would react to death and he took me to my grandparents' home, turned his wand on them and in an instant they were dead. I loved them like I did my own parents but they were gone and I just stood there and did nothing but to watch them get murdered." His face was turned away from her as he said it. She hesitantly reached to hold his hand and his hazel eyes were on her.

"I heard you, in your sleep." He told her quietly. She let go of his hand, and then put her head on her knees.

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled.

"Then we won't talk." She lifted her head and he shrugged.

"I'm not going to pressure you. It's your business if you want to tell me or not."

He stood up to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"You never told me why Malfoy is there Blaise." He turned to her again but shook his head. "He was also here a few days before, when you came back from your 'meeting'. I heard the two of you." He continued looking at her in an odd confused way.

"Yes he was- but I brought him because of some matters and to protect me from you." He tried smiling but it didn't work. "And the rest … I can't tell you that Hermione, he hasn't even told _me_ the whole story yet. But just know that he's going through a hard time now-"

"Remind him that he isn't the only one. I've lost the two people that I loved the most in my life Blaise. If anything I'm sure he had something to do with it-" Hermione stopped Blaise started to shake his head repeatedly.

"Draco didn't do that to your family Hermione. He would never and he wouldn't have the guts to. You know that as well as I do." He turned to leave but once he opened the door she stopped him again.

"D-do you know who did it?" She said quietly, hardly above a whisper. She thought he didn't hear her but then he answered her just as quietly.

"I don't know. Voldemort kept that mission only in his inner group. But what would you do if you knew who it was? I think its best you don't know or go looking for an answer Hermione. All it'll do is make you hurt even more." He gave her a look before closing the door.

Hermione laid back down on her bed and looked up at the white ceiling.

Blaise was right. If she knew who murdered her parents she was sure she would go looking for them. But when she did, what would she do then? Did she have enough hate to actually kill someone?

No she didn't, Hermione finally decided. And she never would.

After a minute of silence she found herself curled into a ball again. She missed them. She wanted them there with her. To guide her. She almost wanted to stay in bed and get locked up in the manor and never come out.

Her nightmare made it all harder for her. It made her worse and every time she closed her eyes she saw her mum's cold eyes staring up at her, telling her it was her fault…

She didn't know how long she stayed in the same position before there was a knock on her door.

"Belle, we have to leave in five minutes, are you ready?" Hermione put a concealment charm on her face and changed into her jeans. She grabbed her book and then took three deep breaths before opening the door. Alex greeted her with a wary smile.

"Good morning. Nate said you would be joining us to the cottage." She nodded and followed him down the hall. Nate… Who was Nate?

"I am only staying until-"

"I know. I am just glad that you are accompanying us." They entered the library and she was going to put the book back but Cantrell stopped her.

"No, you can keep it. I have already taken your brother-" She made a face. _Nate was Blaise._ Hermione wondered if he enjoyed being called a different name as much as she did. "…To the cottage and this place is going to lock up any moment now, so let's go." He reached out for her hand and she held on to it hesitantly. Hermione felt the familiar tug then her feet met ground.

Hermione looked up to find a small, dark red cottage. There were short thick trees opposite each other creating a shade. The colorful flowers reminded her of her yard before it was burnt into nothing.

They slowly walked up the path and Hermione turned around to see they were on a hill and the only other homes were miles away. She only saw three windows in the front and no lights were on so she figured everyone was still sleeping.

"Here we are. You might feel warm when you pass through the door, but don't worry. It's the spells; you're new to the house." He opened the door and as she walked through she felt it. Like if she walked straight into a desert and hadn't drunk anything in days; but just as it came it was gone.

The first thing she saw was an old staircase leading upstairs. The living room was just to her left and she looked in it to find a spacious room with only two couches. It seemed much smaller after being in the huge manor. She liked the cottage better. All the colors made it seem livelier.

"You like it? It's smaller then the manor, took me a long while to get use to the space but-" She turned to look at him.

"No. I like it." Hermione smiled tiredly at him

"Nate is already here and probably sleeping so let me show you to your room." He quickly changed the subject and she went along with it.

The room wasn't so hard to get to. It was decorated classically; bed, bureau, bedside table and a lamp. She took a seat on the bed and looked up at the man at the doorway.

"It's early in the morning and I am sure you're tired; you look like you need some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours." Alexander said. She nodded and he wished her goodnight before closing the door.

Hermione switched into her night clothes again, lay under the covers, closed her eyes and hoped her nightmares wouldn't come back.

* * *

"They're really sleeping!" Blaise laughed and stuffed a biscuit in his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced back to the door entrance were she was waiting for two unwanted faces to show up.

"They are not hiding Hermione. I informed them of what you told me!"

"Then why aren't they down here?"

"For the fifth time they're sleeping." She didn't believe him. Of course she didn't believe him, no matter what trick he played with his eyes, she didn't believe him. How could they sleep until one in the afternoon? Hermione bit her lip anxiously.

She had just woken up an hour ago. She had the same dream and it kept her tossing and turning. She had given up on sleeping as a whole and got out of bed and took a walk around the cottage. The spells only let you go one mile away from the cottage and in order to leave it had to be through Alexander…

_She had caught him in his yard looking down at the flowers; a lonely lily stood proudly in front of him. _

"_Mya planted this one for you right after you were born, before…everything happened." He said quietly. Hermione nodded and he smiled sadly. _

"_She said it fit you, that you were pure and innocent… that the evils in this world wouldn't stop your love and care for others." Alex continued._

"_How would she know that?" Alex chuckled and stood back up. _

"_That was one of her little secrets. But she was right wasn't she, but she forgot brave." Hermione gave him a small smile. _

"_You loved her a lot, didn't you?" _

"_Still do. I think about her everyday. She was my guide, my only family before the two of you were born. But Voldemort…" He stood up and faced her. For the first time since Hermione meet him she pitied him. The pain he held in his eyes when he talked about his wife was indescribable. _

"_You look hungry. Why don't you go eat?"_

He had followed her inside but when Blaise came down, he left to go check on something upstairs. It was obvious they didn't want her to be alone. They probably thought she would find out a way to leave or something. It was a possibility.

"Would you stop staring at the door?" Blaise asked in annoyance.

"Sorry for being anxious that my enemies living in the same house as me!"

"You are the one that said to tell them they had no reason-"

"I'm going outside." She lied. Hermione stood up from her seat and left the room. She ran up the stairs in search for the small library Alexander said he had in the cottage. As she walked in she heard low mummers and knew it wasn't empty. Of all the places to find two Slytherins it had to be the library?

_So Blaise did lie._

"Pans, there is nothing on it inside here!" The deep voice of Draco Malfoy rang through her ears. The smart thing to do was for her to do was to walk back out but she didn't. Hermione closed the door behind her and the yelling came to a stop. Tall bookshelves covered her view from the pair but she knew they were behind it.

"Blaise?" Parkinson called out. Hermione snorted, _weren't they in for a surprise_. She heard their low whispers as she walked through the shelves then a big thud.

As she turned a corner, they both looked up at her. Books and paper were all over the floor and Parkinson sat right in the middle of it all. As Hermione looked at her, it was the first time she had seen her looking so… low. Her hair was in a messy mop atop of her head and her eyes were puffy and red, probably from crying.

"What are you doing here Granger?" The question came from Malfoy. He looked as crisp and clean since the last time she had seen him. No hair out of place.

His appearances made her livid. The way that he was so much at ease when he knew his father was an ill and horrible murderer. Instead of standing a fighting in the war he chose to hide his face and go under the best protection and hiding the Wizarding World seemed to have at the moment.

"Obviously I came to read. Isn't that why people go to a library?" She remarked calmly. Malfoy frowned a little.

He was looking for it. A broken, lifeless, unwell Granger. He expected her to be at her worst. To be in her room crying, twenty-four seven. What he hadn't expected was to see her confronting him in the library. It was most probably, the last thing on his mind.

Pansy caught her eye then looked back down. She gathered her books and then stood up. No one said anything else and hardly any noise was made, save for the papers and books being stacked.

"We were just leaving." She said and then stacked three books on top of each other and made a move to leave but Hermione stopped her. She looked like she needed a close friend at the moment. The way she looked was how Hermione had felt recently on many occasions.

It was probably the moment that started their friendship. The small truce that was made the moment Hermione opened her mouth.

"Blaise is in the kitchen if you're looking for him." Hermione told her. Pansy nodded stiffly but the look that she gave Hermione was full of gratitude. She walked out the room and only turned back once to tell Malfoy to meet her in a few.

"So it's Blaise now?" drawled Malfoy. He leaned off the shelf and made his way to sit on the loveseat. She gripped the wand in her pocket.

"Don't speak to me, you nasty mongrel."

"I have the right to do as I please don't I? Well, that is what that kind man Cantrell told-"

"Shut up." The blonde in front of her just smirked and raised his hands.

"Did I say something wrong Granger?" He stood up and stood less then a foot away from her. The look on his face told her nothing good was going to come out his mouth.

"You know I heard about it. It's was over the prophet. 'Hermione Granger's parents found dead.' And everyone is wondering where you are. Most of the think you died. The death eaters took you. But others, like Potter still believe you're alive." He said quietly, barely a whisper. Hermione took a step back. She didn't want to hear this, even less from him. She held her chest.

He smirked. "Its funny how your right here in front of me instead of your friends." He spit of the last word and she now knew why he bothered to tell her what the truth about Ron. To tease her and now he also knew about her parents…

'_Not now Granger. Not when he's here.' _Hermione shot him a glare to cover her tears.

"You are the lowest person I have ever met in my life! You came to Blaise and hid out under this man's home! Knowing fully well your father is the cause for my parents-" Hermione stopped herself from continuing. Her voice was getting high and her eyes started tearing. Malfoy did nothing but to take a step back and cross his arms.

"He was punished for it Granger, don't you worry." Malfoy picked up a book from the coffee table, walked around her and left the room.

* * *

Blaise leaned against the opposite wall with a small frown on his face. His foot had been tapping on the ground for the last five minutes. The wizard had come in, with a disturbed look on his face and hadn't said a word.

_Tap, tap, _and _tap_. Hermione slammed her book and looked up at him in annoyance.

"Why are you here Blaise?" He looked up and his frown deepened. His eyes were a dark green.

"I-I want to talk to you. You know, try that bonding thing." Hermione sighed but nodded all the same. It had taken him a lot of courage just to say those words and telling him off would just send him away all together. Blaise seemed like the closest thing she had to a friend in the cottage.

He had stopped and now the room was quiet. He was hesitating

"I was just talking to Cantrell and he just told me…" He chuckled awkwardly, "He answered a lot of questions, for the first time."

"What did you ask? What did he say?" Answers were her key to leave her personal prison.

Blaise crackled a small smile and sat at the end of the sofa, scratching the back of his neck. Hermione noted that he only did that when he's nervous, or confused. At the moment he looked like the two put together.

"Have you wondered, why I got placed with death eaters?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes I have wondered about that." She said quietly. Her parents were muggleborns, if the Cantrell's wanted safety for their children why put their only son with pureblooded Death Eaters?

"I was angry, very angry when I realized it. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have this mark on my arm." He rubbed his forearm and Hermione wished for him not to pull his sleeve up. The nasty marks were in her nightmares.

"So what did he say?"

"He said it was neither his nor his wife's decision. They were against it. He was going to put me with your – parents," Hermione tried to hide her grimace when he said 'parents'. Blaise almost hadn't said it at all. He knew her that well already. For some reason he knew everything

"Right before they made the decision, Dumbledore stepped in and told them no. That I should be put with purebloods-"

"Wait, did you just say Dumbledore?" Hermione sat up straighter. There is no way Dumbledore could've known? Why would he keep something so big from her?

"Yes Dumbledore! The same ancient man that is our headmaster! He was the one that suggested for us to be sent away. The Cantrell's wanted to put us in the care of muggles so we wouldn't grow up around any magic and they knew we'll be safe with them. Dumbledore pushed his way into the choice and instead of keeping me with you he went against Alexander's orders and took me to my parents place." Hermione slowly took everything in. With each sentence she fell deeper into the green loveseat. Dumbledore knew everything and didn't tell her. He knew she was a Cantrell, he knew the Grangers were going to be in trouble, he knew they were going to die in the end…

"Dumbledore knew?" Hermione whispered, still not believing anything he said.

"Yes he did Hermione! Alex told me. He was furious when the old man told him what he had done. The Zabini's were not exactly in the inner circle of the Dark Lords death eaters, but they were still one of them. He told him nothing would happen to me because the Zabini's always wanted a child and they couldn't have one. He left a letter saying that I was a pureblood baby whose parents died in the hands of the Order. The Zabini's hid me. My mother pretended she was pregnant with me and she didn't leave the house for many months. About two years after the war ended, Dumbledore came to them. Explained who I really was and they were never to talk about me to anyone other then themselves. My mother loved me from the start and she, along with my father, made an unbreakable vow." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"But why did Dumbledore choose to put you there?"

"He said it would be better… more convenient to have one baby growing up with dark magic about them. Alexander didn't understand and his wife hated the idea. Dumbledore just told him he would thank him some day because the Zabini's weren't the worst people ever; they cared for me as their own. About three days after that argument the Cantrell's were attacked in their home and the world knew them as dead." Hermione sat back silently. So many thoughts were running through her head that she couldn't even think straight. Blaise looked at her expecting a question.

"Do-Does Dumbledore know that Alexander is actually alive?" Blaise shrugged and looked ahead.

"No one knows. The world probably thinks you died, that I'm locked away in my home in mourn, that Pansy disappeared off the face of the plant and that Draco is in hiding with the Order. It's like our lives have already ended." Blaise stood up and faced the window.

"When we enter Hogwarts it's going to be a new adventure, the hardest I've ever had… But right now we are at a time in between." He then looked at her with bright hazel eyes.

"Reality starts in September when we have to face our school – the world. Our lives won't be the same again." He talked barely over a murmur but Hermione heard him loud and clear.


	8. Advice From A Friend

**The Secret**

**Advice From A Friend**

By: dee-dee142

* * *

"Granger can you pass me the potatoes?" Hermione looked up at the witch across from her. Pansy had her head down and would only raise it to say 'thank you'. Those were among the few words mentioned. The others were; 'Can you pass me the…', and a 'You're welcome' from Hermione. It was frustrating and uncomfortable especially while eating when the only other thing heard was the forks scraped against the plates.

The witches lapsed into another awkward silence, with no one there to get them out of it. Blaise had left to one of his…meetings. Hermione had to admit she was worried for him. Cantrell spent the last two days teaching him to block some of his thoughts. There was no such luck with Blaise, but he was trying. So far, he had been gone for two hours.

It seemed like Pansy and Hermione were the only ones in the cottage. Malfoy was out, and only told Cantrell where he was going. Alexander was presently up in the library doing some research for Pansy and himself.

Other then the lonely feeling she had at the moment, there was something else bothering her. Everyone was doing something useful in the house. All she was doing was reading some books for her own enjoyment; it made her feel entirely useless. Cantrell still hadn't _'found the time'_ to tell her why she was presently there, but Hermione thought - and hoped- it would be soon. She didn't know how much longer she could sustain herself in her room.

Parkinson coughed and Hermione turned her attention back to her dinner. Maybe she was waiting for her to bring up a conversation; she was believed to be the brave one wasn't she? With her mind made up, Hermione put down her fork and Pansy quickly looked up.

"I've realized that I am the only one that does nothing in this house." Hermione said. The other witch just shrugged. She took a deep breath and stated what had been on her mind just recently.

"I would like to help you, with your research Parkinson." That got her attention. Pansy quickly looked at her suspiciously. Hermione took the opportunity to explain.

"Well, since neither Blaise nor Malfoy are present, I would like to help or do _something_. I am good at searching; I've been practically doing it all my life." It wasn't that she wanted to help the Slytherin but she was doing it for herself. Her parents' death was always on her mind that she couldn't control herself any longer. She would just start crying. Hermione _needed_ something to occupy her mind that wasn't them.

"Do you know what I'm searching for Granger?" Hermione nodded hesitantly. Pansy's voice sounded different then she last heard it. Not from that time in the library – she wasn't paying much attention to her at that moment – but back at Hogwarts; the last time Pansy even decided to pay her any attention at all (which was rare). Now it seemed to lack smugness and hostility.

Hermione nodded slowly.

Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"How?" She spoke to soon.

"I overheard your conversation with Cantrell earlier."

"That wasn't your business Granger" Hermione merely shrugged. Parkinson looked at her then to the plate. She poked on her potato before looking up again.

"There is something else you're not saying." She didn't mean to get Blaise in any trouble with his best friend, but maybe she knew he told her already…

"Well-"

"Blaise was the one that told you." It was a statement but Blaise had not told her. She seemed to find out on her own. Hermione was surprised; throughout all her years at Hogwarts she always thought Parkinson wasn't capable to create a full sentence. That she intended to only get by if she had her riches in hand. Something that she didn't have now…

"Yes he did."

The other witch sighed exhaustedly. "You were bound to find out anyway."

They lapsed into another silence.

"You're trying to find a way to get your name back, without your father's knowledge?" Hermione asked quietly.

Pansy put her fork down and nodded slowly.

"Yes…" She said hesitantly. "But it is harder when I'm still a minor. I am going to turn seventeen on August fifteenth and that's when I have the power to actually _do_ something about it all. My father is not just going to leave his money to riot."

"So you're going back on your birthday? All you want is the manor and the money?" She shook her head.

"I also want my name. If I want to take over the company it would be even harder." Hermione leaned back on her seat.

"You want your fathers company?"

"Actually it is my mothers. Fathers money would've been gone if my mother hadn't married him. I'm afraid that if I leave it to him he would also bring it to shambles."

Hermione nodded her head.

There was more to Pansy Parkinson then she expected. She had a brain hiding under her long, blond hair. She wanted everything under her rulings; a bit greedy but she was doing what was right. Her father seemed like an evil man.

"D-did he really try to marry you off?" Hermione asked quietly. Parkinson tensed then stiffly nodded.

"Yes he did." A silence fell over them once again. With a creek the kitchen door opened and out came Alex.

Pansy frowned.

"With all due respect sir, but-"

"Please pansy, there is no need to be so polite with me. Just call me Alex." He said and Pansy smiled courteously.

He took a seat at the head of the table, perfectly at ease, while Hermione watched him.

"As you were saying Pansy?"

"Right. Aren't you suppose to be up stairs looking over books?" He reached for a biscuit.

"Yes but I deserve a break don't I?" Pansy nodded and that's when he turned his attention to Hermione.

She felt like every time he looked at her he was seeing her for the first time, all over again. She didn't like it; it reminded her of her dad after they had a good laugh.

"Isabelle… are you okay?" Hermione tensed just as she always did when he called her that.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Do you know when Blaise or Draco would be back?" Pansy asked, saving them from an argument.

"I'm not sure. Draco never said how long he would be, but he'll be back, don't you worry. Nate should be back anytime now." She nodded and Hermione turned her attention to the window where they all could see whoever was arriving. The other two started a conversation of the food and Hermione felt like leaving.

While Parkinson talked to Alex it seemed like a natural thing. Something Hermione couldn't say about her relationship with her biological father. She glanced at the other witch. Pansy looked calm and collected; as if she wasn't talking to a man known to be dead for the last seventeen years. A little voice in the back of her head reminded her that Pansy Parkinson wasn't the girl who had a life changing secret kept from her for about seventeen years. Hermione's frown turned into a grimaced. For a second she had forgotten what she was actually there for.

"…You can stay and relax for a little. I'll just go up to the library." The brunette turned her attention back to the pair. Pansy had stood up and Alex nodded his head before taking a bit out of his apple.

"I'll come by later to help."

She pushed her chair in and walked to the doorway. Hermione stood rooted in her seat, gazing after her. She had actually thought that –

"Oh! Hermione... Would you like to help me? I hear you're good at research." Pansy stood at the door with a small smirk on her face. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me." She said to Cantrell before running out of her seat and out the door.

* * *

"You can't just get it when you've turned seventeen?" Hermione asked Pansy. She was standing by the first shelves of books looking at each of the titles. Her hair was pulled back only by a headband and she was in comfortable sweats; she was full on bookworm Granger mode. Pansy was sitting on the big seat, her long hair up in a bun and a book resting on her lap.

She stopped reading and looked up, "No, I need the authorization and all that."

Hermione sighed and pulled out a book titled, 'Historical Ministry Cases.' She sat and read it until a curious thought came to her mind.

"Pansy, aren't you going to still be given everything if your dad... you know dies?" The blond raised her eyebrow.

"Granger has something gotten into your head? He will most defiantly leave a will." Hermione blushed; how could she forget?

"He'll probably leave everything to an ungrateful bastard that is in someway related to me. But besides that I want to get and be in charge of everything _before _he passes away. I don't want to have issues with the ministry."

Hermione repeated her words quietly.

"How are you so sure he's going to die? Actually _why _are you so sure_? _" Pansy sighed audibly, closed her books and crossed her legs under her.

"Granger it's not like I want it to happen. I love my parents, don't get me wrong. It's just my dad just got to infuriating and I was not going to let him ruin my future with his lousy decisions.

"When my mom got sick I knew from the beginning it was no coincidence. A week before she started getting sick before they went to a Voldemort for a meeting then feast. I think someone put something in my moms drink and it made her terribly sick." She paused and her voice went down to a whisper.

"The night she died, my dad went to another of _those_ meetings. When he came back that's when everything started. I think Voldemort gave him the poison and said he would only give him the antidote if he brings me in."

Hermione nodded then looked back down at her book. Her brain slowly processed everything. The only possible solution was out of the question. If she brought her case to the ministry, undoubtedly Voldemort had spies there and he would make sure she lost. In addiction to that she would be in danger and eventually they would all be.

Voldemort had poisoned the Parkinson's so she would join the league of death eaters. He must have kept an eye on Pansy's father: so he would know the progress and other sorts. If most of the Wizarding World knew Pansy was disowned, the information should've reached him already and he must have reacted to the news…

"Pansy, Voldemort must know about your disappearance from your home wouldn't he?" She nodded slowly.

"So wouldn't Voldemort have acted against your dad because he wasn't getting his job done-?"

"Yes, of course he would've. But I know my dad, he isn't stupid. He is binding his time, that's why he asked for a time limit; August fifteenth. That is why I want to do it before. I want to get everything but… I also want to try and save him. I've lost one parent. I don't want to lose the other on-" Pansy stopped in mid word and avoided eye contact. Hermione felt the pain in her chest start again and her breaths started to quicken. She held on the arm of the chair beside her and tried to breathe in deeply. Hermione felt Pansy's eyes on her and for a moment she almost started crying. She was letting _someone_ see her at her most vulnerable. It felt like she exposed to biggest secret she had. After about ten minutes Pansy spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

Hermione just nodded. Her eyes were closed and she didn't trust herself to speak. Who knew how her voice would sound after all that. They lapsed into more silence that seemed to go on for hours. She opened her eyes when her breaths normalized.

"C-can I ask you something?" Pansy asked. Hermione looked at her weirdly. She never asked to say something but she nodded all the same.

"What just happened to you right then?" Hermione looked past her to the book shelves. She was contemplating with herself on whether to tell the Slytherin witch or just avoid the subject completely. It was hard because telling her meant trusting her which would change their relationship completely – well to her it will.

Maybe Parkinson trusted her already though. They were the only two girls in the cottage and Pansy just recently told her about her dad and Voldemort's plan. With that in mind Hermione started talking.

"I don't know how to explain it but after my parents' – death, whenever someone mentions their name or brings anything up relating them something in my heart just … I don't know. I start breathing faster and everything just turns black and I'm alone." Hermione paused to look at her and thought Pansy was giving her a funny look.

"Look, I know it sounds like something good instead of bad, but in reality it hurts and it happens often. I can't-"

"No, no Granger. It – I mean I -," She sighed. "I mean to say that when my mom died… I was numb. I spent a week at home, my dad wasn't helping me get over anything and I felt more alone then I ever had. But I had Blaise and Draco. When I saw them I just started crying and crying, until I had no tears left. I told them how I felt about everything and they just listened. They listened better then any other guys I knew and I love them because of that. I am not lying when I say that night I felt like something was lifted off my shoulders and after that day I got better little by little.

"I am not saying you should tell me but tell someone you trust more then anything and soon. You don't seem to well, from the outside or inside Granger. Everyone in the house is worried about you, especially Alex and I know you see the worry in his eyes too." Hermione remained silent throughout her entire speech. Maybe she did need to talk to someone no matter how much it would hurt her to. Parkinson made good points and she couldn't keep living like how she was, especially with a war that didn't seem like it was ending soon.

"Thank you." She said normally. Pansy looked at her in confusion. Hermione tried smiling.

"Thank you for stopping me from arguing with Alex earlier and - telling me all that. I needed it." She nodded.

"I only know half of what you're going through. I didn't like my situation and I could only imagine yours. Just promise me you won't confess to that nut for a brain Weasley." Hermione laughed.

"I won't, promise."

The two witches stayed in the library for about two hours more, looking over more books and laughing a bit in-between all the research. It was the first time Hermione felt comfortable since she arrived at the cottage, and it was all because of Pansy Parkinson. Never would she would've thought that was possible, but some people weren't what they seem; Pansy and Blaise being her examples. They continued talking about Pansy's father and her mothers business until Parkinson left to take a nap. Hermione thought she could safely say she had a friend and hoped it would actually last.

Just as Hermione was cleaning up the mess of books she made when she heard the library down open. Cantrell came to a stop just as he saw she was there alone packing up books.

"Pansy's not here."

"Looks like it." She replied without missing a beat. The witch got off the floor with book and sat on a long seat. She expected him to walk back out but he did the opposite. Alex sat directly on the edge of her seat. He wasn't leaving anytime soon; she could tell

"Isabelle … you do know you can tell me anything." Hermione looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"I know you must be going through a lot, and everything that is happening now must be taking a toll on you. But Isabelle-"

"Can you please not call me that?" She managed to say. He then sighed stood up and looked down the window. When he didn't answer Hermione chose to speak up again.

"I can't tell you anything Alexander." She started, looking up at him. He turned to face her with a confused expression.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I have been stuck in this house for the last four days." She continued in a whisper. He took a few steps closer.

"I have done nothing but read the same information about your family over and over. You expect me to open up to you when I've been here for _four days_ and haven't been told anything about the reason I am here or why you are current alive and breathing before me." Cantrell looked at her then the floor. He stood there for a good minute then let out a frustrated sigh and turned back towards the window.

"I feel like I'm doing a horrible job right now."

"In what?" He side glanced at her.

"At being a father, your father." Hermione looked down at her book and said nothing.

"I-I remember when I first saw you. The first thing that caught my eye was your hair; exactly like mine when I was young. When Mya first saw you she said you were an exact replica of me; the same nose, hair, face. I just thought that you were going to have the same trouble with you hair as I did." Alex chuckled and turned back to her. Hermione had brought her knees to her chest, her eyes and ears where on him.

"You may have looked exactly like me but you had Mya's mind, her personality. When I first held you, you never cried. You looked up at me with your big brown eyes as if you knew I was dad; that I would never hurt you and nothing can happen to you in my arms. I've loved you from that point and on.

"The love I had for you then – and now, is the reason we gave you to the Grangers, `Belle. I couldn't have you, or Nate, be one of those many babies and families being killed just because their parents weren't in the dark side." He took a seat beside her again. She tried to hide the goose bumps on her arms. The way he was telling her about her birth was something she had never experienced before. Her parents never brought up her birth and it was something she didn't pay mind to at all.

It was all – different, to say the least.

"Now as you know Dumbledore had something to do with giving you away. I'm sure your brother told you. Do you have any questions about that?" Hermione sat up straight.

It was big progress. The progress she was looking for.

"Why was Dumbledore apart of the arrangement with my -?" The sentence didn't need completing. He knew what she meant.

"Well-"

"Don't break it down for me I want the whole truth. He only gets involved with situations that are in dire need for him. Special ones like Harry Potter's situation. There's something behind all of this that you're not telling me." She looked at him with accusing eyes and he smiled.

"You know you're very observant." Hermione rolled her eyes. He was not going to change the subject. She wouldn't allow him to.

"Listen, you said you were going-"

"Yes and I still am. But we need Nate in this conversation and I believe he has come back."

"How do you know-" Just as she said that Blaise and Malfoy walked in, their conversation never stopping. "The spells around the house warn me." Alex said while standing up. He cleared his throat and that got the boys attention.

Blaise looked at her and smiled tiredly. She hadn't seen him since earlier in the morning. He looked more exhausted then she had ever seen him. he walked over to her and sat on the seat Cantrell just occupied. She knew something was wrong and looked at him once over. His eyes were a dull brown and red at the edges. The black robes he was wearing looked worn and were ripped at the leg. She saw a big gash that was covered in stitches…

Hermione gasped, "Are you okay-?"

"Can I talk to you?" Alex said, looking directly at Blaise. The younger wizard nodded, but he closed his eyes for a bit then stood.

"Blaise are you-?"

"I'm fine." He gave her a reassuring grin.

"We'll be back in a minute." Alex said to her. She nodded and he walked back out with the younger wizard following.

"He's okay; it was just a practice run." Malfoy stated. He looked clean and unhurt compared to Blaise. It was the first time Hermione paid any attention to him since their arrival. Hermione just nodded.

"You know he really cares about you."

Hermione said nothing. The last time they talked she almost cried it was not happening again.

"It's funny because you guys have only known each other for about a week, and I doubt you feel-"

"I care about him also Malfoy." It was the truth. If something happened to him she would cry. She trusted him entirely.

"You're his sister now and-" He paused with a grimace on his face. "He has asked me to try and – tolerate you." Hermione almost laughed. He seemed so pained to tell her.

"Pansy told him we – well, that _I_ was arguing with you." Malfoy said tensely, his jaw locked. Hermione merely shrugged.

"Fine, thanks for the update Malfoy." She didn't have to look at him to see the furious look on his face; it was the only other facial expression he held when around her. Alex and Blaise had perfect timing when they came in. She had a feeling Malfoy was about to explode on her.

The expression Blaise had caught her attention almost immediately. The younger wizard had a concentrated look on his face. He was looking past her and she could see his eyes were very dark.

"I need talk to these two Malfoy, so if you will." Cantrell gestured towards the door and Malfoy took his slow leave.


	9. The Power of Magic

The Secret

**The Power of Magic**

By:dee-dee142

The clock just opposite of them on the wall was ticking loudly in the dead silence. Hermione had a feeling that nothing good would be coming from the conversation. Basically because Alexander was looking off, deep in thought and the disgruntled face Blaise was making. Usually her that was angry with Cantrell; she wasnt complaing though.

"Can you please take a seat?" Blaise stubbornly shook his head and stood behind her. Alex didn't ask again.

"Alright as I was saying - Nate you've heard some of this already." She shared a look with Blaise.

"The Cantrell family was always known for their intelligence and power. Great Marius Cantrell created the famous Polyjuice Potion; Alexandros Cantrell created the _Flagrante _curse and the _Incendio _spell. They were infamous people that earned respect and a high spot in the class of the Wizarding World. As you can see we left an imprint on our world and everywhere we went we would be known. But not only because we created spells and potions but because our magical powers were advanced. They worked – I guess you can say faster then what was expected at the age. Much of our family was either murdered or 'mysteriously disappeared'. My great grandparents were the ones who decided to keep the family in a low profile. The only time you saw a Cantrell out was at Hogwarts and at high wizard gatherings – but that was rarely. It seemed like though, that no matter what we did people were still after us. My own parents died because of a poisoning the day I turned fifteen." He paused to look at Hermione.

"What I am trying to say is, that was the reason why Voldemort wanted us on his side. He would get us and eventually the two of you. I had magical qualities that he especially wanted on his side and Mya graduated at the top of her class. He was after us before the two of you were born. We were his – side task, for a short while. But then he learned information that made us his main target.

"Voldemort believed when two powerful magical people got together, they're offspring would come out to be twice as stronger. Now Mya's family, the Marlones, was full of dark wizards. They were greatly into dark magic and she got disowned in her third year at Hogwarts for being associated with me and many other Gryffindors, as you can see they were ruthless and even after many years they were still against her. Her brother Marvin was always jealous and he was the one who told Voldemort she was pregnant with a child."

Hermione sat up, "Wait I thought no one knew that you had an heir-"

"No one knew except for Voldemort-"

"So Marvin did -"

"Let me finish. Marvin wasn't the most intelligent wizard. He found out she had an heir on the way; he wasn't exactly sure if she was pregnant or had the baby already. Of course he went straight to Voldemort with the wrong information. He told Voldemort she was merely pregnant, when in fact the two of you were a year old.. We hadn't known Voldemort knew of you until Dumbledore came and told us. He gave us the plan to give you way, and trust me when I say it was the hardest decision of my life. When he came to our manor that night he thought he disposed of you when he killed Mya." He paused to look at the pair separately.

"Now, you know how Dumbledore put himself into the decision to take Nate and give him to the Zabini family. If you are looking for an answer as to why, Nathanial you have to talk to him yourself. We fought over and over again for him not to stick with that plan – to keep you with your twin but he went behind our backs and took you ahead." Hermione took the moment to look up at Blaise. His eyes were still dark, which meant he was still angry. It didn't make sense because Blaise knew all of the information Alex was saying so far. It couldn't have been the reason why he was irritated.

"I doubt anyone knows I am alive. I believe Dumbledore has his suspicions because he stopped all investigations concerning your disappearance Belle, which proves my case even further. He has also been seen on the Zabini Manor. All in all, I am ninety-nine percent sure he knows I have you in my home." Alex paused to let them digest everything, Hermione guessed. She felt kind of relieved Dumbledore knew; he must've told the Order that she was safe so no one was off risking their lives looking for her.

'_But you're still going over there.'_ She thought to herself. She wasn't as scared of the thought as she was before.

"You still haven't explained why you had to drag us all the way to your manor to tell us this. What else are you keeping from us?" Blaise spoke for the first time. He seemed to tell Alex that in a reproachful voice. A voice that somehow told Hermione Blaise already knew what Cantrell was going to say. Alex didn't look disgruntled in anyway.

"When we gave in the letter, it stated that they were not allowed to give you it unless they've died or were in terrible danger. In realty the two of you were never going to find out you were a Cantrell it was an agreement that your mother and myself came upon. We didn't wasn't to intrude in a life that you had developed, with your own new family, and change it around so dramatically. From the moment we gave you in, we thought we won't have you back but it looks like that wasn't the case.

"Blaise you stumbled across your letter, the Zabini's didn't stick to their promise to give it to you _before_ their death but I'm sure they made it so you would stumble upon it eventually." Blaise snorted.

"Yeah, I doubt it." He muttered.

Hermione looked away from Alex. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say about her parents. It would probably hurt her more then when she found out if their deaths.

"Belle, the Grangers-"

"I don't want to know right now." She said stiffly, looking straight ahead. She didn't want to hear that her parents knew of their fate when they gave her the letter; it hurt. If he confirmed that, she couldn't imagine how she would feel.

Blaise was angry at her response; she didn't want to look him in the eye.

"Well I want to know why that elf of yours took her to see her house up in flames-"

"I apologize for that." He told the both of them. He seemed sincere about it and it was all in honesty.

"It was an order I made long ago to Billy. He has been serving us for many years, before my grandparent's time. He obeys orders without any questioning and never forgets. When I thought I was going to die. I told him to bring you back to your homes if you were ever to appear at the manor. I don't know what I was thinking when I told him that but because you were alone Belle and wanted to leave the manor he thought taking you back to the Grangers would be the correct thing to do."

All Hermione could do was nod.

"I'm not positive, even to this day, how Voldemort ended up finding out of the Cantrell magic abilities. Probably he found old prophets somewhere in the ministry or even Hogwarts, but when word got to me saying he wanted us on his side my immediate thought that he knew. The vigor that sent him out to kill us was when we joined with the Order of Phoenix. Voldemort suspected my power along with Mya's intelligence, that the Order would have an advantage in winning the war. It was the last thing he wanted so he decided to get rid of the threat.

"Well as I said, I had – different magical qualities." He started hesitatingly. He seemed to be debating whether to tell us this part or not.

"Extraordinary magic seemed to run through the Cantrell family. From the beginning, we've only kept that secret in our family. We didn't use them outside only if it was deeply obligatory. Because you've just recently found out you're a Cantrell you have the right to know." Hermione felt the atmosphere of the room change; this seemed to be the most important thing he had to say yet. Even Blaise decided to sit down.

"We don't have, how do you say it? Well, far-fetched magical ability. The strongest magic we've have had in our family was from a female by the name of Aura Jeanava Cantrell. She had the power of controlling and generating air and wind. It was special because not many Cantrell women get the powers. There have only been three in our history, Isabelle you being the third." Hermione's jaw dropped. The whole thing was surreal; she couldn't have those – abilities. It was ridiculous, not only could wizards create spells but now they can – _do this?_ Since when? How? _There was no such wizard that can control the wind… was there?_ Hermione thought. She never heard about wizards that also controlled elements. There was no such book that gave that information, even the biggest of wizard history books. It seemed like something impossible even in the Wizarding World.

"W-what type of-"

"I'll get to that in a bit. Not every Cantrell male was gifted. There was a long period of time where no one was gifted with the extra magic. But recently in the past century it had been occurring a lot and we've created a way to put it away if the person chose to not want the power. If it wasn't putting it away it was learning to suppress the power or was destroying it all together."

"So the first one? that is what you did to us wasn't it? Before you gave us away." Blaise stated.

"Yes and that is why you have felt _almost_ nothing more then your normal magical ability." He confirmed.

"Wait did you take it away from us completely or … do we still have it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The two of you have it on presently." Hermione touched her neck. Her hand rested on the oval locket.

"Our lockets?"

"Yes, your lockets." Hermione took hers from under her shirt and looked down at it. She almost forgot she still had it on. The only function it seemed to have was opening the entrance; she didn't think it had any use. It looked good as new. The initials were still there, IHC – Isabelle Harmony Cantrell. Hermione remembered when she had touched and opened it. The red flash, her baby picture, the light and the wail. Hermione wondered... if she had already opened it – shouldn't she have gotten the magic already?

Blaise must've been wondering the same thing, because he voiced her exact thoughts.

"Well I was the one who put the magic in the locket; I am the one to take it out."

"So can you? Now?" Blaise asked a bit excitedly. His eyes were no longer black but their original bright hazel. Hermione looked at Alex for an answer also. She was disappointed when he shook his head.

"It takes time. I have to look for the spell and fix myself up mentally. You lose a lot of energy moving magic around. You will get your power eventually that is, if you want them."

"Why wouldn't we?" Blaise blurted with an even bigger grin, if that was even possible. Alex chose not to answer.

"All our power is in this locket?" Hermione asked looking down at the locket once again.

"Well not all of it. You have your magical ability and simple things you can do."

"Do you know what they are?" Blaise asked.

"I have my suspicions. Your gifts are usually passed down from a previous Cantrell. I can either be more produced and powerful or less."

"Wait what's your power then?" She asked. Alex smiled.

"I have mild telepathy and advanced magical abilities... Basically my mind is just very advanced compared to an average wizard."

Hermione heard herself gasp. He could read her mind? Was that really possible without using a spell?

Blaise groaned. "Oh no." She heard him mutter.

"I can only read minds with a touch, once I let go I can't read any more. It is not like Legilimency. No one can prevent me from doing it nor can I see old memories unless you think of them. As for advanced magical abilities I don't need my wand to most spells and I can do advance magical enchantments easily with a wand that a normal magical wizard can not do with one. Which is why I was able to take your abilites and put them into that locket," He pointed to their lockets, "Not every Cantrell was able to do that."

"So that means we have inherited those gifts?"

"Yes or something like it. Nate, your eyes have you ever wondered why they changed colors?"

Blaise nodded. "Of course, but it never seemed like a logical reason."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He wasn't saying that when they were first outside the manor.

"Think more out of the box, it gives you better answers." Alex smiled. "Your gifts are not inherited from me. You've inherited from my grandfather, Julian Cantrell. His normal eye color was blue but it would change according to his mood. Your original eye color is light hazel, like your mothers. Julian would be able in lure people in with his eyes, sort of like hypnotism but mild. I normally attracts the opposite sex." At that Blaise smirked. "Also, you have not been able to develop this power for it was put into the locket, but I'm sure you have the power of empathy. It is the ability to sense and control the emotions or feelings of others. Of course it takes time to develop it fully. It may not seem like it but this gift is very much powerful, it is not to be used for 'fun'." Alex said sternly because Blaise was grinning like a mad man. He turned to Hermione, his eyes with a certain sparkle to it and Hermione just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"It only worked the first time Blaise; I'm immune to it now. You can't 'hypnotize' me." Blaise pouted. She had the urge to stick her tongue at him for affect.

"Why doesn't it work on her?"

"For one you're her brother. She of course isn't attacked to you. It also doesn't work on people who have known you well and for very long, which means you can't play it on Pansy. You can _try_ to progress it further in order to do so make it work on males and people like Hermione and Pansy, but it probably won't work."

Blaise pouted some more and played with his locket

"How do you develop it?" Hermione asked. It was all so new to her; she wanted to know everything about it. It was her natural thing to do when learning something new.

"As you would develop everything else; practice."

"Wait so what does she have?" Blaise said childishly. Alex looked at her for a moment.

"I believe your sister has photographic memory-" Blaise burst out laughing. Hermione stuck up her nose and crossed her arms. "Shut up Blaise."

"As I was saying, if you develop it you can see it in your mind as picture. Every detail you will remember in accuracy and in unlimiting volume. You also show the early signs of my gift, telepathy. Right now you're in the middle stage of empathy. Blaise hasn't developed any but you have done it on your own." Hermione looked at Blaise smugly.

"If I open the locket you would have the full empathy power and early stages of telepathy, I'm sure." She would've never thought she'll be in this position. Talking to a Cantrell, who was her father, and being told she had empathy and telepathy abilities. It was something that never crossed her mind even as a witch.

"So, when are we going to get this?" Blaise asked.

"In due time."

"That means we're done here?" Alex nodded and Blaise got up. He looked at Hermione and opened his mouth but Hermione beat him to it; she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say and shook her head.

"I'm staying for a while."

"Show off." He muttered with a smile. She stuck her tongue out that time.

When he reached the door he turned back again. "Can I tell Pans and Draco?" Alex hesitated.

"Yes... but they have to promise to tell no one. Not a soul." He said sternly. Blaise nodded and left.

They were left in silence.

"Do you feel any different?"

Hermione traced patterns on the couch, her hand still holding the locket. She didn't feel any different. She always felt like she could tell how people were feeling, like when they were lying or nervous. She had thought it was a normal thing; nothing out the ordinary.

Hermione told him that.

"Am I suppose to feel any different?" She added. He leaned back on his seat and tapped his fingers against his knee; He was thinking hard.

"No you shouldn't."

"Then, how do I know-"

"You think Isabelle. Your brain is very advance for your age. Empathy usually doesn't involve so much of a headache. You can sense what people feel Belle, don't make it more complicated then that." She nodded in understanding. She repeated what he just said to her and relaxed.

She felt it like a slow wave. A positive, happy wave, relaxed and at peace.

"You've got the hang of it."

Hermione beamed

"I don't understand one thing." She started. "The empathy - all of a sudden it works but why didn't it before if I've had it all this time?"

"It probably has but you haven't realized it. When you read people, I know you have, it was the empathy not just looking into their eyes or behavior. Now that you know of your power it gets stronger. It should come to you quicker though, but don't worry about. It was your first real try and you did well. After this it only gets easier.

"Magic is a very beautiful thing. Most of it cannot be explained but we are very gifted to be so fortune as to have it." Alex walked to the last shelves of book and came back and handed the book to her.

"It tells you everything about empathy. Read it, and then give it to Nate." She thought he was giving her the cue to leave but – it didn't feel like he wanted her to. She set the book down and got more comfortable in the seat.

"Do you still carry your 'extra magic'?" Hermione asked inquisitively. She felt a difference in the waves, but couldn't identify it.

"I … don't. I've put it so I can control it. It hasn't been used in a while."

"Why?"

"For one, there was no need for it these last sixteen years. I've lived here alone and there was no one out to see. Secondly I always thought of it as an invasion of privacy, but it has helped me in past situations." Hermione felt pity for him at the moment. She didn't' even want to think about being that lonely in such a long period of time.

"You've stayed in here alone for sixteen years? Didn't you ever feel the need to go out? Did you ever… go see us?" She felt a sudden and strong wave hit her hard.

He was hurt.

"Of course I did. You two are _my_ children Isabelle. I hurt me every single day that the two of you were away from me. I had to stop myself from going straight to the Grangers and get you back. I've checked in to see you many times, knowing it would put you along with myself in danger but I risked it. I was easy to find you; you were always in the Muggle Park by the tree reading a book. Nathan on the other hand was hardly allowed out as a kid and the only chance I got to see him was in Diagon Ally, or Hogsmead. I know some things about your years at Hogwarts, especially about that Victor Krum you dated. He was about twice your age wasn't he?" He looked at her disapprovingly. Hermione just smiled. She didn't want to get into the conversation with him. It was still strange to talk about personal things like that.

"Have you heard of my adventures with Harry Potter?"

He sighed deeply and tiredly.

"Yes I have and it's hard to see that I have tried to get the two of you out of harms way and you just walk back into it. With Blaise being one of his followers and you being best friends with the 'chosen one', it was very hard not to worry all day about whether or not you were safe."

"I turned out ok though didn't I?"

Alex smiled a bit proudly.

"Yes, you have."

"Speaking of Harry, Can I go to the Order headquarters any time soon?" He took a moment to answer.

"Yes, I will go with you, I believe it is time for people to know the truth."

There was a question bothering her and she felt it was the perfect moment to ask.

"D-do – can you explain what happened the night that you were said to be dead?" She felt his whole aura change drastically to gloomy and depressed.

"That is not something I am prepared to talk about right now." Hermione didn't question it any further. She took her book and stood up; she was going to leave even if he didn't want her to.


	10. Surprise Visits: Part I

**The Secret**

**Surprise Visits: Part I**

by: dee-dee142

* * *

The cottage was overall beautifully decorated. The rich violet, forest green and a lot of venetian red made you feel somewhat at home. When you pulled the curtains apart and let the sunlight in, it lit up the room marvelously. The cottage looked relatively small from the outside but once inside it seemed like you just walked into a large house; it _was_ larger then regular cottages. Hermione supposed it was a spell that Alex put on. Outside of the kitchen, dinning room, common room and library there were seven bed rooms upstairs. All of the rooms were fairly small but not so you feel cramped in between the walls. Two of the rooms remained inhabited, one was for any other visitors and the other was empty of all things. Hermione had only been in once and was spooked. It was dark and drafty; there was a window in the corner of the room but dark curtains covered any light the room could possibly get. She hadn't bothered to ask Cantrell, the room was real frightening and she didn't want to go back in.

Hermione had been in or seen everyone's room with the exception of Malfoys. She had been in Pansy's room just earlier that morning to call her down for breakfast; Malfoy wasn't in the cottage at the time. 'He had… things to do', Blaise told her in the most disbelieving way. But she believed of course the part that Malfoy wasn't in the house. He hardly was anyway. The last time she saw his face was the day before in the library, when she was talking to Alex. But other then that she saw the back of his head when he had arrived just an hour ago; his robes dirty with mud and grass stains. Hermione wondered many times what and where he was going but she kept it all to herself. Cantrell, Blaise or Pansy would not dare to tell her a word of it. Great friends Malfoy had, she just wondered whether he knew that.

To her surprise, she had another civil and pleasant conversation with Pansy during breakfast. Hermione thought the previous chat would have been forgotten; that Pansy wouldn't bother to talk to her again but the Slytherin witch surprised her. They even had a brief conversation about the guys at Hogwarts, which got a few laughs and an ongoing smirk from Blaise – who thought he was the best thing that happened to Hogwarts. The statement started a bark of laughter from Hermione and a 'Yeah right,' from Pansy.

"You know, with this 'magical-power-thing' I reckon I can get any girl at Hogwarts." Blaise boasted. The three of them were currently sitting in his room trying to pass time. Blaise lay across his bed, both his legs hanging off. To say he was bored was an understatement. Hermione sat crossed leg at the head of the bed

"I doubt it, even a Gryffindor?" Pansy was in the loveseat that was right next to the mirror and every few minutes she would glance at herself until she gave up and moved the seat in front of it while playing with her long locks of hair.

"Of course, they're the easiest."

Hermione grabbed his pillow and smacked him with it twice, a small smile on her face.

"That's my house you're talking about Zabini!" She glared playfully. Blaise laughed outright and sat up. Hermione heard Pansy giggle in the background also.

"I'm only joking with you my dear _little_ sister." Hermione punched him hard in the gut and he fell off the bed in pain.

Her time spent with Blaise, and now at certain points with Pansy, seemed to fill part of the whole that was present since the awful fight with Harry and Ron. She had fun with them and had good conversations. It didn't match up exactly to her friendship with Harry and Ron; however they also had six years to build up that friendship so it was pretty evened out. But then she thought about how the 'six year relationship' ended and didn't care about the short time she got to know Blaise and Pansy; they were … good. She wished to trust the both of them entirely but found it hard for herself to.

Her parents… they are another thought that was always on her mind when she wished them not to be. Hermione found that she hurt – but not as painfully as before. She thought maybe it was because of Blaise that the pain was soothing. She considered him family, to some extent. He had proven himself to be thought as such. Then she thought about Alexander and thought that maybe…. He also had a chance to fill the deep whole. She believed what he said entirely about being a Cantrell and how he did all he could to save her. There was no doubt now, he was risking his life, presently, for her – for them. Andrew and Jane Granger would forever be in her heart, replacing them wasn't an option for her but moving on and living could be…

"You know Blaise; you are quite pitiful for a Slytherin." Pansy said. She looked down at him, disapprovingly. Hermione tried to hold back her laughter at the sight

"_You know Pansy_," He mocked her. "You are quite self-centered for a witch." Blaise cringed away from her as him waiting for her to hit him but she didn't move a muscle.

"You know - I'm going to take that as a compliment." Hermione laughed loudly and the girls shared a grin.

"I don't like this" Blaise pouted, looking between the two witches. "You two keep gaining up on me. If Draco was here…"

Hermione snorted.

"Oh please Blaise. I am sure Draco would take our side also. Your proficiency to keep up with a conversation, let alone an argument is anything but amazingly staggering." Pansy smirked waiting for a reply but he only looked confused.

"What?"

"My point exactly."

They remained in a comfortable silence. Pansy stood before Hermione stared at her then looked at Blaise.

"You know… I can see the resemblance." Hermione and Blaise shared a look.

"I never realized it, but really who could've? For one the Cantrell's 'had no heirs left' so no one thought to check it out. At Hogwarts – well lets face it, the two of you were never seen beside each other much less would you send a glance-" She looked a Hermione. "I bet you didn't even recognize him when you first saw him." The brunette blushed in shame. She really didn't.

"Anyway now that I'm looking at the two of you – and beside each other – I can see it." She took a deep breath and was met with silence.

"Pansy you talk to fast for people to understand." Blaise observed with an arched eyebrow.

"I understood." Hermione argued

Blaise snorted, "Well of course – you're a girl."

She glared. "And your immature," He almost objected but thought better of it. "Pansy… what resemblances do we have? We can't be identical twin-"

"No, of course you can't but you can look like your related can't you? You see you have the same nose," Blaise covered his, "… and the color of your hair. Both of you get the same look on your faces when your thinking hard, Draco and I laughed about it the other day actually."

"So my best mates talk about me and my little sister behind my back?" He said. The blonde witch laughed.

"Oh shut up Blaise you know it wasn't like that. Trust me, it wasn't." She confirmed with Hermione, who only nodded. She was no longer into the conversation, her mind was elsewhere. Blaise probably thought so to because she saw the silent communication with Pansy in the corner of her eye. She was going to leave and Hermione suspected he thought it was going to be a fun, bonding conversation but he was way off with that one.

"Well would you look at the time." But Pansy had no watch nor was there a clock in the room. "Cantrell wanted to meet with meet with me about the uh – thing, so I guess I see you two later." She waved awkwardly as the closed the door behind her.

"Okay now what's wrong? Just before you were happy, now you're all … mad?" He looked at her quizzically but only received a raised eyebrow. He was getting better at the empathy thing; she couldn't sense anything without concentrating hard and _she_ was supposed to advance in it.

"Stop thinking and just spill it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What's with the attitude? Just because I'm your 'sister', doesn't mean you now have the permanent right to boss me about." He was looking at her oddly and she didn't like it.

"Time of the month?" He taunted.

"Ugh Zabini!" The witch crossed her arms and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Now seriously, what's wrong?" Blaise looked at her patiently and tried relaxing.

"You told Draco Malfoy to be _nice _to me?" The boy froze then cursed under his breath.

"What makes you think you can go and tell people to be _nice_ to me? I can take care of myself! God you remind me more of Harry and Ron every day!"

"Don't compare me to those idiots."

"Besides the point!"

Silence.

"That git told you!?" He could be very thick sometimes.

"BLAISE!"

"Sorry, it's just the two of you always argue and it gets annoying." He paused. "Draco…knows how to make you tick because he just knows your weak points. I know you were very upset with what he said that first day here Hermione – don't lie. On top of that you know his weak points also. That just makes the situation ten times worse. If you tolerate each other, well nothing real bad can happen. So that's what I told him; to back off a bit."

The only thought that came to her mind was _oh_. It made sense and it was safer; for the both of them. Hermione was impressed, that was a very smart and mature solution. She smiled.

"You have nothing to say now, do you Granger?" He smirked. She glanced away and looked out his window. There was something else on her mind.

"Blaise, you've told Pansy and Malfoy about your abilities right?" He nodded slowly, not sure of where she was getting at. "Well did you tell them anything about mine?"

"Of course not Granger it's your business if you want to tell them. Though they did suspect it because we're twins." He said with a slight hesitation near the end.

"That's fine, I just-" She stopped in mid sentence because his door opened and Draco Malfoy entered the room.

He walked in horridly with his head in a black covered book. The white, pressed shirt he wore was a bit wrinkled. The first few bottoms were unbuttoned, while his tie was undone and hanging around his collar. He looked up once and was about to speak when he finally saw Hermione sitting at the end of the bed. He was surprised, to say the least but wasn't the only one. Hermione had never seen Malfoy look so normal and - unguarded.

Malfoy quickly closed his book and put on the expressionless masks on.

"Blaise, Granger." He nodded at them but just stood there but looked off. Hermione would've laughed if she was in another position. The situation was so awkward and unexpected, but Blaise didn't seem to think so though.

"What's up Draco?" He said with a bit of a smile. Malfoy tightened his tie.

"I was going to – but you're busy, so I'll just leave-"

"Why so stiff Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a smirk. The standing wizard shoved his hand in his pockets and glared hatefully at her. The cool, collected and expressionless Malfoy.

She preferred that one, not the almost human one.

"Maybe because you're everywhere I fucking go." She merely coked her head to the side.

"Everywhere you go?! Malfoy – you're hardly ever here!"

"That's because _you_ always are!"

"For one Malfoy I live here, also I don't see anyone else complaining with my stay here."

"Yes well, they're not me now are they?"

"And I thank Merlin for that. We all know we don't need another Malfoy running around killing every innocent life he sees!" He didn't respond. If it was because he was too angry or shocked no one knew

The only thing Hermione was currently thinking was that she had crossed the line. She knew it from the moment the words came out her mouth and so did Blaise because he quickly stood between them, to prevent any disaster from happening as Malfoy drew his wand.

"That's enough Draco!" Blaise said. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Me?! Zabini you heard what that undeserved, _filthy witch_ said-"

"Yes I did _Malfoy_ now drop your wand, calm down and back the _fuck _off." Blaise looked furious and his eyes were currently black as midnight.

Malfoy's cheeks were pink with rage and he slowly dropped his wand but glared hatefully at Blaise..

Hermione rarely saw _that_ fury in Malfoy and was a bit afraid. When she tried to read him, she was overcome by a large blazing wave of anger but also hurt and betrayal? It reminded her of how she felt outside the Hogwarts Express compartment when listening in on her best friends. It was a look she never seen him give his best friend and she felt at fault for pushing his buttons. _Blaise took her side of the argument, it's new and a betrayal through his eyes,_ Hermione thought.

Malfoy gave them a last glare before leaving the room, the door slamming loudly behind him.

"I'm sorry Blaise." She said softly. His dark green eyes looked at her briefly before sighing.

"It's alright he'll get over it." He was trying to convince himself and Hermione saw right through him.

"You didn't have to start Hermione. He was just about to leave when you-"

"Yes I know and I'm sorry." She exclaimed. Hermione picked her book off the ground and silently walked to the door.

"I'll talk to you later." The wizard merely shrugged and lay on his bed, with eyes closed.

* * *

Hermione walked down the hall, her mind still on what happened a few minutes before. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. She had lost count of the many times arguments with Malfoy ended with wands on each others throat; what was the difference now?

The more she thought about it the more she came to the conclusions that one, the argument wasn't only between two enemies but a long time friend. She would've been as mad as Malfoy if she was in that situation, actually she had been, Hermione remembered bitterly.

Another thing that bothered her was that she knew how he was affected. She experienced what he felt as if it was her own emotions. The witch didn't exactly know how, but the moment she felt his emotional wave something changed. Malfoy wasn't a death eater robot with any feelings, he actually… felt, like every person in the world did. He actually cared; it was revolutionary to know that about Draco Malfoy.

As Hermione opened her door, she was thinking about fixing what she had caused. The guilt was eating her up. Blaise was being nothing but nice to her and she went and ruined his relationship with his best friend. With that thought, she closed her door and turned the opposite way to Malfoy's room.

As she reached his door she built up all her courage and knocked lightly. There was moment of silence, then the door opened and there he stood looking the same as before. His pale cheeks still had a tint of pink in them.

"What do you want? Are you here to take my room away also?" He sneered.

"First off I didn't _take_ anything away from you so don't start, you still have Blaise and Pansy-" He didn't seem to be listening. She felt he was looking right though her with a scowl on his face.

"I know that already Granger. They're not like those two idiots you have back home. Speaking of Weasley, You know Lavender Brown is with the Weasley's right now at the Borrow?" He smirked. Hermione clench her hand into fist. He was trying to get to her.

"You filthy liar!"

"Oh I don't lie Granger, She goes over everyday for a couple hours then leaves."

"How would you know Malfoy? Sneaking in on the Weasley's and planning your next attack?" The smirk was whipped off his face and replaced with an angry frown.

"That's none of you business."

"Of course it is. People I love live in that house and I will not have you and your other little death eater friends kill more people I care for!"

"Shut up Granger you don't know what you're saying." Malfoy lowered his arms to his side. His cheeks were fully pink and Hermione felt another wave of anger wash over her. She couldn't distinguish whether it was hers or Malfoys.

"Of course I do! You will kill anyone Voldemort tells you to kill, you good for nothing coward! I wonder if Cantrell knows what you're planning-"

"I don't see you yelling all this at Blaise and you know perfectly well that he is a death eater." Malfoy argued.

"That's different. Blaise isn't a main priority to Voldemort. He sends you _Malfoy's _out for the deathly missions. Remember my parents were killed by you and your people!" Her eyes flashed red with fury.

Malfoy didn't respond. He looked down on her angrily and when he lifted his hand she thought he was going for his wand but he pulled up the sleeve from his left arm. Malfoy turned his arm so his palm was facing upward, showing her his pale unmarked forearm.

Her eyes widened.

"T-there's no mark." Hermione whispered disbelievingly. She couldn't believe it! There had to be one – he was a Malfoy! He was a death eater! She grabbed his arm, not caring whether he would blast her to the opposite wall. His arm was strong and firm but also, and surprisingly, soft and warm. She rubbed her thumb softly over the area that was suppose to be stained with the dark mark, as if waiting for it to appear but no such thing happened. His skin remained as pale and unscratched as ever.

"You're not a death eater." She said softly looking up at him. She felt guilty start to build in the bottom of her stomach once again for accusing him of murder. She then felt another wave wash through her and he wasn't mad any longer, but calm and relaxed.

"Sorry to disappoint." He replied just as softly as she did. Malfoy seemed to realize how close they were so he took step back and took his arm out of her hand. Hermione looked at the floor and bit her lip. She was wrong about him all along.

"Look Malfoy, I'm sorry-"

"Don't waste your breath Granger. I don't want an apology from you. Because I'm not a death eater you're going sentimental toward me now?" He sneered angrily again. She never saw someone's mood change so quickly.

"Don't get your hopes up Malfoy. Just because you don't have the mark doesn't make you immediately innocent." She paused then sighed. "The only reason I came to your room Malfoy was to tell you not to blame Blaise for defending me. It was my faults so _please_ don't be mad at him."

The blonde crossed his arms, leaned on the door frame but said nothing. She gave up and walked away angrily. The only thought running through her head was _why did she even bother?_

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed when Pansy came in and told her Alexander wanted all of them in the library. When they entered, the girls found Malfoy and Blaise in mist of a conversation, all past problems forgotten. Hermione rolled her eyes, _boys._

"Looks like the two of you are back to talking." Hermione stated, announcing her presence. She shared a look with Malfoy but he quickly looked away, _looks like he listened to her after all. _

"Draco's was just telling me about our lockets." Hermione and Pansy sat opposite them.

"What about them?" She asked. His hazel eyes left hers and landed on the blonde beside her.

Malfoy spoke, "I was reading a book I found in here," He took the book that was sitting on his lap and handed it to Pansy who just flipped through it and then handed it to her. "I was looking for – something, when I came across a picture that looked exactly like your lockets. There is a whole chapter on them; something not many books have."

Hermione flipped through the book looking for the picture. When she did she gasped. It looked exactly like the locket she had around her neck right now, but the only weird thing about it was that it dated back to 1707.

"It's called the _Luce Dorata Medaglione_, which means Golden Light Locket in Italian. Obviously it was made in Italy. It isn't known who made them, but what makes them a magical locket is. Not only can it hold powerful magic, but can tell if the person holding the other locket is in danger. Say Blaise was in danger somewhere, you locket would turn red and on occasion you would have a vision and see where he is through his eyes.

"Basically, it's pretty magical stuff." Malfoy leaned back on his seat with a satisfied grin on his face. He looked so… comfortable.

"What else does it say? About the history, I mean?"

"Well only one was made and the first person to be seen with it was Septimus Cantrell. The second one was only seen years after by two sisters and it has been passed down since. It is said that the Cantrell's made a replica, just as powerful for unknown reasons." He paused and looked at the locket around her neck. "I think the two of you have the same lockets on right now."

Hermione took off hers and put it beside the picture. It was like holding Blaise's locket beside hers. They were both shiny and new, same shape and size. It was hard for her to believe she was holding such old and powerful jewelry; almost three hundred year old jewelry.

"Congratulations Draco, you're officially the new smartass." Pansy said with a smirk. They shared a laugh and some of the tension in the room eased off.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" Pansy asked. Hermione saw Malfoy and Blaise look at each other.

"I think we're going to the Order Headquarters." Hermione felt heart stop. She looked at Blaise and he nodded in confirmation. She knew the day would come soon but not only a day after she suggested it!

"Oh my… I thought he was joking. Cantrell told me I have to go to the Order about my father. He said there's an auror there who can help me." The three of them looked at Pansy stunned.

"When was this Pans?" Malfoy asked.

"Three days ago." The boys groaned.

"Pansy you couldn't tell us before?"

"Well I didn't think he was serious about it. He said it was only a suggestion. And anyways why does it bother Draco? You're practically there everyday, today should be no different!" Hermione looked at Malfoy in surprise. He went to the Order daily? That's why he was always out?

"Pansy." Blaise sighed. Malfoy was currently giving the blonde witch an annoyed look. Pansy looked unaffected.

"Oh come off it Zabini, Hermione was going to find out eventually. _You_ were going to tell her eventually." Malfoy turned accusing eyes to Blaise, who avoided them.

"Yeah but I didnt. You did."

_Real mature Blaise._

"Why are you at the Order?" Hermione said finding her voice. As he looked at her, she felt a grey wave of distrust and confusion.

"Go on Draco tell her. We are going to live here for the rest of the summer, plus who is she going to tell-"

"Pansy shut up, I can tell who ever the hell I want! I now regret telling _you_, since you want to be such a blabbermouth." They glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione knew she wasn't getting an answer today.

"I'm glad to see we all are getting a long." The four young adults turned to look at Alexander. He was walking toward them, wearing elegant burgundy robes. His hair was freshly cut and his stubble gone. He looked good for a forty year old.

"I knew that hair cut would look great on you!" Pansy exclaimed happily. Hermione snorted; of course it was Pansy Parkinson's handy work.

"Thank you Pansy. You all know why we are here, but before we leave any questions?"

"Does the Order know we're coming? And I mean, do they know _all _of us are coming _together_?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Well," He started hesitantly. "I wrote Dumbledore a letter being Nate saying he found you, Isabelle and that Pansy was tired of hiding and needed help. Draco… was asked by Dumbledore-"

"Don't bother, she knows, thanks to one big mouthed witch." Malfoy interrupted, looking loathsomely at Pansy.

"Get over it Malfoy!"

"Don't you tell me-"

"So they basically don't know your coming?" Blaise interrupted quickly, saving them all from a huge fight.

"No they don't. But I love surprises and I believe now is the right time to come out of the shadows and into reality." Alex stated with such courage and power that would've impressed Godric Gryffindor.

"So we are going to tell them, _everything_?" Blaise asked. Alex looked at him for a second before slowly nodding. "Yes we are. It's only obligated because I am appearing there with you. Just... refrain from mentioning anything about what the locket holds. I don't think letting everyone know about it is wise.

"Now if you will turn your attention to the key on the table." Hermione looked at the table and indeed saw a key. It was old, gold and a bit rusty on the top half.

"It's a portkey that will take you outside the quarters; I have to secure the cottage so you would have to go ahead."

The four of them looked at each other before standing and gathering around the table.

"On the count of three." Pansy said. "One… two… three!"


	11. Surprise Visits: Part II

**The Secret**

**Surprise Visits: Part II**

dee-dee142

Hermione felt the familiar pull on her navel before she hit solid ground. Blaise, landed on her left, he was quick to fix his hair along with Pansy. Malfoy, on the other hand, was already up and looking around the street curiously. When Hermione sat up, she found the streets dark and deserted. The terraced house was standing before her, number twelve unhidden and in the open as if inviting her to quickly go in. All the nervous anxiety she had previously was gone. She hadn't been on a familiar setting for a long time.

It felt safe; like home.

They heard a soft thud behind them and turned to see Alex had landed.

"Are we ready?" They nodded hesitantly, before Malfoy stepped up, and slowly opened the door, it creaked and once they entered it shut closed. The dim lights in the hall hardly lit up the long hallway but everything was as it was the last time she visited the headquarters. The frames, portraits, the staircase and the mirrors full of dust. It was uncannily quiet though, and Hermione saw not one soul in the long hallway.

"I thought you said you sent a note to Dumbledore." Hermione questioned Cantrell. He nodded slowly, his eyes taking in the surroundings.

"This place is creepy and disgusting." Pansy whispered form beside her, itching away from the wall.

Everything seemed real quiet and Hermione immediately assumed the worst. What if they were still out looking for? What if something happened to any of the order members? It would be her fault and everyone would –

"Hermione can you stop – thinking please?" Blaise asked quietly. She looked at him oddly, and then looked at Cantrell but he was already walking ahead of them.

As they walked further into the house they heard clatter from the kitchen that put all her fears to rest – plates being washed and put away.

"Mrs. Weasley." she whispered happily. She took more hurried stepped and the floor made a low creak. The clattering in the kitchen immediately stopped. The kitchen door creaked open and Hermione caught sight of big red hair that belonged to Molly Weasley. A smile immediately came upon her face.

The elder witch gasped as her eyes landing on her and she immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh Hermione dearest! I've been so worried, where have you been? We thought you had – and all of us were going completely out of our minds, thinking the worst! Dumbledore said you were safe wherever you were but-" She paused and looked at her face. "Are you alright sweetie? Do you want of something to eat, a snack perhaps?" She held her in arms length. "I'm so glad your here darling. Harry and Ron are going to be so happy to see you. Speaking of which let me Floo home real quick-" She stopped her ranting when she saw Alex, Pansy, Blaise and Malfoy.

"Oh my – what-? Draco?" She gave Hermione a side glance and she just shrugged. What was she suppose to tell her_? Oh Mrs. Weasley, let me introduce_ _my long lost father, brother, new friend and old enemy!?_ She would've believed Hermione was under the Imperious curse or just crazy.

Mrs. Weasley took a look at everyone, her face pinched in confusion.

"What's going on here? Who are you?"

Alex seemed to be deep in thought before that very moment. He stepped up – into better light - and held out his hand.

"My name is Alexander Bryant Cantrell but I believe we have already meet Molly." There was a silence and it seemed like every one was waiting for her reaction. She _was_ the first the see him outside of the other four.

stared down at his hand in shock. Her jaw was dropped and her face pale. She looked up to his face.

"W-what? H-how are you-?" She took a step back, her eyes wide. Molly looked at Hermione again.

"I don't know what, or _how_ you are here – Merlin this is unbelievable." She looked at him for a good while and Hermione thought she was going to faint.

"Can you all take a seat in the dinning room please?" She asked out of her mesmerized gaze. They entered in awkward silence. Mrs. Weasley watched Alex go into the kitchen in awe. When the door finally shut she looked at Hermione.

"Dear you have brought us a mighty surprise. Do you know that man is supposed to be dead?! Do you have any idea who he is?" She asked quickly. Hermione nodded. Maybe she was too much in shock to remember that _Hermione _bought _him_ there.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to realize it because she then said, "Who am I kidding, of course you do! We've missed you so much Hermione." She smiled happily then pulled Hermione into another bone crushing hug. "Go in there an-and keep them company. I'm going to get Dumbledore."

She walked up the stairs and out of cite. When Hermione stepped inside the drafty room, she saw Alex sitting at the head of the table. Draco and Pansy sat beside each other, with Blaise alone on the opposite side.

"Where did she go?" Blaise asked as she neared her seat beside him. She felt a quick rush of a dark, sadden wave and gave Blaise a second look. He was playing with a fork on the table and seemed to be thinking hard.

"To get everyone I guess. Be prepared for a lot of questions and weird stares."

"Don't worry about the questions; let me handle them." Cantrell ordered.

Hermione nodded and put her attention back on Blaise who merely the back of his head. "What's wrong?" She asked. Blaise froze then looked at her slowly, as if trying to read her. He sighed heavily, "I feel… weird being here. As if I've betrayed all these people that work for good. As if I already went to you-know-who and told him where the Order was at, who these innocent people were-" He paused.

Hermione thought about his words then touch his forearm, where the dark mark was. "This doesn't make you who you are Blaise. I don't see you as a death eater and I seriously doubt you'll-"

"No Hermione you don't get it! These people… they don't know I'm a death eater and that makes me feel – dirty for just being here."

"Listen!" She made sure he was looking at her directly in the eyes before continuing. "You won't betray these people here, you won't betray _me_, and tell Voldemort Blaise! Your better then that and he can't make you say anything because he doesn't suspect a thing." Hermione waited for him to take in her words.

"How about you talk to Dumbledore-" He quickly shook his head in refusal. "He probably knows already Blaise and the best thing to do is to talk to him. He'll probably make you a spy and you can help us! Just think about it." She finished. He nodded and looked far off so she wasn't sure if she got to him.

Hermione sighed in defeat and rested her head on her arms. Blaise's doubts were getting to her. Maybe coming back now wasn't the best idea. How was she supposed to tell everyone she was actually Isabelle Harmony Cantrell, one of the Cantrell twins?

"Belle everyone is going to be glad to see you. They'll hardly try to force you with so many questions; that is what you have me here for." Alex said with nod. He was asking her to trust him and she could do that. Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Yeah and if that Weasley says anything to you I promise to punch him in the face." Blaise smiled cheekily at her and she nudged him hard.

"Don't you dare… there'll be witnesses." They started laughing but stopped when they heard loud stomping outside of the room. The loud steps drew nearer and the door opened to reveal Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione watched they're faces closely. Arthur and Remus wore the same shocked and surprised faces. While Dumbledore looked like he was in deep thought, not surprised at all and Hermione didn't expect him to be neither.

She felt a slight angry wave wash over her and knew immediately it was Alex. His facial expression was cool and collected but he was just ticking in the inside. Hermione guessed it was because of Dumbledore. The last time they saw each other he was running away with his one year old son in his arms, putting him in the harm of death eaters.

"Alexander Cantrell, who would've thought?" Arthur whispered. Alex remained silent and at the moment Hermione yearned to know what he was thinking. Mr. Weasley looked at her and his eyes softened a bit.

"Hermione Granger! Thank Merlin you're okay! How are you my dear?"

She smiled lightly. When they asked her if she was okay she knew they meant it as to say 'how are you dealing with you're parents death?' Hermione tried not to take it in a bad way, _I'm happy to see them, give it time; give them time, _she repeated in her head.

"I'm fine ."

He nodded happily. Remus looked at her appraisingly and she merely nodded. They were busy trying to figure out how a man, who is known to be dead for the last eighteen years, is presently sitting on their table.

"Welcome back Alexander." Dumbledore greeted.

Alex smiled forcefully. He then stood up and held his hand up for Dumbledore to shake.

"Good to be back Albus and I am guessing you know why I am – well here?" His hand was in the air and Dumbledore shook it quickly before letting go. It wasn't until Hermione saw the expressive nod from Alex, that she knew he was using his powers again.

"He's angry with Dumbledore." Hermione whispered to Blaise. Dumbledore's eyes swiftly looked at them before turning his attention to the now smiling wizard in front of him.

"He better be." Blaise muttered back with a smirk. Hermione nudged him and he only laughed some more.

"Oh where are my manners," Alex loudly. "It's a great to see you again." He shook hands with the other men in the room. Hermione had never seen Lupin so confused.

"Now can we take a seat or will we stand throughout this whole ordeal?" Alex looked at the men expectedly - Arthur and Lupin gave each other a skeptical look. They took a seat at the opposite end and Dumbledore at the other head seat.

"Alexander, I'm not going to lie, I am very surprised at your appearance. Here and _now, _of all times." The white-beard man said. He had a calm smile on his face.

"I know Albus and that is why I'm here right? To explain and clear off confused thoughts." Alex looked meaningfully at Lupin. The werewolf quickly looked away.

"Yes of course and maybe you should start-" Dumbledore was interrupted when the door was thrown open.

Harry entered the room with wide eyes.

"H-Hermione?" He stuttered as gasped for air. He looked like he had just woken up. His shirt was wrinkled and… backwards? His black untidy hair was messier then usual, but his bright green eyes were full of happiness and relief. Hermione looked at her best friend, ignoring the surprised stares, stood up and engulfed him in a hug. She missed him very much and had never felt so happy to see the boy-who-lived.

"Where have you been? I thought – when we saw your house we thought you were g-gone!" She let go of him and smiled widely.

"Well I've-"

Dumbledore's soft voice interrupted her.

"Harry would you be so kind as to take this reunion to the burrow, I am sure the Weasley's will be glad to see Ms. Granger. Please take Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini to if you will." Harry looked at Dumbledore as if trying to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He then looked at the other visitors in the house. His body went tense and he turned his eyes in a glare.

"What the hell are they doing here-?"

"Harry!" Hermione shook her head and he looked at her astounded.

"Have you seen who's in here?" He muttered.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course Harry, I'm not blind."

Out of his confusion, he managed to smile. "Same old Hermione."

"Harry please, now." He looked surprised at the Headmaster, but motioned them all toward the door.

"Draco," Alex called. "I believe you know Ms. Nymphadora Tonks, can you introduce her to Pansy?" Malfoy nodded and they left the room. Hermione guessed Tonks was supposed to show Pansy how to deal with her father.

They walked up the creaky stairs in silence.

"Who's Nymphadora?" Pansy whispered to her.

"Call her Tonks, she hates her first name." Hermione advised. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow which she ignored.

"She doesn't like her first name? How could someone not like their given name?!"

"Pans come on, would you like that name?" The witch shot Blaise a glare and purposely shoved him to the railing.

"She's smart and sarcastic – you'll love her. If there was anyone to knows what to do with your situation, she would." They made a right and entered a room that only had a fire place and two wooden chairs at the far corner.

"Who's going first?" Harry asked lazily.

"Harry how about you go first? To calm the Weasley's down when they see Slytherins coming into their fire place?"

He looked at her hesitantly. "Hermione you expect me to leave you here with _them?_"

Hermione looked at the other three and found Pansy rolling her eyes, Blaise fisting his fist and Malfoy… was looking at Harry as if he was one of the roaches on the ground.

"What are you saying Potter?" Blaise questioned menacingly.

"Obviously I'm saying I don't trust you with her alone!" He took a step forward Pansy snorted and stuck out her arm to hold him back.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Potter. Who was the one that was lying to her during the last few months of school? About four months wasn't it Draco?" She looked at Draco, oddly, for confirmation.

Hermione knew this would come up, particularly with Blaise or Pansy involved. She _had _thought she was over it, especially since worst things have happened to her in the past two week. But apparently that wasn't the case. Harry's silence just made it hurt more.

"Harry just go or things will only get worse." She tried to sound normal, but he saw right through her façade. He gave her a sorry look before vanishing in the fire.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up Hermione but he needed to be taken down notch or two." Pansy reached for some powder.

"Next time, try not mentioning me." Hermione suggested. Pansy smiled evilly.

"I keep no promises." She threw the powder then shouted 'The Burrow', before vanishing. Malfoy did the same but in silence, but she didn't expect anything better.

"You're not going to tell Potter _everything _are you?" Blaise asked.

"Not everything."

"And you're not going to talk or acknowledge that weasel right?"

Hermione laughed.

"We'll see."

He threw the powder and vanished.

Hermione then took her own hand full of Floo powder, took a deep breath and shouted

"The Burrow!"

She saw glimpses of family households, before landing firmly in the familiar Weasley kitchen. When she finally stop sneezing and coughing she looked up to see most of the Weasley's standing around with big smiles. She hugged everyone – Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley (again) and Ginny, though the hug was stiff. Hermione didn't reply to her, 'so good to see you'.

Ron was no where to be seen and she was grateful. They all practically asked her the same thing, 'How are you?' not exactly asking about her parents but making it so she knew that's what they meant. They all stood around the counter to talk. No one asked her where she was or what she was doing in the two weeks she was gone. Hermione guessed that either Mrs. Weasley or Harry told them to back off the questions.

She excused herself after about half an hour of shared jokes from Fred and George. It was nice being with the Weasley's. She almost forgot Malfoy, Pansy and Blaise were in the house. When she entered the common room she found all three of them sitting with Tonks listening intently to Pansy. Harry stood off in the far corner. Not close enough to hear, but close enough to stop any possible 'fight' to happen.' Hermione sighed as she neared him.

"Harry, they're not going to light the house on fire and kill everyone inside." He shrugged.

"Why are you so convinced they won't?"

"I just am Harry." She said despairingly. He looked at her for a long time before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest.

It was the hug she loved from the moment they became friends. It was the hug that she needed when she overheard him and Ron. The hug she needed when her parents told her she was not their birth child. The hug she needed after finding out Blaise was a death eater. The hug she needed when she felt so alone and lost in the big mansion. The hug she needed when she was standing outside her burnt down home with no hope in her heart. The hug she needed when she saw her biological father. And finally it was the hug that made her break down and cry into his shoulder.

She cried silently, trying hard not to bring attention to herself. Harry rubbed her back soothingly then slowly took her up the stairs to his shared room with Ron. Because she was in the privacy of a room her tears just fell harder.

Harry didn't say a word. He understood she needed release from keep the happy façade she had been keeping the last few weeks. His hands tried to calm her down and gradually they turned her loud sobs to silent tears. When she finally stopped crying and her breaths came in prolonged hiccups, Harry was resting his back against the headboard of the bed with his legs outstretched before him. Hermione was beside him curled up into a small ball with her head to his chest.

"Better?" He asked quietly. Hermione nodded into his chest.

"A bit." She cleared her throat trying to rid the horse sound from her voice.

"Do you want to talk?"

Hermione nodded again and began on her very long story. She stared with her parent's weird behavior after picking her up at the station, and ended with their arrival at the Order. She told him about the mysteries involving the Cantrell's, her very old locket and –with sworn secrecy- about her inner powers. She told him about Blaise being her twin (which he gasped at), her friendship with Pansy (without mentioning anything involving her father) and how Draco proved to her he wasn't a death eater. She didn't tell him, however, that Blaise was in fact a death eater and that he also had powerful magic. She didn't tell him about Cantrell's either.

To say she felt a weight was lifted off her shoulders, was an understatement.

"So that man I saw back at the Headquarters, that's supposed to be dead, is actually your dad?"

"Yes Harry."

"And Blaise Zabini is you brother?"

"Yes."

"And you can read my mind?"

"Not yet but I will eventually and hopefully "

"And Malfoy _isn't_ a death eater?"

"No, he isn't. Has he been here recently?" Hermione asked curiously. He weaved a hand through his messy hair and nodded.

"Yes a lot actually. Usually he's with Dumbledore. I thought he was becoming a spy for the Order but now that you say he's no a death eater… I wonder what Dumbledore's doing with him."

Hermione took this new found information in and told him about the argument between Malfoy and Pansy. But all Harry saw was that she was spending too much time with Slytherins. She was starting to get irritated.

"Harry you're forgetting that if it wasn't for Blaise I doubt I'll be here talking to right now or even worse talking to anyone. You might not have been there but... he was." Her voice softened as she finished her sentence. A guilty and remorseful wave washed through her the moment she said 'Blaise'.

Hermione touched his shoulder and waited for his eyes to meet hers. "I know your thinking that they turned me away from you but trust me they haven't. Pansy actually pushed me to talk to you and Blaise is just iffy about you because of the whole-"

"Ron thing, yeah I realized when he looked like he was just about to murder me back at the headquarters." He laughed but Hermione didn't find it exactly funny considering that Blaise wouldn't hesitate to do it.

Harry leaned his head back against the board.

"To think you was off finding your father and I was here, playing wizards chest."

"You _were_?" She accused jokingly. His head snapped back up.

"We'll of course I was looking for you Herms, all day and everywhere but then Dumbledore told us not to-"

"I was joking Harry." She said with a small chuckle. "And stop calling me that!" He laughed and pushed her away. Heroine did the same but he ended up falling off the bed and landed with a big thud. She went to the edge of the bed, looked at him and laughed.

His green eyes glared at her playfully.

"I am going to kill you Grang-" He stopped mid-sentence because the door of the room creaked open and Ron Weasley stood at the doorway. The red head looked at Hermione and then at Harry who was still on the floor. He stared at them and muttered, "Mum sent me up to see if everything was ok."

Harry got up and chuckled. "I'm fine, just fighting with Hermione – literally." Hermione laughed as Harry threw a pillow that missed.

Ron remained silent and looked around the room awkwardly. Hermione speared him a glance just as he looked at her and felt a wave of relief that she was alive and a little bit a jealously. She looked away with a roll of her eyes. He still wanted her after he cheated _and_ had another girlfriend.

_At least he cares_

Following that thought came a loud snort.

It caught both of the guy's attention and Hermione felt another wave – filled with anxiety? _Oh no_, she thought horrified. _He's going to talk to me?! _She turned angry eyes on her ex-boyfriend

"Hermione-" Ron started but was interrupted by loud footsteps. Her twin come into the room and shoved past Ron.

"Alex wants us back at the Order place." Blaise told her. He looked at Harry to Ron then her. Ron was glaring at him; Blaise winked inconspicuously at her and smirked.

"Problem Weasel?" Of course Ron's face immediately went red.

"You're not going to call me that in my house Zabini or -"

"Or what _weasel_? You're going to embarrass yourself by jinxing me? Or are you going to call your slut of a girlfriend to give us all a disease?"

Harry and Hermione saw what was coming before it even happened and quickly steeping into the argument.

She stepped between them just as Ron took a step forward. Her wand was out and pointed at him; Ron's eyes widened in disbelief.

"H-Hermione! You're taking _his_ side?!"

She rolled her eyes, _way to state the oblivious Ron!_

"Yes I am Ron and calm down before I call Mrs. Weasley up here!" Blaise laughed behind her and Ron stepped up again before being pushed back by Harry.

Hermione elbowed the wizard behind her.

"You're not helping Blaise!" His response was a groan of pain.

"Ron please calm down-" Harry tried to say.

"NO I'm not going to calm down! Why are you taking his side? Are you dating him or something?!"

Hermione grimaced in disgust.

"Ew." Blaise stated. Even Harry was revolted by the statement.

"NO we're not Ron, Blaise is my twin brother. That's just disgusting." Ron's eyes widened even more and his face reminded her of a tomato.

"Your flatter me Hermione." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Well your 'ew' wasn't exactly nice either."

"WHAT?!" Ron finally exploded.

They heard loud thumping and Mrs. Weasley came in with her hands to her hips. With one look at the situation she immediately turned her angry eyes to her son.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Everyone put their heads down in shame except for Blaise, who Hermione knew was going to take advantage of the situation once Mrs. Weasley had come in.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, I came up here to get Hermione and he-" He stopped to glare at Ron for affect. "-randomly started screaming at me. He would've have done me some damage if Pot-Harry and Hermione hadn't stepped in."

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron by the ear - who yelled in pain - and pulled him out the room.

Harry sighed in relief of not getting in trouble.

"Every time we have visits you have to act up don't you! Every time!" She repeated while dragging him out and down the stairs.

"But mum-!"

"Don't start Ronald! Blaise, dear would you follow me? Pansy has been asking for you and very impatiently."

Blaise nodded and followed Mrs. Weasley but not before playfully shoving Hermione out the way. Hermione laughed quietly.

She took a seat on the bed again, Harry later following her. There was a long comfortable silence, which was another thing she missed; there were no awkward moments with Harry.

"That was quite a show." He commented. She laughed.

"Understatement of the century, don't you think?" Hermione added and he grinned.

"He seems nice… well to you anyways."

"He is Harry, well to me anyways." She repeated jokingly. He smiled but had a serious look about him now.

"You haven't told me how you've been holding up lately?" His voice was full of concern.

"I've been better," She smiled, an honest smile. "Better then the end, or beginning I should say. I don't have nightmares any more. I have dreams now of past memories. Believe it or not Blaise and Pansy were the ones who helped me to see my parent's death as not being the end of the world." Hermione finished softly. Harry just looked at her thoughtfully. He opened his mouth once then closed it back up.

"What Harry?"

"Nothing - it's just… It wasn't me who helped you. After everything you've done for me Hermione, I feel as if I should've been there… like you were there for me." Hermione remained silent; she didn't know what to say. She remembered repeating those same words when she was standing on the remains of her home.

"Harry it wasn't your fault. I'm sure you would've been there for me everyday, hour and minute, but I was no where to be found remember?" She gave him a shaky smile. "Just promise me you'll be at my side next time?"

"I promise, just as long as you promise not to find long last family before telling me." He joked. Hermione laughed then stood off the bed, feeling lighter then she had in weeks.

"I promise. Now get up Potter before the whole Order comes up here thinking I murdered the-chosen-one."

About ten minutes after Harry and Hermione went down to the kitchen, Mr. Weasley called them all to the headquarters. They waited in the common room until the adults were called in. Mrs. Weasley gave them a fair warning to not start a fight and when the door closed behind her, she left them with a very tense silence.

Malfoy, Blaise and Pansy were all sitting on a couch with their thoughts somewhere else. Hermione thought they didn't even know who they were currently in a room with. Ron and Ginny were off in a corner with a chess board sitting between them. Harry, who was sitting beside her, kept glancing at them furtively.

"Why don't you go play? I have to talk to them any ways." Harry gave her a long look.

"What?"

"Hermione, you're talking to Slytherins .It's going to take some getting use to."

Hermione smiled cheekily.

"Better get use to it Potter." She shoved him off in Ron's direction before joining the trio on the opposite side. Malfoy was the first to catch her coming toward them and he immediately had something to say.

"Back to us now Granger? Did Potter cheat on you this time?" He sneered. Pansy nudged him hard.

"Shut up Draco before I open my big mouth again." Malfoy gave her a look. Blaise was awfully silent in his little corner so Hermione plopped herself between him and Pansy.

"What's wrong bro?" She teased. His mouth twitched but the frown remained. She started getting suspicious and turned to Pansy who was the only one willing to talk to her civilly.

"What exactly happened in your conversation with Tonks?"

"She basically told me," Pansy breathed out. "That there's a possibility he might - that Voldemort - "

"There's a possibility that Voldemort might've killed her dad already, for letting pansy leave and 'not completing the mission." Blaise said for her, his worried expression was on Pansy's face. She was picking at the pink polish of her nails.

"But I thought you wanted Voldemort to -"

She laughed with no humor. "I didn't mean it Granger; it was naive of you to believe me."

"You sounded very convincing." Hermione defended herself.

"I know!" Pansy took another deep breath to calm herself. "I know. I did and it was foolish of me. I guess I saw that possibility but didn't actually want it to happen.

"But Tonks did say he might not be. It would've been in the Prophet if anything were to happen, especially with no one to control my mothers  
company." She smiled sadly and Hermione knew either way Pansy was going to miss her father.

"So what now? Are you going to the manor-?"

"Yes, in a week from now, with the protection of aurors." Malfoy snorted. And Hermione sighed loudly, _here he goes_.

"You don't need assistance of aurors," He said disgustedly. "I can easily go with you."

"Right Draco, because it's very smart for _you_ to be my protection on _death eater_ grounds." There was a silence and Hermione wondered what she meant by that statement. She promised herself to ask the blonde about it later, it seemed like she was dying to tell her anyways.

"But - I want you guys to be with me incase anything is amiss…" They nodded but Blaise kept his depressed stare at the floor.

"What wrong with you now?" She said frustrated.

"Shouldn't you know?" He asked accusingly and she glared; his mood swings were getting to her now.

"You see this mood swing thing you guys have? That has to stop, it's annoying me." Pansy was back to her old conceited self. Hermione sighed and leaned back on the couch with her eyes closed. It seemed like no one was in the mood to talk so she just dropped it. If Blaise wanted to talk to her then he'll talk to her, she didn't have to know his every thought. He had every right to be an ass but not to her, that little –

"Hermione?" Hermione opened one eyelid and mentally groaned. Not him _again_!

"Fuck off Weasley," Malfoy sneered. She looked sideways to look at him but he was staring disgustedly at Ron.

"Didn't you get embarrassed enough? Do you really want to get rejected again?" Pansy provoked. The red head fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white. Hermione sighed, maybe she should stop this?

"Can't Hermione speak for herself? Harry's waiting." He told her. She looked to the far corner and found Harry trying to hide his wide grin from Ginny.

"Poor Weasley, you got demoted to Potters messenger now?"

"Shut up ferret-!" He would've tackled Malfoy, if Remus hadn't stepped in and stop him with a spell. They all stood and looked anywhere but his eyes. NO one wanted an angry werewolf.

"Your lucky Dumbledore sent me out here and not Molly." Harry and Ginny face couldn't be more pleased. The lady has them traumatized.

"Now if you all would stop your immature, petty arguments, the _adults_ would want a word." He looked at them all disapprovingly as they each entered silently.

Everyone was sitting at the table; Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, Alex, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin and other trustable Order members. Hermione took a seat beside Alex and Blaise next to her.

"Now that we are all present I would like to welcome back Ms. Hermione Granger." Dumbledore stated with a big smile. Everyone clapped and some came around to give her a hug.

"As you can see we have guest today and I can assure you that they are trustworthy. Welcome please Ms. Pansy Parkinson, and Mr. Blaise Zabini. Lastly, welcome back Mr. Alexander Bryant Cantrell." Alex smiled but Dumbledore's introduction just started a round of murmurs.

"Where'd he some from?"

"How is he alive?" Someone shouted from the back.

"Well Alexander-"

"More important Dumbledore, tell us why he is back." Everyone turned to look at Moody in silence. His eye was searching all over Alex, Hermione watched him intently and then his eyes fell on her. She shivered; she hated when his eye was on her.

"Good question Moody. Alexa-"

"Can I answer that question please Dumbledore? Thank you." Alex stood up and Dumbledore remained silent, his attention on Cantrell.

"Hello, I'm sure I know all of you here, except the younger generation." He stopped and looked at Harry. "So let me properly introduce myself. My name is Alexander Bryant Cantrell. My family has come from a long line of pureblooded witches and wizards. We have been respected and admired in the Wizarding World for many centuries, something I am very proud to say." Cantrell walked around the wide table. Hermione couldn't help but see how the people moved a step back when he passed them; their eyes full of fear but also admiration.

"You're not telling me the answer to my question Cantrell." Moody demanded. Alex merely smiled then walked over behind Hermione and Blaise. She knew what was coming now but couldn't help but feel anxious and scared. She looked up and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy. His aura was so relaxed it calmed her anxiety and made her feel like she was in a quiet and peaceful place instead of a cramped room from full of Order members.

"I've come back because of the war… and my children; Isabelle and Nathan, you may know them as Hermione and Blaise." Malfoy looked away and the whole room seemed to gasp in synchronization at Alex's words. The relaxation she just felt was gone. Everyone was looking at them and that was the last thing she wanted. The room was full of a silent astonishment and many different vibes from all over. It felt like different forces were pushing into her. One moment she was feeling a strong headache coming and the next she felt nothing. No pressure, only pure silence. Hermione looked at Cantrell and found he had a hand on her shoulder.

"How is that possible?"

"How do we know he's not an imposter?"

"He's probably on Voldemort side!"

Uproar started and Hermione just wanted to leave. She didn't like any of the attention or the tension and distrust surrounding her right now. She looked at Blaise who looked at her at the same moment and she practically read his mind; _I want to leave. _

"I'm sure more then half of you don't believe me and the other half is doubtful but it is getting late and we have had a long day. Albus will kindly explain everything to you." He took his hand off her shoulder then said so only they could here, "Ready to leave?" Hermione laughed quietly and nodded. The five of them stood and left the room, all eyes and whispers on them.

Later that night Hermione was lying in bed when Pansy came to knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" She asked. The blonde had her hair in a loose on the top of her head and a huge fitting shirt along with sweats. Pansy Parkinson wearing baggy clothes? She put the comment to the back of her mind, they were friends now. Pansy trusted that Hermione wouldn't tease or ridicule her.

"My room was extremely quiet and I couldn't sleep." Pansy explained as she sat at the end of her bed.

"Help yourself." Hermione threw her a pillow and she fixed a space for herself to lay down. Hermione at the top, Pansy at the bottom.

After a peaceful silence Hermione spoke up, "Pansy, you know I never suspected you as being so… strong."

A pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Well with everything going on with your dad and after your mother ... How is your spirit still so strong?"

"That's a loaded question."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." But Pansy sighed deeply.

"It's okay. But I guess - it's because from day one, my parents taught me to be independent. Well my mother mostly. She didn't like that idea of me relaying on her so much when anything could happen at a given time. She would say thing like, 'what happens if we run out of money?' or 'what if we die?' she didn't mean it literally but that's what happened.

"You were very close to your family Granger, I can tell. We purebloods aren't given anything we ask for like people think. We pretty much raise ourselves but I think it benefits in the end. I'm not saying my parents were bad parents, my mother was wonderful to me but she let me do things on my own when she thought I could.

"When she died though, I had Draco and Blaise beside me all day and every minute that I needed them. You on the other hand - didn't have anyone but Blaise, who you had just met about a few hours before. Trust me you're doing much better then others. Some don't move on from a death like that. Believe me when _I_ say that you're a very strong witch Hermione." Pansy shifted from her spot and Hermione thought about her words. Maybe being a pureblood wasn't a piece of cake as she thought it would be.

"I have another question though," Hermione hesitated.

"I don't know how many of these heart-to-hearts I can take for one night granger-" Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"No its not about that, its about – Malfoy."

"Well Granger what do you want to know? He's seventeen, a Slytherin; He's been single for a few months now. His last girlfriend was a fifth year- I guess she a sixth year now. But anyway I never liked her; she was such a bitc-"

"NO! No, Pansy not that way, I don't want to know about him _that _way… just forget the question." Pansy sat up and looked at Hermione with accusation in her eyes.

"Well it didn't seem that way when you guys locked eyes back at the order."

"You caught that?" She asked in disbelief. This was probably why Pansy was known as knowing everything that happened in the school. She seemed to have eyes everywhere.

"I would be surprise if old Dumbledore hadn't caught that. If your eyes had a mind and bodies of there own they'll probably declare their love for each other and have passionate sex-"

"That's gross Pansy. I will never do _that_ with Malfoy; can we change the subject now?" She was getting picture in her head that should _never_ be there.

"If you want to… But I'm just saying, you two are like the perfect couple because you'll fit perfectly together." Hermione gagged in her mind. Date Malfoy? That's disgusting. Also after The-Ron-Dilemma, she doubted she'll be able to trust another guy in her life.

"Fine Granger I'll shut up but I bet the truth is getting to you isn't it? I bet your thinking about having Draco, instead of me, in this bed right-"

"PANSY!"


	12. Meeting in a Secret Place

**The Secret **

**Meeting in a Secret Place**

By: dee-dee142

* * *

"Just relax and think of one thing that comes to mind." Hermione suggested. She was currently sitting on the floor of Harry's room in the headquarters. It had been a week since their first visit, since then they've visited four times. In which the Order members didn't get over the fact that Cantrell was alive and regarded her with what seemed like a new light. Everyone wanted to get her attention, ask her a question, or persuade her to introduce them to Alex. It was becoming so irritating, that on that fourth day they arrived at Headquarters, she marched straight up to Harry's room and avoided all and any questions or wishes.

"I think you should move closer Hermione." Harry suggested. He was sitting on the other side of the room. He had a weird, doubtful look about him.

"NO! I can do this."

"But don't you think-"

"Harry! Shush, just think." He chose to not anger her further and remained silent. Hermione put all her focus on him with her eyes closed. She tried to get a vibe, to at least read him but nothing was coming to her.

She cracked an eye open. "What are you thinking right now?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"Nothing." Hermione groaned in exasperation and Harry laughed. He walked to where she was seated and patted her back.

"Don't you think you're pushing it to hard?"

"No, I should be able to do this."

"Why not just wait until Cantrell gives you the full power-"

"Because Harry, It would be better to perfect the little I have now so I can be stronger." There was a brief silence.

"Okay Herms, try again. I know you can do this." He went back over to his spot and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Hermione took a deep breath and blocked out everything around her but Harry. She felt the wave that always happened when she was near someone but this time it was light like a short wind. She didn't expect anything further then that.

"Do you feel anything-?"

Hermione shushed him. This time she closed her eyes and focused harder. With her eyes closed it was like entering a colorful world. She saw a mixture of the colors orange, blue and some spots of black. They were swirling around and coming on in big waves; it was extraordinary. When she opened her eyes she felt his emotions coming over her, as if they were her very own. He was calm and happy. But at the same he held some fear. Hermione closed her eyes again and tried to focus on the black spots. The dark aura became bigger and overpowering but she couldn't read into it.

She found her limitation

"I did it." Hermione whispered. Harry looked at her with one eye open.

"Harry at least _try_ to look interested." She joked.

"I'm sorry I blanked out." He stood up and sat beside her again. They feel into a silence that couldn't be defined as peaceful – there was something hanging in the air but Harry was hesitant.

"What do you want to ask?" Hermione demanded. He gave her a side glance then took out his wand and started playing with it.

"You – did you just read my mind again?"

"No, I just know you well." She paused. "Is that what's bothering you?" Hermione waited for him to answer but he kept flipping the wand into the air then catching it.

"It depends… What did you see?"

"I didn't exactly _see_ anything." She chose her words carefully. "I saw – colors. Colors that showed me what you were feeling. It isn't mind reading as per say more like … mood reading." She laughed at her silliness but he remained quiet, so she continued.

"I saw the colors orange and blue, and felt peace and happiness…" He stopped throwing the wand and looked at her.

"But I also saw black; fear and fearing the unknown, like the future" He looked away.

There was a heavy silence.

"Harry you didn't have to say yes if you didn't feel comfortable with me doing this. I'm sorry if-"

"Hermione!" He called calmly. The witch looked at her friend expectedly.

"Don't worry, it just-"

"I know you don't like opening up to people, let alone letting someone read your mind but I wont tell anyone, I promise-" She stopped when he started to chuckle.

"Hermione I can trust you with anything and know you won't go babbling to others. What's really bothering me is that someone else knows what is in my head other then me… It's a bit strange." Her mouth formed the shape of an 'o'.

"So what's bothering you… is that you find my 'mood reading'-" He laughed. "weird?"

"Yes." She shook her head. He was lying.

"Harry…" She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You have every right to be scared of what is out there but don't think we – your friends and family - are going to let that evil, lonely _monster_ get you. We are going to fight long and hard and we are going to win so that everyone in the Wizarding World can live without the fear that has been present in their lives for so many long, tiring years." She whispered.

"What makes you so sure we are going to win this war?" His shaky tone showed her just how scared he was about the approaching war. Right then she felt sorry for her best friend. His whole life he had been surrounded by evil wanting him dead and the pressure of everyone's hope that he would kill one of the strongest wizards known to history.

"We are going to win this war because we have the brightest minds, Dumbledore and I of course-" He chuckled. "And we have you Harry, the bravest person I know."

Silence.

"How about Cantrell? Where does he fall in this war?"

Hermione sighed and touched her locket.

"I think… the light side is going to benefit from having him. I _think_ we can trust him."

* * *

It was late that night that Hermione found herself standing outside the wide window in the library of the Cantrell cottage. Darkness went on for miles and miles, the only light came from the full moon high in the air. She wondered where the cottage was located; there was no proof of muggle technology, no telephones lines, or roadways. It was an uncannily peaceful location; every time she was in the cottage she felt like a cowardly hermit.

Hermione sighed and crumbled the parchment she had in her hand into a small ball. Cantrell left her a note saying he had to leave as an emergency to the Order so she was left alone. Pansy was off getting legal papers approved to be the owner of her mother's entire company, including employers and worldwide stores. Blaise was, of course, accompanying her. Malfoy... had been out and about with Dumbledore earlier that morning and she didn't know when he was supposed to get back. She would've stayed at the Order but Harry went with Ron for some quidditch shopping. She couldn't come along because they didn't have a disguise for her, plus Ron's rude stares warded her off.

She came to the conclusion, about three minutes ago, that being left alone was not good. Her thoughts were all over the place, drifting to the war, the first day back to Hogwarts, her parents… Maybe being in the Headquarters was a better idea. But how was she supposed to get out? Alex wasn't there? She groaned and sat on a seat in defeat. What was Cantrell doing that was so import-

Hermione stopped her train of thought. There was someone outside in the hall; she heard footsteps. She sat still waiting to hear something again but … nothing_. _

'_It was probably Cantrell_,' she reassured herself, '_he came back because he realized he left me alone.'_

"Granger?" A voice asked from behind her. Hermione didn't remember if she screamed or not. All she knew was that she jumped out of the chair, tripped over the coffee table and landed on the floor. She looked to her left and found muddy boots leading up to the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Malfoy." She said after standing up for the floor. She lifted her chin and sat back in her seat, all the while trying to ignore his quiet chuckles.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so paranoid or stupid." He replied eventually. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up.

"Excuse me?"

"Granger, we are practically in the middle of no where. How can someone get in? You all ready know Cantrell and the security he holds for everything. Think with your brain not you're-"

"Just shut up, it's over." She sighed and took a seat. He raised an eyebrow and disappeared between the bookshelves. Hermione tried reading her book but couldn't when Malfoy was somewhere walking between the tall, dark shelves.

When he finally reappeared he was holding a thick book and when he sat across from her she caught the title; Wizard Transportation. Was he still looking up facts on the locket? Hermione looked at him but he was deeply engrossed in the book.

"You know Malfoy; you don't have to research the locket. I can-"

He sneered.

"I'm not searching for your benefit Granger. The information is for me."

Right.

Draco Malfoy never tries to help others. He's all about him self.

Either way she wanted to know why he was looking at the book. It _was_ her business. She _was_ part of the order and it _was_ her job to check up on people like him.

"What are you researching then?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Maybe I can help." He looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

"Why didn't you go with Pansy and Blaise?" Again, he didn't bother answering. She didn't even know why she bothered talking to him. Maybe being stuck in such a quiet and lonely house was getting to her. She shook it off and picked up her book.

"Do you know anything about untraceable apparition?" Malfoy asked her after five minutes of silence. Hermione remained silent.

"Granger."

She smirked from behind her book.

"Well, well-" She started taunting.

"Don't make me regret asking you." Hermione frowned and thought about it. She didn't have anything to lose if she told him… if anything she would find out what he was doing with Dumbledore.

"I'll tell you on one condition; you tell me why you've been with Dumbledore for the past month." She responded.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. He knew it was a win-lose situation. He obviously couldn't find anything in the books and she was his only way to answers. But now he had to choose; was his secret more important then an answer?

"Fine." He finally said hesitantly. "You first."

She closed her book and sat up in her seat.

"It is possible for untraceable apparition, but it's very dangerous. You can splinch yourself in the process of doing so and it is, of course, illegal. I'm sure you can find a better way of secretly transporting yourself around Malfoy." She leaned back in her seat. Malfoy remained silent and continued to stare out the window. Hermione wondered what he was planning in that mysterious mind of his. Why would he want to apparate without anyone knowing?

Maybe Malfoy knew the information she finished telling him. He might've been a lot of things but stupid wasn't exactly one of them. She started thinking that he probably wanted something from her and she wondered what…

"Malfoy it's your turn." The witch reminded him. His jaw tensed; she was annoying him.

"I meet with Dumbledore," He finally turned to her. "About everyday, when ever he's free. It's not because he makes me, I chose to." He paused.

"What does he have-?" She asked hesitantly.

"My mother." He said it so quietly she thought she heard wrong.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

Malfoy raised his head and looked at her directly in the eye. "Dumbledore is keeping my mother in hiding from Voldemort and Lucius."

There was along pause where neither of them talked. Hermione was confused, what exactly did that mean? What did Mrs. Malfoy do something to anger Voldemort and why was Dumbledore helping them? Malfoy looked deep in thought; she didn't want to bother him.

"I know you have questions Granger." He said without moving his gaze away from the window.

"I don't think I have the right to ask."

"You weren't saying that when you asked me about Dumbledore." Malfoy held her gaze. She felt his anger, his frustration. He didn't want pity; she was probably the last person he thought he'll get it from.

"I didn't think you'll answer them" She tried again.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Try me."

She looked at him. Why was he willing to tell her this?

She voiced her thoughts but he didn't answer.

"Honestly Malfoy what do you want? Why are you squandering your time-?"

"Why does everyone assume I use them for my own gain?" He started. The wizard stood up and walked towards the window. "Granger… Maybe I just want someone to listen - to help."

Hermione sat shocked on her seat. She had never been so confused in her life.

"Don't you have Blaise or Pansy for that-?"

"They know, but they can't help me… Besides they're busy with their own things."

Silence.

"Why me?" She asked meekly.

He gestured to the room. "Do you see anyone else around?"

"Besides that! I know you could've found some one else, anyone else_,_ but _me _Malfoy and you know it!"

It happened so quickly but suddenly he was sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Granger you've been through things," His grey eyes were wide and sincere. Their surrounding area was dark so his eyes seemed to glow. "I'm not just talking about your parents. You've seen, been through, faced and witnessed things others would cry for days about. Besides that your – smart." He said almost in a whisper.

Hermione felt like she misread so many of the Slytherins at the moment. Here was the prince himself, practically begging for her help and attention.

"Beside that, you're absolutely bored here." He smirked and she was back in familiar territory.

"Okay, say I was willing to help you. What exactly do want from me?"

He pointed to her locket and she automatically covered it.

"That." He said.

"What do you want with my locket? I don't think there's anything it can do to help-"

"Granger what exactly do you know about that locket?" He asked rudely.

"Only what you've told us." She admitted and he smirked.

"There's more." He got off the table, went to the bookshelf and grabbed one of the thick books. When he came back he handed it to her and conjured up a seat beside her. Hermione looked at the title; 'Ancient Artifacts of the Wizard World'.

"Is this the only copy of this book?"

"Maybe, but that book tells you more then any book, probably in the world, would tell you about your locket."

She flipped through some of the pages

"Care to explain?"

"Like I said before it's an ancient locket. Everyone knows that with old magical artifacts always comes old powerful magic.

"That locket becomes part of you the longer you keep it on. It has a mind of its own, per se. It slowly learns about you, what you keep dear, you're high and low points, who you can trust and who are your enemies.

"Eventually when it becomes one with you, you can use the power that it holds. I probably said this before but because you and Blaise have the same locket, you have a connection with him." He paused and looked down at the book.

"You can transport yourself to places and gradually take others with you, without any spell or enchantment able to stop you or the ministry finding out. That was how Cantrell brought you to the manor."

Hermione looked through the book, searching for the information he just shared but it was easy to sum it all up. The locket not only held some of her magic but she could do certain things without the need of her wand. She could apparate without making a sound and nothing or no one could stand in the way of where she was going apparate to.

…And that was what Malfoy wanted.

"You want me to take you to wherever your mom is being kept."

He nodded, "Took you long enough."

"-And your mom… do you know where she is?"

"Of course I do Granger.

"Just asking because Dumbledore might be secret keeper-"

"I'm secret keeper and I'm willing to tell you where she is if you take me there." He looked at her with the most sincere look she ever saw in his blue-gray eyes.

"Fine." She said quietly. He smiled; it was the first time she witnessed his smile in the seven years of knowing him.

"How do I know when the lockets – ready?"

Malfoy looked off to the door behind them.

"I don't know, it's something that only Cantrell can answer." He got up. Of course he was going to leave; the task he came in to do was complete.

He was walking towards the door when she stopped him.

"Malfoy, why didn't you just ask Blaise?"

He didn't turn around to answer but said, "Blaise's mind just isn't up to this yet."

She smiled.

He opened the door to leave but she called out, "Malfoy?"

He sighed loudly. "Yes Granger."

"You know your going to have to trust me in order for this to work?" There was a moment's pause.

"Yes."

* * *

Hermione was laying down in bed, it was just before midnight and the only person in the house was Malfoy and herself. She had been walking around the cottage exploring and still hadn't seen him since their agreement in the library. All that civil talk probably wearied him out.

Throughout the whole day, she hadn't seen or heard from neither Blaise nor Pansy since earlier in the morning and was starting to worry. It was silly of her to, because they were just getting some papers approved but it shouldn't take a whole day to get them signed. She had a feeling they went to the Parkinson's manor on their own. It seemed like something the two of them would think up together.

"Isabelle?" Cantrell was finally back and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was never going to call her by her preferred name.

"Yes?"

Cantrell slowly opened the door.

"How was your day?" He asked polity.

"Manageable. This place gets really creepy when your in here alone long enough." She stated and sat up.

"Try being here alone for almost seventeen years." She looked away. What was she supposed to say?

"Anyhow, can you meet me in the library, now?"

She frowned, another trip to the library? What was up now?

"Fine."

He smiled turned to close the door.

"Alex! Is Blaise here?" Hermione tried to sound blasé about it.

"Yes, he just arrived about five minutes ago." She nodded and he closed the door fully that time.

Hermione got up, put the ancient artifacts book under her pillow and changed from her pajamas back into her jeans. While fixing herself up, she started thinking about the last three in-a-half weeks and how everything had changed. Then she started wondering about school. How was Hogwarts going to respond to her new identity? Was Dumbledore going to tell them? How are her classmates going to react to her new inter-house relationships? Were Blaise and Pansy going to continue to talk to her in school?

"Why do you look like you've just seen Voldemort petting a chiwawa?" Hermione jumped and looked at her twin brother. Blaise was causally leaning against her door with the biggest smirk on his evil face.

"It wasn't Voldemort; more like Dumbledore doing two cartwheels and a back flip." He laughed and shook his head.

She grabbed her wand off her side table, "What are you doing here?"

"Cantrell said you were asking for me." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right."

He grinned. "Why would he lie about such things?"

Hermione shoved past him on her way out her room. "Maybe he thought he'll try his luck and we could start 'bonding.'"

"'_Start_ bonding'? And I thought we were doing so well." He dramatically shook his head.

"Well looks like we aren't."

"Shut up Granger; just admit that you missed your dear brother." He ruffled her hair as he caught up to her.

"Conceited much Blaise?"

"Is there a reason for me not to be?" She laughed out loud and pushed him so he hit the opposite wall.

"Do you know why he asked us to come here?" She asked. Blaise stared at her for the longest time.

"Blaise?!"

"Hello Granger," He pointed to his locket and made a face as if to say, 'duh, where have you been?!'

"Oh," was her only response.

They just entered the library when she asked, "Why were you out for so long?"

"I'll tell you later when we have more time." Just as he said that Cantrell appeared from the rows of bookshelves.

"Follow me," Hermione and Blaise looked at each other before following the wizard. They didn't go far, only past two shelves, then they made a left where Hermione looked up to see a huge portrait of an old, elegant man holding a thick book. Cantrell stopped before it and whispered something. When it opened they climbed into what was a small room. It had no windows, only walls that were full of books from the floor to the ceiling. A single light came from a lamp sitting in the middle of the room on a small table. There were two seats on either side of it. All around the room were small tables but you hardly saw them; they were also covered by books.

"Take a seat," Cantrell said. They took a seat beside each other. Cantrell went all the way to the back of the room and came back with the thickest book Hermione had ever seen in her life.

"This book is called _Guide pour Sortilèges Puissants;_ Guide to Powerful Enchantments, if you haven't guessed by now I'm releasing your magic from the locket," The young wizards sat up in their seats.

"That is only if you want me to." He looked at them meaningfully. Blaise eagerly nodded his head.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"Great, now place your lockets on the table." They did as told. Cantrell stood up and opened the book to a marked page. He looked at it for a while, mumbled something to himself then took off his cloak and rolled up his sleeves.

When he looked up at them he seemed surprised to find them still there. "Okay, I'm going to need you to stand."

They stood right behind their lockets.

"When the lockets start to glow I'm going to need the both of you to touch any part of the locket with one hand and the other to hold each others hand." He looked up at them, expecting a question. He knew them to well.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Because when I put the magic _in _you were holding hands; its part of your bond. The both of you are twins and so are the lockets, it makes sense."

"But-"

"I didn't make up that rule – the book did." And he tapped the book. Blaise looked at her and she just shrugged.

"Now, you understand what you have to do?" They nodded. "I say the enchantment, and the moment – the _exact_ moment – you see the lockets start to glow-"

"We hold the locket then each other, got it." Hermione repeated.

"All right."

Cantrell grabbed his wand, read form the book one last time, closed his eyes and started to mumble the enchantment. Hermione watched him silently. She could only hear whispers of what he was saying. It must've been a powerful spell, his eyes were closed tightly and he was holding his wand just hard enough so it wouldn't break.

Blaise nudged her. She looked at him expectedly but he was staring intently at the lockets. And that's when she remembered that's what she was supposed to be doing also.

After a few seconds it started to glow and they quickly held the lockets then each others hand. The moment she touched the locket she felt the magic; not only in her fingers but in the air. It was overpowering, but felt amazing. As quickly as the feeling washed over her it was gone and … silence.

"Now what?" Blaise asked bluntly. He must've felt what she did at the moment; nothing.

"It comes along slowly just wait for it. Put on your lockets." Alex said. He didn't look exhausted but he sounded like it. The elder wizard took a seat.

"We still have to wear these lockets when we already-?"

"Of course, that locket is what protects you – it holds your bond, you shouldn't take it off." He said sternly.

Hermione nodded, took a seat to, and started to feel instead of thinking but nothing came to her. What if she was limited to what she already had? She looked at Blaise to see he had the same blank expression as her.

"Okay I see nothing is getting through," Cantrell muttered. He put a finger to his temple, trying to think. "How about I ask questions? Maybe that'll help."

He looked at Blaise. "How do you feel? Like what are your emotions right now?"

"Confused." Blaise answered bluntly.

Cantrell sighed tiredly. "Isabelle can you explain to him how you achieved the power of empathy?"

Hermione looked at him confused but Alex was already up and looking through some books in the back. Blaise's expectant hazel eyes looked at her.

"What I did was… well close your eyes. Instead of thinking about yourself – which is hard for you to do, I know-"

"Very hard." He commented to a little smirk.

"Anyways, let go of what you feel and try feeling for those around you, like my presence. What do you see?"

There was a long pause, where all you heard was Blaise's heavy breathing.

"I don't see something but I feel something that isn't mine." Hermione meet eyes with Alex. "Like a big cloud confusion and peace – whoa-" He opened his eyes wide.

"This," He paused. "Is pretty cool." The wizard grinned.

"You feel it now?" Cantrell asked.

"Yeah, it's like, I don't know a - wave? Of different emotions. Like Hermione your there and I feel your – aura? Well it's coming from that way to me. And Alex you're all the way over there but I feel it, lightly but its coming to me." He said it all very quickly and looked like Christmas had come early.

"This is wicked." She heard him mutter to himself.

"What about you Belle? You feel any different?"

Hermione shook her head. Maybe they were suppose to have the same powers?

Alex looked deep in thought.

"Are you sure? Nothing at all is different?"

Again she shook her head.

There was a long pause.

"Maybe…" He whispered. "Maybe it isn't in thought but in ... touch." He moved closer to her and Hermione just got a bigger headache. What was he saying?

Alex reached out for her and touched her hand just slightly. But that slight touch took her somewhere else.

* * *

She wasn't in the little room at the back of the library. She was in a white room, with six hospital beds. The room was familiar, but yet different. It wasn't until she saw the large, black clock on the wall opposite her, that she recognized the room as the small infirmary in the Cantrell Manor.

The dark doors opened and a much younger Cantrell in came. His hair was short and somewhat styled like Blaise's. His wrinkles were gone and his face seemed less tough; innocent and happier.

He stood watching the doors close. Perhaps ten minutes passed where he stood there, deep in thought. The clock ticked and it was eleven. He looked at the time then walked towards one of the beds that were enclosed with curtains. Hermione moved closer and stood behind him as he opened the white curtains.

Hermione gasped.

On the bed was Mya Cantrell. She was peacefully sleeping; her hair was in wild curls, sprawled out on the pillow. She had a small, content smile on her face and Hermione couldn't help but move closer.

She seemed so real, yet it couldn't be, Hermione thought. Laying on the bed was her _mother_, her _biological mother_. She reached to touch her and wasn't surprised when her fingers went right through her face. Hermione was so busy staring at Mya; she didn't notice Cantrell going to the other side of her bed, to a small white crib.

Hermione stood behind him watching silently. When he moved a bit to the side she saw herself and Blaise, just about new born babies. They looked almost exactly alike. The only difference was that her hair was big and puffy on her head and his looked silky smooth. She almost laughed but couldn't because she had so many other emotions running through her head and didn't know which one to pick.

Hermione sat at the edge of the bed, away from Mya, and watched Cantrell pick her up from the crib. He looked down at her with a look she couldn't place but then understood when he smiled, his emotions quickly rushed through her. He had a daughter, _his _child, and he loved her dearly.

Suddenly the room started to shift and she was back in the little room at the back of the library.

"What did you see?" was the first question she was asked from, a now older, Alex.

"I-I saw a memory. I think," She felt dizzy and fell on her seat. Blaise was still in his and was looking at her with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

"You think you saw a memory?! What does that mean? Are you like psychic or something?" He said in a big loud rush.

Hermione massaged her temples, "Could you not yell?"

"You saw a memory," Cantrell asked. He had this sort of knowing look in his eye. "Of what?"

"Of you and me and also Blaise, except we were babies – new born babies. We were in the infirmary you have in the manor. You picked me up and … Mya was there, alive - sleeping peacefully." The more she explained the better it came up in her head, and she was watching the whole thing again, like a movie.

"Whoa," was all Blaise said.

"So you see memories, of what others are thinking or feeling, but only with a touch." Cantrell summarized. Hermione only shrugged; she felt drained of energy.

"Great, now that we know the spell worked, I think you two should get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow."

They didn't need to be told twice.


	13. Bonding

**The Secret **

**Chapter Thirteen **

by: dee-dee142

* * *

Hermione was surprised to find Malfoy and Pansy sitting on opposite sides of her room as she entered. She had thought that maybe –you know because it was her room– they could at least ask her before going in. When she voiced her thoughts, she was just shushed by Blaise.

"Don't you tell me to hush Za-"

"Hermione please. Its important. I have something to tell you." Hermione crossed her arms and went to sit next to Pansy on the window bench. The witch had her eyes closed with her head resting on one of the pillows. She was tired and Hermione couldn't blame her. Blaise and her had been up since God knows what time.

Blaise took a seat on her bed and sighed loudly.

"Blaise, please, could you stop being so dramatic about it and just tell them. I am about to die from exhaustion." Pansy said.

Blaise shot her a look.

"Look who's being dramatic now." Draco said speaking for the first time.

"Malfoy I suggest you to keep quiet." Pansy opened her eyes to give him a death glare. He just smirked.

"Anyway-as I was saying, today I was with Dumbledore-"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Granger I think that's what he is about to explain. Don't you think that makes sense?"

"Malfoy, please don't push it." She didn't even look at him and he remained silent.

"So yeah, I went to go see Dumbledore at the Order-"

"Wait." Pansy sat up slowly.

"What?!" Blaise said clearly annoyed.

She looked at Draco then Hermione; twice.

"Am I missing something here?"

Hermione started playing with her wand. "Pans, mind your business." Malfoy said. He slid down to the floor and she only watched him.

"Well-"

"Pansy! Can you be quiet? Am trying to tell them something important!" Blaise demanded. Hermione almost laughed. He really _was_ being dramatic.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep." She got up and slammed the door.

There was a moment of silence.

"Anyway," Blaise started as if nothing just happened. "I went to the order today... and you know how I've been telling you about the whole death eater situation?" He asked Hermione; She nodded.

"Well I went and told Dumbledore and he says I can be a spy for the order but I have to master occlumency." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded and she walked over to give him a hug. "When do you start the lessons?"

"He said as soon as possible. He wants to get things situated first."

"Wait-" Malfoy started. "Dumbledore is going to teach you?" He glanced at Hermione.

"Yes, he said he would. Cantrell can't because he has 'other businesses.'"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Why don't you talk to Alex first... this wouldn't be the first time Dumbledore would've lied. Alex probably has no idea what he's up to."

"I guess your right." Blaise said.

"It _wouldn't_ be the first time..." He paused, "I asked him about it."

"About what?" Draco asked. He stood up and walked to look out the window. "What did you ask him?" He asked again.

"Why did he leave Blaise at the Zabini house instead of with me and my parents." Hermione answered.

Draco looked back at them and nodded, "What did he say?"

Blaise laughed without humor. "What else? You know Dumbledore he never tells anyone a straight answer, I didn't expect him to either. All he said was that he 'had his reasons' and in the end it was to 'protect me.' Just a whole lot of other bullshit. Pans thought he just said that because he knew the plan he had in his head didn't go the way he wished." He was starting to get angry; Hermione felt it.

"Or maybe-" Draco started, "Maybe it went the way he wanted it to. Think about it; your a death eater and since today a spy for the order. I think its what he wanted the whole time– his plan from the beginning." Blaise and Hermione looked at each other at the same time and thought the same thing; he was right.

There was a moment of silence. It did make sense, Hermione thought. But its just so .. cruel, to put that pressure on such a young child? To let them go and grow into that life of danger and darkness? Dumbledore was a good man, he wouldn't go that far in trying to take Voldemort down– would he ?

"But... how–? I mean, you were so young. How do you give a baby to a dark family to be raised that way. It sounds so bad... and just to use you as a spy? Weren't there other people for that? Like adults?"

"It was a war Hermione. I guess he was just thinking about how it would go in the long run. He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me, I'm sure he kept an eye on-"

Hermione interrupted him. It was still wrong!

"He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to you?! Blaise you have a mark on your skin that will probably never go away! You never wanted to become one of those monsters and he didn't give you a choice in that decision. He practically planned your life out for you. What if Alex never came back for us?" Hermione stood up and started pacing. She was getting angry! What right did he have to do that?! Without the consent of his parents?

"What if he actually died that night? Would you have had that talk with Dumbledore? Would he go to you for the proposition? I don't think so. He would've just continued with his original plan. I don't – I really don't understand."

"You know she's right." Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, how long did it take him to come up with that?

"Of course I'm right!"

"Relax Granger," He warned. "So Dumbledore had all this planned but like she said what if Alex never happened? Would you have become a spy because he had no intention of asking you; at least I don't think so. And would he have told you about being a Cantrell? I don't-"

Blaise started shaking his head. "Alright you guys are making some points but I think your forgetting that it is Dumbledore were talking about here, not Snape or someone like him. He's good, he might have lied and filled us with a whole lot of bull, but in the end I think he would've done the right thing eventually. He's Dumbledore." He ended with a little smile. Hermione just thought he was trying to convince himself of that.

There was a moment of silence until Hermione started chuckling softly.

"What?" her twin asked.

She shook her head. "I find it funny how you try to find the best in people and your a Slytherin. I expected you to agree."

Blaise laughed, "Not in all people Granger, but come on Herms, its Dumbledore. He is like a saint in the Wizarding World."

"Alright, but I'm still suspicious. I'm keeping my guard up around him until he gives both of us actual answers." She ended up saying. "..And don't call me Herms, I hate that name."

"Alright, but its late I should be in bed, so should you." He gave her a look and she looked away. It was the same look he gave her the morning he woke her up from her nightmare. Pity and sadness; she hated it so much.

Malfoy looked caught her eye but she couldn't read what was there.

"Goodnight." Was all she said and they left her room.

* * *

"I really don't like this." Hermione frowned and crossed her arms. Blaise just closed his eyes in frustration and fell back on the grass. They were in the garden of the cottage trying to practice – she didn't even know what to call it? Would it really be... powers? But it has been a week since Cantrell exposed them to their full ability and the first time they were actually practicing it together.

"Why?" His voice was muffled by the arm he had over his face.

"Because... I don't understand it." She admitted. Blaise sat back up and looked at her.

"You would." He laughed. "Well study it then Granger – isn't that what you do? Research." He started pulling out the grass rapidly until there wasn't any but it only grew fresh and new a second later.

"Yes that's smart Zabini because there are so many cases and books about wizards having 'powers' out there." She said sarcastically.

"You know Hermione instead of complaining why don't actually act grateful. Your acting like this is a curse. Its a gift why don't you start appreciating it? Do you know how many things you could do – I'm already thinking of the many girls I can-"

"Please shut up before I throw up." the witch said. The Slytherin only grinned. "I can only touch people and see things. I don't know whether its all memory or if its a thought or if its all fake. I would like to know those things."

"Then practice." he said simply. Hermione grabbed a rock quickly and threw it but he dodged it. She hated his reflexes – and quidditch even more!

"You almost hit me!" he cried.

"That was the point."

"You know what? Relax Granger. Maybe that's why it isn't working for you right now." Hermione sighed. He was right. She was to worked up and the moment and when she reached over to touch him she didn't see or feel anything while he had the time of his life controlling her emotions.

She was just to worried about everything at the moment. Harry sent a message with Malfoy earlier asking her to come to the burrow later that afternoon for a something very 'important' and 'urgent'. She couldn't help but stress about what it was going out with Pansy later to her dad's manor again. She still had no clue what was going on there yet and wanted to know badly; she wanted to help.

Cantrell was going to a meeting with Dumbledore later that evening also. Blaise had told him about his meeting with the headmaster and Cantrell wasn't happy to put it simply. He didn't want Dumbledore helping Blaise – well he didn't want Dumbledore helping _any _of them, especially Blaise or Hermione. Blaise told him only three days ago because his first class was suppose to be three days ago but Alex didn't let him go. Dumbledore's whereabouts were unknown but they set a 'meeting' for today. Whatever that meant.

The only people that were going to be at the manor was Hermione and Malfoy– that is when she came back from seeing Harry. They were, 'going to stay in their own private rooms all night and not contact each other in anyway because they had absolutely nothing to discuss.' Well that's what they were telling the three other occupants of the manor. Today was actually the first time Hermione was going to take Draco to what he asked her about a week ago; to go see his mother.

She was nervous. Why? For one she didn't know where she was going. Two, no one else knew where she was going either. Plus she was going to be with Malfoy and his mother. Two people she knew absolutely nothing about. Why she was agreeing to do it? She had no idea but was still going through with it. Nothing could happen to her. It was a secret hide out. And his mother didn't have her wand. So maybe it could be interesting.

"Blaise," Hermione asked. He was trying to hit a butterfly with the rocks beside him. He threw the rock but the butterfly moved and it hit the eye of the lion that Cantrell had. The only statue in the whole garden.

"Yes?" He glared at the butterfly the slowly flew in a circle around his head as if mocking him.

"What do you know about about Malfoy's mom?" His attention quickly turned away from the butterfly to her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I've only seen her less then a hand-fill of times.. she seems – different."

"Well that's because she is. Mrs. Malfoy was like my second mom growing up." He said.

She waited for him to say more but he didn't. "Anything else?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Hermione leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes. Her head was already hurting and Malfoy wasn't even there yet.

"Draco.. doesn't like talking about his mom so I don't either. I think its disrespectful."

"Why doesn't he like talking about her?" She sat down on the grass and started playing with the flowers; Mya's beautiful lily's.

Blaise remained silent and no one spoke for a very long time.

In their silence, all they heard was the world around them. The insects and the trees moving in the wind. It was about four o'clock and the sky looked beautiful. Many Hogwarts students were probably out enjoying their summer out of school. In the pool or at a park somewhere. Enjoying the sun, gossiping, laughing at something that probably wasn't funny at all. They were probably having the time of their life, not stressing about the war or paranoid that a death eater would attack any minute. They probably felt safe. They probably didn't have the burden of dealing with the death of not only one parent.. but two. Hermione closed her eyes and just enjoyed the silence. She wished she could stay here forever; it really was magical.

"His mom is probably the only person that Draco has ever loved or showed love towards." Blaise said a moment later. Hermione just nodded, there was no reason to look more into the subject.

"How- How do you think its going to be when we're back in Hogwarts?" She opened her eyes to look at him but his was still closed.

"I think were going to be okay."

"Just okay?"

He opened one eye to look at her, then closed it again. " I think it is going to be different for you honestly. With the whole Weasley incident; can you trust anyone in that house anymore?"

Hermione thought about it. " Only Harry."

Silence.

"... But its not like – I'm going to go against them. Just it isn't going to be like it was before." She continued.

Blaise laughed, "You have Slytherins on your side now."

"Ha ha ha, very funny." She smiled.

He opened his eyes and grinned. "Not only normal Slytherins, but cool ones. The ones that everyone is afraid of–"

She thew a rock and it hit him right on the head. "Shut up Zabini."

He didn't listen, instead started something that should have been laughter but sounded like barking.

After about ten minutes he finally relaxed and said a few words that Hermione thought she would never forget and changed their relationship forever; "You know Granger after everything that has happened and everything we have both been through, I'm happy that it did happen. You aren't that bad for a bookworm... _sis_"

* * *

She was standing in a hallway of the burrow waiting. For who? Harry Potter. She thought that maybe, just maybe, because he said it was so urgent and important that he would maybe be there or you know on time, but no, apparently not Harry Potter. She didn't have to be in the hallway but ALL of the Weasley's were home and she just felt weird sitting on the table. No one was talking and they were all looking at her in some weird way. It just made her situation worse.

Where was he? Just as she thought that she heard someone coming up the stairs and started to smile until she saw that it was a redhead. _Great._

"Hey Hermione." Not just a Weasley, but Ron Weasley.

Maybe she should just leave?

"Hey." She said sternly. He looked at her and tried to smile but it didn't reach his frightened eyes. He walked past her the go up the next flight of stairs but hesitated at the first step. She looked down at the floor and waited.

He went up two steps then stopped and went down one. She could practically hear him contemplating whether to talk to her. He then went all the way down and turned towards her.

"Hermione– "

"Don't even try."

He took a step toward her. "Wait, no listen–"

"Hermione!"

_Talk about perfect timing. _

Harry came running up the stairs with a big smile on his face. He came over to hug her then realized Ron was standing there.

"What's up Ron?" The red-head shook his head then continued walking up. Harry looked at her.

"What was that?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, what the hell was taking you so long?!"

"I'm sorry," he went to his door, unlocked it and motioned her in. "I was at the Order talking to Dumbledore. I didn't think it would take that long."

She took a seat on his bed and Harry pulled up a chair and sat directly infront of her. "Forgive me?"

"Its okay, it wasn't _that_ bad. I just waiting in the hallway, away from the stares. But what did you want to talk about?"

"Honestly?" he smiled and she nodded. "Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Hermione frowned, "seriously Harry?!"

"Yes! Is it bad to worry about my bestfriend?"

"Your worried about me? Harry if you haven't noticed., your the one everyone is after."

"Yes, I know that. I'm reminded of it every single day." He crossed his arms and sat back. Hermione almost laughed. He was acting like he was talking about a rumor that spread and was following him around everywhere.

"Well... I am okay." Hermione said quietly, but with a smile.

Harry eyed her thoroughly then took a seat on the bed so his back was resting on the wall.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Hermione nodded. It wasn't like she could tell him about what she thought about Dumbledore. That was the one guy Harry trusted with his whole life. Plus it didn't really concern him right? It was really Blaise's business and she was sure he wouldn't appreciate it if she went Harry; a boy he didn't like at all.

"Very sure Harry."

He was quiet for a long time. "I just feel like I don't know anything about your life since that whole – Cantrell thing happened."

"Well I told you basically everything."

"Yes, but–" He paused. "Forget it."

She almost growled in frustration. " You know I hate when people do that Harry."

"I feel like... I'm losing you."

Hermione sat back. She knew this was going to happen soon.

"Harry you're not losing me."

"Yes, I think I already did," He looked at her. "The moment you stepped into the compartment on the Hogwarts Express and you looked at me with those eyes. I've_ never_ seen you look at me that way Hermione. I _never_ expected to be on the other end of that glare of yours."

"Its-not. Its not even-"

"Don't even say that it didn't change anything because it did. I'm not your best friend anymore. I'm not that person that you go to first when something is bothering." His eyebrows furrowed. "Now Zabini has taken my place, How did that happen."

She felt his sadness overcome her. It was really bothering him and had been for awhile. Its true, she never expected Harry to be someone who would lie to her.. But it wasn't like that anymore. She no longer held it against him. Blaise was a different case... He was her brother. Its crazy to think in less then a month they've become as close as they are now but she really cared and loved him as much as she loved and cared for Harry. They both meant a great deal to her and naturally because he was in the 'dark side' things would change.. and probably they had.

"Look, Harry." She waited until his eyes meet her. "Yes, things have changed. I may have looked at you that way on the bus but I no longer regard you in that manner. Your friendship means the world to me, I may have Blaise there now, but in the end who have I grown and made memories with? No one can replace the friendship we have Harry. They can try but they won't succeed. Things might be different for now, but in due time everything will get back to normal. I promise." She smiled brightly at him and he returned it, not completely, but it was a start.


	14. Discoveries

The Secret

Dicoveries

By: Dee-dee142

* * *

Hermione felt silly. She was sitting in the library about half an hour early. They were supposed to leave at precisely nine o'clock, but she felt like she had to be there before Malfoy was; it made her less nervous. Maybe this was just a bad idea? She should have left it to Blaise. There was no way she could do this on her own but yet she felt like she had to. The look on Malfoy's face when he asked her help… it was imprinted in her mind and it was probably the first time he had ever asked someone, like her, for help.

But who was she to keep a son away from his mother? All she had to do was take him, and that's what kept her from running out of the library.

It was about fifteen minutes to nine when he came in. The sun was completely gone, so the library was illuminated with the low dims from the lamps.

"Granger," He acknowledged then walked straight past her and into one of the book isles. _This is a good start,_ she rolled her eyes.

"Um, are you ready Malfoy?" She asked hesitantly. He appeared out of the isles with a book in his hand and gave her a look.

"You know you don't have to make this awkward then it already is." He raised an eyebrow.

Hermione grimaced; she really was making it awkward. Even he noticed

"I'm sorry, I just .. never been in this situation with- you." He nodded. Did she just apologize to him? _What the fuck Granger?! Toughen up!_

Malfoy took a couple steps toward her until he was about a foot away from her face.

_What the heck is going on? _

"Um Malfoy, could you possibly move-"

"Relax I'm just seeing if it's safe."

"What's safe-?"

Malfoy merely raised a hand, as if to say be quiet, then slowly went for her locket. He touched it slowly and with great delicacy. She thought he was waiting for something to happen but, nothing did.

He lifted his head and he had somehow gotten closer so his face was about inches away from her. They remained looking at each other what seemed like hours, and eyes were doing that glow in the dark thing. _Why can't I sense anything from him? _

He smirked.

_Fucker. _

"Do you trust me?" He whispered. His bright grey eyes were staring into her eyes so intently that she almost forgot to answer.

"I-I don't," She answered.

He took the slightest step back with a thoughtful frown but before she could question him, she felt a familiar pull and they were gone.

* * *

She opened her eyes to find dark clouds above her. The area was was just as she suspected. Trees were high and dark, as if purposely trying to block the sun – that is if there was any sun wherever they were at. The air was thick and damp, the way it felt after a big storm. The area was eerie but yet – it held a peacefulness that she never felt before. She felt as is she was … safe?

She sat up and tried to look for Malfoy and found him picking up their wands from the floor.

"Get up Granger, we have only an hour," He threw her the wand. She picked it up and looked up at him but he was looking somewhere in the distance.

Yeah... They were just going to pretend what just happened in the library, really didn't happen.

_Better for me._

"Why an hour?"

"That's all Cantrell gave us."

"You told Alex?" She raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy nodded. "It isn't like I would be able to leave without him knowing, so I told him."

"Right." She left it at that. Maybe less communication was better off. It wasn't like they were friends. It was just business; she was doing him a favor.

"Follow me."

They started down a hill and Hermione immediately wished she wore something else on her feet, like boots, not flats. The ground was muddy from the constant rain that must've fallen there. She tripped twice but of course he didn't look back to see if she was okay; he looked like all he wanted to do is get to his destination.

Malfoy stopped at a waterfall and she guessed that was where his mother was located. He took out his wand and started saying a couple enchantments. It was a pretty good hiding place; if she wasn't with him she wouldn't have guessed it. _That's the point Granger_.

When he was done the waterfall stopped and the water stood still as if it were frozen over. Then the water opened, like right across like a gate. As the water started to separate Hermione saw some stairs leading down into the darkness. _Was she really being kept down there? _

"Follow me and light up your wand." He turned to look at her. She made sure she didn't look at him directly in the eyes. "Once we reach the bottom of the steps, we're going to walk down something similar to a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel is where my mother is."

She merely nodded.

The walk was dark and gloomy, almost scary. They didn't speak at all on their way to his mother; he had this look of determination and eagerness. He really wanted to see her. It was weird seeing Malfoy actually care for someone, it was so foreign to her eyes. She just hoped where she lived wasn't like her surrounding area. _No one should live in a dark and gloomy place like this. _

They walked for about fifteen minutes before they reached a short flight of stairs and a stoned door. Malfoy said a short enchantment and the door opened. Before he said took a step inside, he turned to look at her again.

"I lift the enchantments for a little, we have about half an hour," She nodding in understanding, but he had more to say because he took a deep breath. "Granger... just don't stare, or look at her with those eyes of pity you do. She hates it." Hermione looked at him confused but nodded anyway. She was kind of scared of what to expect.

He took her inside. She thought, she hoped, the place that Mrs. Malfoy lived in would be completely opposite of the tunnel, but it just seemed like a continuation of it. The only difference was the two hanging lamps, the kitchen, a couch with a shelf of books and an uncomfortable looking twin sized bed, where Mrs. Malfoy was soundly sleeping in under a couple covers. No windows, no heat, no stove.

Malfoy pulled up a seat and sat by her bed side. He pushed his mother's hair behind her ear and just stared at her. Hermione stood on the opposite side of the small room by the kitchen, silent but observant.

"Mother." He said quietly.

It seemed as if he didn't want her to hear or to see how he was with his mother and Hermione immediately felt like she was invading his privacy. This was his own time, time he spent with his mother and be himself. Maybe she should just wait outside…

"Dr-Malfoy, would you like me to wait outside?" She asked quietly. He turned to look at her for a second and was going to say something but then his mother slowly sat up.

The moment she laid eyes on her she immediately understood why he warned her not to stare. Mrs. Malfoy looked unbelievably sick. Her once luscious hair dropped dead to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark, hallow and swollen. Her skin was a sickly pale and worst of all was her body; she was so thin and as if she hadn't eaten in a long time. Her cheekbones and collar bones stood out unnaturally. It pained Hermione so much to see her like that and she didn't even know her. But just as that thought crossed her mind she immediately looked down. Malfoy said not to show pity.

"Draco." Her voice was low and it sounded like it hurt her when she spoke.

"Yes mother, it's me. Sit back and relax. I'm only here for a little bit, I've just come by to check up on you." His voice sounded so different. She never heard Malfoy talk in that voice. It was so new to her. It was so different. It was so human. It was so… not Malfoy.

"You're endangering yourself sweetheart. Y-you've already visited me yesterday. I can survive on my own for a day." She tried to laugh but it came up like a cough.

"I'm fine mother, I've actually come with good news."

Hermione's heart stopped beating, is he going to say something about her?

"My f— friend, Hermione can help me come here more easily, without having to travel through the woods and with her help we can move you to a better place." Malfoy did not look up at her and she prayed he wouldn't.

His mother tried sitting up again, I guess to look at who she was, but started a coughing fit. Malfoy patted her back and for second she saw and felt so many emotions coming from him. Sadness, pain and anger.

Hermione conjured up a cup of water and got closer to had it to him. He looked at her with grateful eyes then started feeding it to his mother. She took a step back and made up her mind to stand outside. He probably couldn't be his complete self around is mother because she was there.

She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, just to reassure him that even though, she wasn't a friend, she was still there for him. "I'll be outside if you need me." Hermione didn't wait for him to nod his head just quietly shut the door behind her.

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor of the Cantrell cottage library once again. It must've been around four in the morning but she wasn't tired. Outside was pitch black and the only light in the room came from the dim light of her wand. Apparently Alex had a charm on the library that made the seats and lights disappear at two in the morning so whoever was there had to go to their room and sleep because it was to uncomfortable to stand and read. She thought it was cute but as soon as she sat on the floor her head started swimming with thoughts and questions. Thoughts and questions she honestly didn't think were going to get answered anytime soon.

"Blaise and Pansy are both at the Order; Alex said they'll be back tomorrow morning." Malfoy came back into the library, with a new book in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other. They had come back about an hour ago, but neither of them said anything about what happened and she sure wasn't going to be the first one to bring it up.

He put his coffee down and sat a couple feet opposite her. He didn't look at her, but out the window. She wondered why he was still here. She wondered why _she_ was still here. Neither of them agreed to sit in the library but there they were… sitting on the floor of the library in complete silence.

"Do Blaise and Pansy have a … thing?" She asked to lighten the mood. Malfoy laughed, yep, laughed. _Today has been too surreal_, she thought. He was actually laughing... With her not at her!

"I don't even know what they have going on."

Silence.

"They're kind of like you and Potter."

"What?"

He looked at her, for the first time since they got there. "You know, how you and Potter are— that's them. It's not like the shit you had with Weasley, its more then that for them. They're too scared to tell each other how they feel."

"Harry and I don't feel that way for each other Malfoy, if that's what you're trying to hint at." She smiled. It was so hard for him to talk about feelings; she could hear it in his voice.

"Not yet. It's only a matter of time. I know how that stuff works." She could feel the exhaustion coming off him. I guess he was one of those people that liked to talk when they're tired.

"Never." She chuckled.

She felt his eyes on her. What the hell was wrong with him?

Again, silence.

"Ask me, tell me. Speak." He commanded. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes held confusion. He knew she wanted to ask a billion questions. She was just scared to know.

"What?"_Do you know any other word Hermione?!_

"I could practically hear your questions Granger. Spill."

She took a deep breath. Whatever if she doesn't speak he'll probably yell at her like he did a week ago for not asking questions.

"W-why is she sick?"

Malfoy took a while to answer, instead of sitting he laid out on the floor, facing the ceiling. She had never seen him so… comfortable.

"It's a long story." He looked as her, as if asking her if he should continue. She nodded.

"I've— had a distant relationship with my parents, both of them, since I could remember. They didn't believe in coddling their child so they didn't. I practically did everything on my own. The only time my parent acted like actual parents was when we had social party or just out in public. I never questioned it, they let me do what I want as long as I followed the rules and didn't fuck up.

"I was use to _their_ way parenting and never got jealous when I saw real parenting. You know— probably the type you grew up with; compassionate and loving. I grew up thinking and believing, to this day, that all of it was for the weak. You know, that love shit. Once you show care for another, people see it as a sign, they could get you using that love you hold for them. They could destroy you in the inside, by killing that one person you love and just because of that feeling, because of _love._" He paused. It didn't even seem like he was talking to her anymore. It was more like he was talking aloud to himself.

"The war, the real war, for me probably started at the end of my fifth year. When the ministry realized Voldemort was actually back. I thought the relationship my family and I had was already on a low but it reached a completely new low.

"My father became this mad man... this scary, psychotic man. I always tolerated it but toward the end of sixth year, I couldn't anymore. My mother couldn't anymore. He was pressuring me throughout the whole year to come to a Death Eater meeting, to become like him, to be Voldemorts' main guy. I didn't want it. Why would I want that? Doing a bunch of shit for a coward who stays behind doors? While we risk our lives? I would never.

"When I told him that, I think he just cracked. I went home one week before the year ended and I was just so _tired. _Tired of all the bullshit he kept asking me. My mother was on my side. And honestly—" He paused. She felt anger come over him.

"That was her biggest mistake." He said quietly. "She showed him that night that she cared, she cared a lot about me and didn't want me endangering my life by being a Death Eater. I have _never_ seen any emotion on my mother but that night I saw so many for the first time. So did Lucius.

"He tortured her, tortured her for so long in front of me that I wondered how she didn't go mad. And I—didn't do a thing."

He stopped and there was a silence for so long that she thought the sun would come up at any moment. He sat up and just stared at the floor. She didn't dare to say a word. She knew he was just thinking about that night. It probably haunted his dreams repeatedly.

After what felt like hours of silence, his eyes fell on her. She saw so many emotions in his bright grey eyes. She saw hurt, pain, anger, regret… loneliness. She just felt it wave after wave. It hit her like it was her own pain. _It has never been this strong_. She felt it completely and it bought tears to her eyes but only one dropped.

Malfoy watched it trail down her cheek. He leaned closer to her. His nose almost touched hers. He lifted a hand and wiped away the wet trail the tear left but then didn't move. He was probably just a few millimeters from her face and just stared. No one said anything, she wasn't even sure if she breathed at all throughout the whole thing. When she couldn't hold his gaze any longer she looked down and he leaned away.

"When he was done," He continued real quietly. "He let her go. He realized I wasn't going to crack so he left. The second he disappeared I was running. I packed up my things, her things and sent them to Hogwarts. I was determined to get her out of there. I was ready to leave and she was still unconscious. I didn't even bother to check if she was alive or not. I didn't want to know. I thought we were safe, but just as I was about to floo to Hogwarts he came back. I tried to let us leave safely but—He hit her. Just as we were traveling the network, he hit her with a curse.

"The same curse that has had her sick in bed for almost a month, the same curse Dumbledore and I have been trying to find cure for with no avail. When I got to Hogwarts that night I went to him, to Dumbledore, and promised to help us. But you saw the condition she was in. You saw where she was living. How is she supposed to get better in a place like that?"

"T-that's why you need me?" Hermione said speaking for the first time. Her voice sounded weird.

"Yes, I feel like if there's anyone out there who could help me its you as long as I tired to not believe it." He laughed.

They sat in a comfortable silence.

"Does that answer your questions Granger?"


End file.
